Liens du Sang
by Fantomette34
Summary: Après la Bataille Finale, Hermione, Harry et Ron retournent à Poudlard en septième année. Rogue a survécu à l'attaque de Nagini grâce à l'intervention de la jeune sorcière. Réhabilité, il revient enseigner les Potions. Pourquoi poursuit-il autant de sa vindicte la Princesse de Gryffondor qui ne comprend pas son attirance pour son professeur ? Un Severus au summum de son cynisme.
1. Chapitre 1 Prologue

**Liens du Sang**

.

 **Résumé :** Après la Bataille Finale, Hermione, Harry et Ron retournent à Poudlard en septième année. Rogue a survécu à l'attaque de Nagini grâce à l'intervention de la jeune sorcière. Réhabilité, il revient enseigner les Potions. Alors pourquoi poursuit-il autant de sa vindicte _la Princesse de Gryffondor_ qui ne comprend pas son attirance pour son professeur ? Un Severus au summum de son cynisme...

 **Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient (ou presque), je me contente de faire ma tambouille dans la cuisine de l'immense chef JKR...

 **Notes** : et voilà, c'est reparti pour une nouvelle fic avec le couple Hermione/Severus, mais le caractère de ce dernier sera plus dur que dans mes fics précédentes, mais il évoluera... Il y aura également des lemons, mais sachant que certaines lectrices n'apprécient pas beaucoup, je préviendrai de leur présence ou non dans l'avertissement. Cette histoire comprendra également moins de chapitres, mais il y aura un happy end... J'espère que vous me suivrez quand même ^^

Des remerciements à Zeugma412 pour ses conseils éclairés...

Excellente lecture à tous !

 _Comme tous les auteurs de fictions, je ne fais pas d'argent en publiant, ma plus grande motivation réside dans vos commentaires, approbateurs ou non..._ Je réponds à chaque review, cela m'a même permis de rencontrer des lectrices formidables, dont certaines sont devenues des amies...

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre I - Prologue**

.

Harry et Ron venaient d'abandonner Hermione dans la Cabane Hurlante, et elle se retrouva seule devant le corps expirant de Rogue.

...

Quand Nagini avait planté ses crocs dans le cou du sorcier, la jeune fille s'était aussitôt élancée pour le secourir, mue par une impulsion subite, mais les garçons l'en avaient empêchée, car Voldemort était encore présent sur les lieux. Puis ce dernier avait disparu avec son serpent maudit et les trois amis s'étaient approchés de leur ancien professeur qui agonisait dans d'atroces souffrances. Il était assis contre le mur, une main essayant vainement de retenir le sang qui s'échappait de l'horrible blessure de son cou, ce liquide rouge qui contrastait furieusement avec son teint blafard.

Rogue avait agrippé Harry et lui avait donné ses larmes qu'Hermione avait recueillies dans une fiole qu'elle transportait toujours dans son sac, connaissant l'importance de ces précieuses gouttes. Quand il avait demandé à Harry de le laisser regarder ses yeux, et qu'il avait murmuré :

"Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle..."

la sorcière en avait été inexplicablement bouleversée : cet homme si austère, si froid, si calculateur avait donc été capable d'amour ? Et l'objet de cette passion avait été... la mère de Harry ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Harry tenait ses yeux émeraude d'elle, elle avait pu s'en rendre compte sur des photos. Tout le monde s'était-il donc fourvoyé sur ce sorcier et ses véritables motivations ? L'assassin de Dumbledore avait-il agi dans le seul but de tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais alors...

Hermione ne savait qu'une chose, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme mourir comme une bête. Il leur avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'en troisième année il s'était interposé entre Remus loup-garou et les jeunes gens. Alors elle ordonna sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique, se servant de sa baguette pour faire cesser l'hémorragie sanguine :

"Harry, va dans le Bureau de Dumbledore et utilise la Pensine afin de connaître la teneur des souvenirs de Rogue."

Anticipant les dénégations de Ron, elle ajouta en commençant à sortir de son sac tous les éléments dont elle allait se servir pour soigner le sorcier :

"Et toi Ron, accompagne-le et protège-le afin que vous ne soyez pas dérangés par des importuns... Je vais essayer de maintenir Rogue en vie. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai terminé. Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi, tout ira bien." affirma-t-elle en cherchant surtout à se persuader elle-même.

Ils finirent par acquiescer silencieusement et sortirent de la Cabane Hurlante non sans lui jeter un dernier regard d'encouragement.

...

Sans plus tarder Hermione s'accroupit auprès de l'homme exsangue dont le cœur battait si lentement qu'elle eut du mal à sentir le pouls sous ses doigts. Elle mit à profit toutes ses connaissances médicales acquises en Potions, auprès de madame Pomfresh, mais également les compétences plus qu'utiles qu'elle avait développées dans le monde des moldus, notamment en secourisme et avec ses parents, certes dentistes, mais qui possédaient de ce fait de solides bases médicales. Elle devait absolument tout faire pour maintenir Rogue en vie.

Elle se souvint du traitement reçu par Arthur Weasley à Sainte-Mangouste quand il avait subi l'attaque de Nagini, aussi lui administra-t-elle le contre-poison usuel couplé avec l'ingestion d'un bézoard qui lui donna beaucoup de mal à cause de l'état d'inconscience du sorcier. Ce dernier avala avec grande difficulté la pierre, mais pour finir il y parvint. Dieu merci, étant d'un naturel prévoyant, et sachant que vivre durant de longs mois dans la nature avec ses deux amis pouvait s'avérer dangereux, Hermione s'était équipée d'un matériel médical en réduction, et il montrait enfin toute son utilité...

Ensuite la jeune femme s'occupa de l'hémorragie qu'elle réussit à stopper définitivement. Indifférente au sang qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, elle prit son écharpe qu'elle déchira et désinfecta à l'aide d'un sort. Elle l'apposa sur la plaie et fit de son mieux pour soigner l'homme. Elle lui parla, l'encouragea, l'exhortant à ne pas abandonner.

"Restez avec moi, professeur, je vous en supplie, accrochez-vous ! Je vous sauverai, nous y arriverons..."

Il était, bien entendu, incapable de lui répondre mais elle espérait que ses paroles parvenaient à son esprit et l'aidaient à tenir.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le sorcier était si pâle et respirait si faiblement qu'elle comprit qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps : il avait perdu bien trop de sang, et l'unique Potion Régénératrice qu'elle lui avait fait ingérer n'avait pas suffi à combler le volume de sang qui lui faisait défaut.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : pratiquer une transfusion sanguine. L'opération était risquée, mais avait-elle le choix ? Inexorablement, la vie s'en allait du corps de Rogue. Elle savait qu'étant de groupe O-, elle pouvait donner de son sang à tous les receveurs de n'importe quel groupe, pourvu qu'il ne fût pas de rhésus négatif, ce qui statistiquement était plus rare, entre 1 et 7 %, elle avait donc de fortes chances de pouvoir sauver son professeur.

Alors elle n'hésita plus. Malgré ses mains tremblotantes, elle sortit de son sac un stylo, le transfigura en tuyau et l'aseptisa. Elle n'ignorait pas que dans le monde magique les transfusions n'existaient pas, l'absorption de potions régénératrices les remplaçaient, mais c'était la seule solution viable qu'il lui restait.

Inutile de faire un garrot, les veines bleues étaient plus que visibles sur la peau translucide de l'homme. Par contre, elle dut en pratiquer un sur elle-même afin de faire ressortir le vaisseau de son membre.

La sorcière murmura une incantation, prit une profonde inspiration, perfora la peau de son bras gauche en ignorant la douleur intense, et enfonça vivement le tuyau dans la veine. Elle s'assit à côté de Rogue et en fit de même sur son bras maigre et blême ; son bras droit, pas le gauche car elle redoutait de toucher l'horrible tatouage qui lui faisait horreur. Elle avait la nette impression que le serpent au milieu du crâne squelettique était prêt à la mordre.

Quand ils furent tous deux perforés, Hermione lança un sort afin que son sang s'écoulât lentement vers le corps du sorcier, un deuxième pour que la durée de la transfusion n'excédât pas vingt-cinq minutes, elle ne pouvait offrir plus de 1 000 ml de sang pour ne pas mettre également sa vie en péril. Les maîtres mots du secourisme ont toujours été de "protéger et secourir sans se mettre en danger..."

Dès les premières gouttes que Rogue reçut, ses lèvres desséchées exhalèrent un souffle bruyant. Elle défit lentement le garrot, et regarda son sang s'écouler vers le bras du sorcier. Elle essuya les gouttes de sueur froide qui perlaient sur son front et se positionna de manière confortable contre le mur.

Elle eut à peine le temps de chuchoter encore une fois des encouragements à l'homme qu'un halo rougeâtre apparut, tourbillonna autour d'eux et les enveloppa totalement. La tête de la jeune femme se mit à tourner, une violente migraine vrilla ses tempes, et elle eut du mal à maintenir ses yeux ouverts, c'était comme si une chape de plomb s'était posée sur son crâne. Ensuite elle eut l'impression de flotter entre la réalité et les limbes, tandis que des voix sourdes et inquiétantes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Rêvait-elle ? Il lui sembla comprendre certains bouts de phrase :

 _"Magie du Sang... liés pour la vie... l'un ne peut vivre sans ... pour l'éternité..."_

Une peur irraisonnée s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle avait la terrible impression que sa magie quittait son corps. Elle entendit des cris, des gémissements, des supplications, mais il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour prendre conscience que ces sons incohérents provenaient de sa propre bouche... Elle se débattit contre des forces invisibles, des images terrifiantes, mais était totalement impuissante à lutter contre elles. Et cette incapacité était amplifiée, sans nul doute possible, par la perte de son sang qui l'affaiblissait. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle pria pour que Rogue ne connût pas les mêmes affres qu'elle.

Hermione ignorait alors quelles forces obscures elle avait déclenchées, mais avant de sombrer dans une bienheureuse inconscience, elle sentit sa magie refluer, mais dans une tonalité différente, comme si elle avait été modifiée avant de réintégrer son corps. Quelques mots eurent quand même le temps de s'inscrire dans son cerveau : _Magie Noire_...

.

.

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce prologue ?_


	2. Chapter 2 Réveil Solitude Procès

**Notes** : Merci pour vos sympathiques commentaires très encourageants entourant le début de cette fic !

Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de lectrices se manifesteraient dès le prologue ! Vous êtes absolument incroyables :

déjà presque 40 reviews, sans compter les mises en favori et/ou suivi ! Les bras m'en tombent ^^

Ayant répondu à chacune d'entre vous, je remercie celles qui ont posté en anonyme... Pour les lectrices qui me l'ont demandé, je publie chaque semaine...

Hermione se réveille dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les nouvelles seront-elles bonnes ? Qu'en est-il de Rogue ?

Excellente lecture à toutes !

06/07/16 : j'espère que celles qui ont passé le BAC l'ont eu, et que les examens des autres se sont bien déroulés !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre II - Réveil - Solitude - Procès**

.

 _Lendemain de la Bataille Finale_

.

Dès qu'Hermione ouvrit ses paupières lourdes, elle reconnut immédiatement l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait, en humant les senteurs spécifiques des potions de guérison, et le regard embrumé qu'elle promena autour d'elle confirma son hypothèse : elle se trouvait bien à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

On lui avait passé une chemise de nuit bleu pâle, à manches longues. Sur la table de chevet située à sa droite, s'étalaient un verre, un flacon, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, mais surtout sa baguette magique, ce qui réjouit la sorcière.

Elle avait la désagréable impression que son corps était non pas celui d'une jeune fille mais plutôt celui d'un pachyderme pesant plusieurs tonnes. Dans sa tête, tout était confus. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se remémorer les événements qui l'avait amenée dans ce lit. Quelques gémissements perturbaient par intermittence la sérénité des lieux, lesquels était occupés par d'autres étudiants, certainement blessés durant les affrontements contre les Mangemorts.

Elle passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres qui l'étaient encore plus, lorsqu'une voix des plus familières s'éleva près d'elle :

"Ah Miss Granger, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Je vous ai ramenée ici hier soir après la Bataille. Vous avez dormi douze heures. Tenez, buvez cette potion qui vous désaltèrera et vous fournira l'énergie dont vous manquez certainement."

Tout en parlant, la Médicomage attrapa le verre posé sur la table de chevet. Elle le remplit avec le liquide verdâtre que contenait le flacon et le présenta à la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière, obéissante, le prit avec reconnaissance. Elle avala le breuvage au goût absolument déplorable, en totale conformité avec son aspect, ce qui lui provoqua une grimace accompagnée d'un réflexe nauséeux. Dieu merci, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et Hermione ressentit presque aussitôt les bienfaits de la potion médicamenteuse.

Madame Pomfresh l'aida à s'installer en position assise, calant derrière son dos un grand oreiller.

"Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?" interrogea la jeune fille à mi-voix. En posant les questions, les souvenirs commençaient à affluer à sa mémoire: alors que la Bataille Finale faisait rage, elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour sauver Rogue mordu par Nagini.

"Nous avons gagné, répondit avec un demi-sourire la Médicomage, devinant les questions que se posait la sorcière, Harry Potter a tué Voldemort, mais... il y a eu de nombreuses victimes, blessées ou tuées... Son sourire s'effaçait au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Il n'y a qu'à regarder autour de vous. Rassurez-vous, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Monsieur Londubat sont en parfaite santé, leur famille les a récupérés."

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle était tellement heureuse de savoir que les personnes qui lui étaient le plus proche avaient survécu à la terrible bataille. L'aînée poursuivit :

"Mes patients les plus graves ont été transférés à Sainte-Mangouste afin de recevoir les soins appropriés.

\- Et... Rogue ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione, rassurée sur le sort de ses amis proches, comment... va-t-il ?"

Le regard de Madame Pomfresh se troubla puis devint fuyant. La jeune fille allait réitérer sa question, une pointe d'angoisse se formant dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'une voix haut perchée troubla la semi-quiétude de la pièce.

"Poppy ? Comment se portent nos protégés ?

La Médicomage rejoignit à pas pressés la Directrice de Gryffondor à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Bien, très bien même. La plupart d'entre eux pourront retourner dans leur famille dès demain.

\- Parfait. Qu'en est-il de Miss Granger ?

\- Elle vient de se réveiller. Et... - sa voix devint un murmure - elle se porte mieux que ce à quoi l'on aurait dû s'attendre..."

Le ton de la Médicomage interpella la jeune femme : pourquoi les deux sorcières se mettaient-elles à parler à voix basse, comme si leur conversation devait absolument rester secrète ? Et que signifiait ce : _mieux que ce à quoi l'on aurait dû s'attendre ?_

Minerva et Poppy s'éloignèrent vers le bureau de l'infirmerie et Hermione ne put entendre la suite de leur entretien. Mais à en juger par leurs gestes amples, leur discussion était fort animée

Les pensées de la jeune fille furent interrompues par l'appel de son prénom.

"Hermione ! Hermione ! "

Cette voix, c'était celle à présent plus grave de Harry (elle avait mûri durant l'année écoulée), qui résonnait dans la pièce.

"Je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter, faites preuve d'un peu de discrétion..." le gronda la Médicomage devant la porte de son bureau.

Le jeune homme répondit par un léger haussement d'épaules et se jeta sur la jeune sorcière qu'il enlaça amicalement. Cette dernière eut le temps de noter l'état général de fatigue qui se dégageait de son ami, mais également la lueur mâture qui n'existait pas auparavant, couplée à un fond de tristesse dans le regard émeraude. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte avec une joie non dissimulée. Des larmes de bonheur inondèrent ses joues sans qu'elle en prit conscience.

"Oh Harry ! balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais dans la Cabane Hurlante... Dis-moi tout, je t'en supplie, personne n'a eu le temps de m'informer des événements en détail ..."

Harry se dégagea doucement, et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, sans lâcher les mains de la jeune fille qu'il tenait entre les siennes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta tout, n'omettant aucun détail, et dans ses yeux défilèrent des émotions diverses. Il valorisa le rôle des autres combattants : Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny,... et dévalua le sien.

Il lui apprit la mort de Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lavande... et une profonde tristesse accabla la sorcière. Tant de victimes jeunes et innocentes, c'était vraiment effroyable. La sorcière avait toujours eu un faible pour les jumeaux qu'elle trouvait intelligents malgré leurs nombreuses facéties ; Georges devait être dévasté... Et Remus, il avait été un excellent professeur et elle avait apprécié leurs conversations au Square Grimmaurd, quand il était encore le Siège de l'Ordre. Son enfant était orphelin et grandirait sans l'amour de ses parents. Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Lavande qu'elle jugeait superficielle, elle ne méritait certainement pas de mourir si jeune...

Elle pleura longuement sur l'épaule de Harry qui la consola de son mieux sans rien dire, désarmé devant son chagrin, se contentant de la tenir contre lui et en lui tapotant le dos maladroitement. Pourtant, elle finit par sécher ses larmes, mais de temps en temps son corps était encore secoué par quelques hoquets.

"Tu te sens mieux, Hermione ?

\- Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela fait du bien de pleurer, cela permet d'évacuer le stress. A présent, je ressens seulement une grande lassitude mais je serai sur pied bientôt ; d'ailleurs j'aimerais me lever..." affirma la sorcière, en affichant un pauvre sourire.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole mais ses jambes étaient de coton. Aussi, à peine tenta-t-elle de marcher, qu'elle vacilla et s'effondra de tout son poids, heureusement rattrapée par le sorcier qui la soutint et l'obligea à se rasseoir dans le lit. Le front plissé, Harry semblait perplexe : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie était aussi fatiguée, et son teint aussi pâle. Après tout, elle avait seulement apporté des soins à Rogue... Il y avait là un mystère qui l'intriguait. Il se remémora les instants quand avec Ron, ils avaient laissé leur amie derrière eux.

Ils étaient retournés au Château et avaient croisé la Médicomage qui soignait quelques élèves blessés dans un couloir. Ils l'avaient informée de l'attaque de Nagini sur Rogue et du fait qu'Hermione était restée auprès de lui pour le sauver. Pomfresh leur avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle irait s'en occuper dès qu'elle le pourrait. Rassurés, les jeunes sorciers avaient poursuivi leur chemin. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix soucieuse d'Hermione :

"Et Rogue, comment va-t-il ? Il a survécu ? Où est-il ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tranquillise-toi, tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu as été fantastique, je pensais vraiment qu'il était perdu. Tu n'as pas usurpé ta réputation de sorcière douée... Il est à présent soigné à Sainte-Mangouste. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, mais il est sous étroite surveillance : deux Aurors sont chargés de le surveiller car il va devoir répondre de ses actes devant un tribunal, son procès ne devrait pas tarder...

\- Mais il est innocent ! Ses souvenirs le prouvent ! l'interrompit brutalement la jeune fille, en se redressant.

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Aie confiance Hermione, je vais le défendre, bec et ongles, et je ne serai pas le seul : Mc Gonagall et Kingsley également ; je leur ai montré ses souvenirs et ils en ont été mortifiés, surtout Mc Gonagall, elle s'en veut tellement de ne pas avoir compris qui Rogue était réellement... En même temps, il faut bien avouer qu'il a joué son rôle de traître à la perfection, l'homme possède un réel talent de comédien, tout le monde s'y est laissé prendre..."

Dans le ton du jeune sorcier transparaissaient de l'amertume et du regret. Les lèvres d'Hermione se retroussèrent : elle imaginait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de son ami et surtout de sa Directrice, qui en voulait certainement à Dumbledore de ne pas l'avoir mise dans la confidence, elle qui avait été si proche du vieux sorcier ! Changeant de conversation, elle interrogea, pleine de curiosité :

"Tu vas aller au Terrier ?

\- Non, Ron et Ginny restent en famille à cause de la... disparition de Fred. Je préfère les laisser faire leur deuil..."

Le sorcier enregistra la délicate rougeur qui empourpra les joues d'Hermione quand il avait prononcé le prénom de leur ami. Ce dernier lui avait avoué avoir échangé un baiser avec elle durant la Bataille Finale...

"Et toi, dès que tu seras remise sur pied, où vas-tu aller, Hermione ? Chez toi, à Londres ?" demanda Harry.

En prononçant les dernières paroles, il s'aperçut qu'il avait commis une bévue monumentale et regretta sa question, mais il était trop tard. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard hagard. Elle murmura d'une voix faible, la poitrine serrée :

"Eh bien...Oui... non... je l'ignore Harry... Je... je n'ai plus personne : j'ai choisi de préserver mes parents mais... ils m'ont... oubliée... Ils sont en Australie... Je suis seule... seule..."

\- Non Hermione, tu n'es pas seule, tu m'as, moi... répliqua le sorcier, ému par l'air perdu de son amie, en la reprenant contre lui. Je t'aiderai à trouver comment inverser le Sort d'Oubliettes, nous rencontrerons tes parents et tu leur rendras leur mémoire, nous y arriverons, tu verras ! Ecoute, en attendant tu n'as qu'à venir t'installer avec moi au Square, Poudlard risque d'être fermé quelques mois, le temps de sa reconstruction. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oh Harry ! Décidément, tu es le meilleur ami du monde !"

Quand ils se séparèrent, Mc Gonagall et Pomfresh s'approchaient du lit. Harry les salua et après un dernier salut à la jeune fille, il s'éclipsa. Hermione avait l'impression d'être un insecte passé au microscope, tant les yeux globuleux de la Directrice de Gryffondor la scrutait attentivement, étudiant son apparence et les traits de son visage. Le sourire qu'afficha Hermione en voyant Minerva, s'effaça quelque peu et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, attendant que son aînée prît la parole, ce qui ne tarda point :

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Granger ?

\- Plutôt bien, je vous remercie, Madame. Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout..."

La Directrice passa sa baguette au-dessus du corps de la jeune fille, et lorsqu'elle arriva sur le bras gauche, la tige fut repoussée violemment, échappa de la main de sa détentrice pour retomber à trois mètres du lit.

"Ce que je peux être maladroite !" s'exclama Mc Gonagall, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, mais Hermione eut le temps d'entrevoir la lueur soucieuse au fond des yeux des deux sorcières qui se jetèrent un regard de connivence.

"Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune fille.

\- Non, non, tout va bien. La nuit a été courte pour tout le monde... Je suis simplement épuisée et j'ai du mal à contrôler ma puissance magique." répondit l'Ecossaise en récupérant sa baguette. Changeant de conversation elle s'enquit :

"Vous allez poursuivre vos études, je suppose ?

\- Oui, effectivement, j'aimerais suivre la septième année afin d'obtenir les ASPIC et m'inscrire ensuite dans une université prestigieuse.

\- C'est parfait ! Nous allons faire en sorte que Poudlard soit opérationnel à la rentrée de septembre. Kingsley m'a assurée du soutien du Ministère de la Magie, c'est lui qui le dirige depuis cette nuit. Les sympathisants de Voldemort travaillant au Ministère ont été destitués, et certains ont même été emprisonnés...

Alors, où allez-vous loger, Miss Granger ? ajouta la Directrice.

\- Harry m'a invité à rester chez lui jusqu'à ce que le Château rouvre ses portes.

\- Excellente idée, je suis heureuse de savoir que vous ne resterez pas seule. Si vous avez des ennuis de quelque nature que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, je serai toujours là pour vous aider, Miss Granger... affirma-t-elle en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Restée seule, enfin presque, Hermione enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se concentra de son mieux pour se remémorer dans les moindres détails les derniers instants qui avaient précédé sa perte de connaissance.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir réussi à juguler le poison dans l'organisme de Rogue, et à stopper la terrible hémorragie et ensuite... plus rien... aucune image ne lui revenait, tout était confus dans sa tête. Sentant la migraine revenir, la jeune fille cessa ses efforts cérébraux. Elle avait dû s'endormir dans la Cabane Hurlante suite à une fatigue extrême, point final, inutile de se tracasser.

Elle dîna légèrement, prit la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves que lui procura Pomfresh. Avant même avoir terminé le flacon, terrassée par l'épuisement, elle sombra dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.

La jeune fille s'installa dès le lendemain chez Harry qui vint la chercher. Leur cohabitation au 12 Square Grimmaurd se déroula le mieux du monde. Déjà amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers, Ron y compris, avaient développé une réelle complicité qui avait pris de l'ampleur durant tous les mois passés dans la clandestinité, à la recherche des Horcruxes. Ils se comprenaient sans même se parler.

Deux semaines après son arrivée dans la vieille demeure, Hermione s'y sentait comme chez elle. Elle n'était toujours pas retournée dans la maison de ses parents, trop de souvenirs, trop de nostalgie, trop de souffrance y étaient rattachés. Elle n'y retournerait que si elle parvenait à restituer la mémoire de ses géniteurs. Harry était souvent absent, il s'occupait de la défense de Rogue, ne ménageant pas ses efforts pour que l'homme fût déclaré innocent, aussi Hermione le voyait-elle moins que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle passait ses journées à compulser des ouvrages sur le Sort d'Oubliettes, mais jusqu'à présent ses recherches restaient infructueuses.

Elle avait été convoquée par le Magenmagot une seule fois, et avait dû expliquer au juge Petterski qui l'interrogeait comment elle avait sauvé la vie de son professeur. Quand il lui demanda quelles avaient été ses motivations, elle fut dans l'incapacité de répondre précisément à la question : elle déclara simplement avoir agi par instinct, qu'elle en aurait fait de même pour tout autre personne. Le représentant du Magenmagot sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse laconique et elle ne fut plus importunée.

Un matin, alors que la jeune fille retirait sa chemise de nuit, elle remarqua une petite trace sombre dans le creux de son bras gauche. Intriguée, elle l'observa minutieusement et elle découvrit une marque qui ressemblait à n'en pas douter à une ligne tortueuse, longue d'environ un centimètre. Comment avait-elle obtenu cet étrange tatouage ? Elle eut beau fouiller le moindre recoin de sa mémoire, elle était dans l'incapacité de mettre le doigt sur l'événement l'ayant provoqué.

Quand Harry rentra, elle lui en fit part, mais ce dernier ne s'en inquiéta nullement, lui montrant toutes les marques, cicatrices pour la plupart, presque toutes indélébiles, qu'il avait récoltées tout au long de leur périple à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il affirma à Hermione que cette marque s'atténuerait certainement au fil du temps pour finalement disparaître. Rassurée, la sorcière n'y prêta plus guère attention.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Hermione se rendit au Tribunal de Justice du Magenmagot. Elle tenait absolument à assister au procès de Rogue. Harry lui avait raconté tous les souvenirs de l'homme qu'il avait pu voir dans la Pensine, et la sorcière en avait été très émue.

Cet homme austère avait vécu une enfance des plus misérables, dépourvue d'amour, mais son adolescence fut bien pire : il tomba amoureux dès leur première rencontre de sa voisine, Lily Evans, qui n'éprouvait pour lui que de l'amitié, et cette dernière se détourna définitivement de lui le jour où il la traita de "Sang-de-Bourbe" après que les Maraudeurs l'eussent humilié de manière dégradante. Elle épousa même son ennemi juré, James Potter, l'un de ses pires harceleurs. Alors il se tourna vers les Arts Sombres et rejoignit les disciples de Voldemort, pensant obtenir la puissance et, pourquoi pas, reconquérir celle qu'il ne cessa jamais d'aimer.

Quand son Maître connut la Prophétie et qu'il décida de tuer le fils de Lily, Rogue supplia Voldemort d'épargner la mère, mais elle mourut en voulant sauver son enfant. Le sorcier, entretemps, s'était tourné vers Dumbledore afin qu'il les sauvât mais peine perdue, la trahison de Peter Pettigrow, le Gardien du Secret, permit au Seigneur des Ténèbres de trouver la maison des Potter.

Seulement, par le miracle de l'amour maternel, quand Voldemort lança le Sort de la Mort sur Harry, il se retourna contre lui et il mourut, laissant une cicatrice sur le front de l'enfant et en le transformant en l'un de ses Horcruxes... Désespéré par la perte de celle qu'il aimait, Rogue rejoignit Dumbledore qui le défendit auprès du Magenmagot, évitant une incarcération à Azkhaban. Albus lui attribua le poste de Professeur de Potions, et plus tard de Directeur de Serpentard, à la condition expresse de lui obéir en tous points, et de protéger Harry jusqu'à sa majorité, car il était persuadé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. La seule exigence du jeune sorcier fut que de son vivant personne ne connût ses véritables motivations, ce qu'il y avait de meilleur caché au fond de son cœur...

Lors de la sixième année de Harry, Dumbledore, empoisonné par l'un des Horcruxes la Bague de Gaunt, et se sachant condamné, exigea de Rogue qui le tuât. Ainsi, Draco ne fut pas obligé de commettre un Impardonnable, et Voldemort conserva toute sa confiance dans son espion. Ce dernier jura à son mentor de protéger les élèves de Poudlard des exactions que ne manqueraient pas de commettre les autres Mangemorts s'il était nommé Directeur du Collège.

.

 _Tribunal, le17 juin 1998_

Il se tenait droit, au milieu du prétoire, l'attitude altière malgré les chaînes magiques qui enserraient sa poitrine et ses jambes, l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, mais encore assez longs pour faire un rideau devant son visage. Il avait toujours été très mince, mais là il était d'une maigreur épouvantable, son teint si blafard que sa peau en était diaphane. Un foulard noir enveloppait son cou, cachant les cicatrices laissées par Nagini.

Il y avait foule dans la salle d'audience du tribunal. L'on eut dit que tous les sorciers du Monde Magique avaient tenu à assister au procès de celui qui était devenu le plus célèbre Mangemort. Il faut dire que les journaux s'en étaient donné à cœur joie, reprenant les interrogations que se posait tout-un-chacun : Rogue était-il un héros magnifique ou un traître monstrueux ? Hermione était dans le public, accompagnée de Ginny, Luna, Neville et Ron. Elle n'avait guère revu ses amis durant les vacances,

L'accusé rejeta sa tête en arrière, dégageant subitement ses yeux. Son regard fut attiré comme par un aimant par celui de la jeune fille : les obsidiennes croisèrent les grands yeux Whisky, mais la lueur qui s'alluma immédiatement dans les sombres iris était tellement chargée de haine que la sorcière recula d'un pas, comme si elle avait été frappée par un Cognard. Sa hanche heurta la tribune en bois située à son côté droit, provoquant une vive douleur. Elle faillit ne pas sentir l'élancement de la petite cicatrice de son bras. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Rogue, il regardait droit devant lui, son visage redevenu absolument impassible, ses lèvres étirées formant une ligne mince.

Quand le silence se fit enfin dans la salle, le greffier lut la longue liste des crimes imputés au sorcier. Ce dernier ne sourcilla pas une seule fois, et à chaque question du juge ou de l'un de ses assesseurs, il répondit d'une voix ferme, avouant les forfaits commis, sans jamais essayer de minimiser son rôle, comme si être envoyé à Azkhaban et de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ne le concernait nullement, à moins que ce fut ce qu'il désirait...

Se succédèrent les plaidoiries, avec les témoins à charge puis à décharge sous l'œil toujours indifférent de l'accusé. Harry le défendit avec acharnement, soutenu par Mc Gonagall et le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley. Ces derniers ne ménagèrent pas leurs efforts en faveur de l'acquittement de l'accusé. Le portrait de Phinéas Black apporta lui aussi sa contribution en confirmant les déclarations précédentes. Il déclara que Rogue avait toujours obéi à Dumbledore, que c'est lui qui avait apporté l'Epée de Gryffondor à Harry dans la Forêt de Dean, et quand il fut nommé Directeur de Poudlard, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger les élèves des agissements cruels des Carrow.

Les débats durèrent plus de quatre heures. Finalement, les juges et les jurés se retirèrent. Les délibérations durèrent une heure quarante-cinq. Cela pouvait annoncer un verdict clément ou au contraire... impitoyable.

Hermione attendait le résultat avec une forte appréhension. Ses mains devinrent moites, et son cœur se mit à pulser furieusement dans sa poitrine. Juges et jurés revinrent siéger. Le premier juge déroula un parchemin qu'il lut avec emphase :

"Après délibération de la Cour et des jurés, Severus Tobias Rogue, vous êtes déclaré innocent des crimes pour lesquels vous étiez poursuivi, car il a été prouvé que vous avez agi en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre, sur les ordres du regretté Albus Dumbledore. Par conséquent, vous êtes relaxé et votre baguette vous est restituée. Au nom des Communautés Magique et Moldue, je vous remercie pour le rôle décisif que vous avez joué, permettant la disparition définitive de Tom Jédusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort."

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, affichant son habituel masque neutre, mais Hermione nota tout de même une crispation de la mâchoire. Dès que le garde le libéra de ses chaînes, il frotta immédiatement de son index le creux de son bras droit, les sourcils en accent circonflexe. Il s'avança fièrement dans la travée centrale, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui, sous les applaudissements de la quasi totalité de l'assistance, accompagnés malgré tout de quelques huées hostiles.

Quand il passa à proximité d'Hermione, il ralentit le pas, et la jeune fille crut qu'il allait regarder dans sa direction. Elle sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, mais Rogue reprit sa démarche hautaine et sortit du Tribunal, encadré par Mc Gonagall et Kingsley. Dès qu'il parvint sur le parvis du bâtiment, il disparut dans un tourbillon noir, abandonnant les journalistes et les badauds sidérés et déçus.

Hermione et ses amis sortirent à leur tour de la Salle d'Audience, au milieu du brouhaha des conversations qui tournaient toutes autour du mystérieux sorcier. Les jeunes sorciers se rendirent dans un pub boire une Biéraubeurre, bavardant avec animation, même si la mort de Fred et Remus étaient dans leurs esprits. Malgré elle, les pensées d'Hermione dérivaient vers son énigmatique professeur : qu'allait-il devenir ? Retournerait-il à Poudlard ou... se retirerait-il à l'écart du monde ?

.

 _Cette nuit-là, les rêves commencèrent..._

.

.

 _Alors, un p'tit com ?_


	3. Chapter 3 Retour à Poudlard

**Notes** : Merci à toutes pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements !

Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices, à celles qui suivent et qui mettent cette fic dans leurs favoris !

Que sont ces rêves qui vont perturber notre jeune Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce qui attend les amis à Poudlard ?

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 **Avertissement** : passage difficile en début de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre III - Retour à Poudlard**

 **.**

 _Cette nuit-là, les rêves commencèrent..._

 _._

 _Je sens ses yeux rougeoyants qui me scrutent. Il essaie de sonder mon esprit, et je le laisse pénétrer. Heureusement que je suis excellent Occlumens et ne lui laisse voir que mon désir de lui plaire et de le servir, ainsi que mes conversations avec Dumbledore. Il se retire de ma tête et un sourire satisfait puis cruel s'affiche sur son visage décharné._

 _"J'ai une surprise pour toi, Severus..."_

 _Une sueur froide coule le long de mon dos. Je connais ce ton onctueux, je sais ce qu'il annonce. Pourtant, je réussis à étirer mes lèvres pour former un sourire._

 _"J'ai hâte de la connaître, Maître..._

 _\- Mulciber et Avery ont apporté quelques Moldues. Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec l'une d'elles à ta guise, puis tu t'en débarrasseras, comme d'habitude... Elle est derrière toi..."_

 _Je devine qu'il jubile, je le sens. Je réponds avec obséquiosité, en embrassant avec une dévotion parfaitement feinte, l'ourlet de sa robe._

 _\- Merci, Maître."_

 _Je sais qu'il teste ma loyauté à son égard et que je vais, encore une fois, devoir accomplir encore une fois des actes abominables, mais je les effectuerai car j'ai promis d'espionner pour Dumbledore, en souvenir d'Elle..._

 _Je me retourne. Elle se tient devant moi, ses vêtements sont déchirés, laissant entrevoir une peau d'albâtre, parsemée de taches de rousseur. Sa chevelure, longue et rousse, me rappelle une autre femme, la seule qui ait jamais su faire battre mon cœur, et je ne doute pas un instant que cette coïncidence n'en est guère une... Je m'oblige à ne rien éprouver, à ne laisser qu'un grand froid envahir mon âme. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux larmoyants emplis de peur. Elle me supplie sur un ton quasiment hystérique :_

 _"Pitié, Monsieur ! Pitié ! Ne me faites pas de mal !"_

 _J'affiche un air cynique en laissant échapper un ricanement, sachant que le moindre de mes gestes, de mes paroles est passé à la loupe par les autres Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je tends mes bras et arrache violemment les derniers lambeaux de vêtements qui lui restent, la laissant nue, tremblante et désemparée._

 _Je supplie Merlin de me pardonner. J'écarte ses cuisses et je me force en elle, ignorant ses cris de douleur et ses supplications... Mon âme est souillée une fois encore, il n'y aura pas de rédemption..._

Hermione se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, échevelée, son cœur battant follement la chamade, les yeux mouillés de ses larmes. Agenouillée, se balançant d'avant en arrière, elle se parla, à mi-voix, en agrippant ses draps :

"Oh mon Dieu ! Quel horrible cauchemar ? il semblait si réel... On aurait dit que... j'étais un Mangemort ! Et c'était... Rogue, j'en suis persuadée. Je ressentais toutes ses émotions. Que m'arrive-t-il ?"

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et un Harry dépenaillé, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes de travers, surgit et enregistra la scène : son amie venait de vivre un terrible cauchemar. Ses cris l'avaient réveillé, et il venait réconforter la sorcière.

La voix encore ensommeillée il s'enquit, tout en s'asseyant sur le matelas, à ses côtés :

"Hermio... ne ? C'est à cause de... ce qu'il t'est arrivé... au Manoir des... Malfoy ?"

Le sorcier s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sortir des griffes la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne fût cruellement torturé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Les cris de douleur qu'elle avait poussés hanteraient à jamais son esprit. Mais Hermione secoua négativement sa tête. Elle avoua péniblement, en massant doucement ses tempes :

"Non, non. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi. C'était comme si je... vivais le cauchemar d'une autre personne et... - elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard - je suis presque certaine que c'était celui de... Rogue !"

A présent totalement réveillé, Harry questionna avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix :

"Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien, c'est comme lorsque tu étais connecté avec Voldemort, et que tu savais ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait. Ce que je viens de rêver, c'était comme si je le vivais, comme si j'étais la personne qui... qui... commettait ce... viol... acheva-t-elle avec difficulté, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

\- Oh Hermione ! C'est absolument monstrueux !" Après un silence qui dura de longues secondes, il poursuivit :

"C'est curieux tout de même... On dirait qu'un lien... s'est créé entre vous...

\- Un lien ? Mais... qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Il semblerait que d'avoir sauvé la vie de Rogue, cela a créé... une sorte de... connexion entre vous."

Il ajouta, un pli soucieux sur le front :

"Dis-moi, quand tu l'as sauvé, dans la Cabane Hurlante, tu as réussi à stopper la propagation du poison, ainsi que l'hémorragie ?"

D'un mouvement vertical de la tête, la sorcière approuva. Harry poursuivit :

"Je me souviens parfaitement qu'il avait perdu énormément de sang. Comment as-tu réussi à reconstituer son volume sanguin ? Il ne restait qu'une Potion Régénératrice, me semble-t-il ?

\- Non, non. Je lui en ai donné trois.

\- Trois ? Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui, oui, je t'assure, je les ai prises de mon sac."

Le sorcier paraissait perplexe. Il était persuadé avoir vu un seul flacon dans le sac de son amie. Pourtant, Hermione affirmait le contraire, et ce n'était guère une personne qui mentait, bien au contraire. Etait-ce sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours ?

Prenant un ton grave, Harry ajouta lentement :

"Hermione, tu sais que... sauver un sorcier n'est pas anodin ?"

Devant l'air interrogateur de son amie il enchaîna :

"Je veux dire que Rogue... maintenant, a une _Dette de Vie_ envers toi.

\- Mais... je l'ai sauvé sans rien attendre en retour ! s'exclama vivement la sorcière.

\- Je sais, je sais, Hermione, répondit le jeune homme en cherchant à prendre un ton apaisant. Mais, chez les sorciers, sauver une personne n'est pas un acte innocent. Cela implique que... Rogue te doit une faveur à présent. Et le connaissant, cela ne doit guère l'enchanter..."

La jeune fille était toute chamboulée. Bien sûr elle avait entendu parler des _Dettes de Vie_ , mais elle avait cru, en toute bonne foi, que cela ne concernait que les sorciers qui sauvaient une vie par cupidité, pour exiger ensuite un remboursement en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes ou... un arrangement, mais sauver quelqu'un par altruisme, c'était un acte qui n'engageait à rien... C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il l'avait regardée avec tant de haine, le jour de son procès ?

"Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fait ?" gémit la jeune fille en se tenant la tête dans ses mains. Harry tenta de la consoler en encerclant ses épaules avec ses bras.

"Ecoute, Rogue te connaît, il sait que tu n'es pas ce genre de personnes qui cherchent à profiter des autres, que tu n'es pas opportuniste... Cela s'arrangera. Peut-être qu'une discussion franche entre vous lèverait les doutes et les suspicions ?

\- Une discussion avec Rogue ? Je... je doute qu'il accepte de me parler...

\- Si jamais il reprend son poste de professeur à Poudlard, les occasions de lui parler ne manqueront pas, et tu pourras tout lui expliquer...

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit une Hermione quelque peu soulagée. Elle ajouta :

"Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous recouchions... Merci Harry pour ton soutien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, après tout, les amis c'est fait pour ça : ils sont présents pour les bons, mais aussi les mauvais moments !

\- Merci, Harry ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux, à présent. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit à toi !"

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Les quatre amis venaient de monter dans le train : Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione. Au milieu des autres voyageurs, sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, ils avaient aperçu Neville, Hannah, Luna, Draco, Pansy et qui devaient à présent occuper d'autres wagons. Tous les élèves ayant survécu à la Bataille Finale avaient tenu à poursuivre leurs études à Poudlard qui avait été restauré durant tout l'été, grâce au travail acharné des professeurs, de nombreux volontaires, ainsi qu'un nombreux personnel qualifié venu de toute l'Europe, dépêché en urgence par le Ministère de la Magie.

Ce dernier avait compris l'importance de la remise en état du Collège : il fallait prouver à l'ensemble du Monde Magique qu'avec la disparition de Voldemort, l'ordre était revenu et que Poudlard, lieu de la terrible Bataille Finale, ne resterait pas en ruine et retrouverait toute sa gloire pour la rentrée de septembre. Une stèle commémorative trônait au milieu du parc, rappelant le nom des personnes qui avaient perdu leur vie pour que la Lumière l'emportât.

Dans leur compartiment du Poudlard Express, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent assis en face de Ginny et de Ron. Les jeunes gens, qui babillaient gaiement sur le quai, se sentirent gênés, maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient à huis clos. Au fond des yeux de la sœur et du frère, se lisait un fond de tristesse. L'on devinait que la disparition de Fred les avait marqués. Le train s'ébranla, provoquant une soudaine secousse puis après pris de la vitesse, il fut animé d'un mouvement régulier.

Le " _Toc toc_ " contre la vitre de la porte les tira du silence pesant qui s'était installé. La figure ridée et joviale d'une vieille sorcière voûtée apparut et allégea l'atmosphère devenue pesante.

"Vous désirez quelque chose, jeunes gens ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante.

\- Avec plaisir !" s'écria aussitôt Harry en sortant des Mornilles et des Noises de sa poche.

Son enthousiasme amena un sourire sur le visage de ses amis. Il acheta des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Dragées surprises, des Ballongommes, et tous, hormis Ginny, se crurent revenus en septembre 1991, quand pour la première fois ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même compartiment. La Rouquine devina leurs pensées et elle sourit à son tour. Ils se délectèrent des friandises, riant quand l'un d'entre eux tombait sur un bonbon de Bertie Crochue au goût tellement horrible que leurs grimaces déclenchaient aussitôt des fous-rires intempestifs.

Harry tendit un paquet de Chocogrenouilles à Hermione qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Quand elle regarda la carte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, un frisson la parcourut et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement : c'était le professeur Rogue avec son éternel air renfrogné. Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés, dans une posture arrogante. Derrière sa photographie l'on pouvait lire :

 _Severus Rogue, né le 9 janvier 1960. Directeur de Serpentard depuis 1981 et de Poudlard en 1997/98. Héros qui a permis la chute de Voldemort. Décoré du Premier Ordre de Merlin. Maître de Potions renommé._

Curieusement, en lisant sa biographie succincte, elle ressentit un vide douloureux dans son ventre et laissa échapper un soupir. Quand elle releva sa tête, elle croisa le regard empreint de curiosité de Ron posé sur elle. Hermione haussa doucement les épaules, et ils poursuivirent leurs bavardages innocents jusqu'à leur terminus, essayant de deviner quels professeurs ils retrouveraient, lesquels seraient absents.

Ils eurent la surprise de retrouver Hagrid sur le quai qui les salua avec véhémence. Sa grosse voix résonna fortement sous la voûte de la gare qui trembla :

"Harry ! Hermione ! Ron ! Ginny ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver !"

Les yeux du demi-Géant s'embuèrent tandis qu'il serrait à les étouffer ses jeunes amis entre ses bras musclés. Il avait participé activement à la reconstruction de Poudlard, aussi n'avait-il revu aucun d'entre eux. Ecrire s'apparentant pour lui à une corvée, il n'avait pas envoyé de lettre à Harry qui semblait aussi ému que lui de le revoir. Il leur apprit que Mc Gonagall, la Directrice de Poudlard, avait nommé Aurora Sinistra Directrice de Gryffondor, Flitwick et Chourave conservaient leur poste tandis que Rogue reprenait la direction de Serpentard et sa charge de Professeur de Potions, Slughorn ayant opté pour le départ en retraite. Un nouveau professeur occuperait le poste de DCFM.

 _"Finalement, il a préféré réintégré le Château..."_ pensa Hermione.

Après de longues embrassades, Hagrid amena les jeunes sorciers au bord du lac où ils prirent place sur l'une des nombreuses barques. Quelques minutes après, ils aperçurent le Château, et chacun d'entre eux ressentit un pincement au cœur en admirant l'énorme bâtisse toujours aussi impressionnante qui se dressait au loin. Sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé, les regards d'Hermione et Harry se croisèrent, dans lesquels on pouvait lire la même phrase :

 _"Nous sommes de retour chez nous..."_

Dès que les jeunes sorciers pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, des murmures émerveillés s'échappèrent non seulement des lèvres des élèves de première année, mais également de celles de leurs aînés. Poudlard avait retrouvé sa splendeur et sa féérie légendaires. Des milliers de bougies en suspension éclairaient la pièce, alors que le plafond représentait Albus Dumbledore dans sa robe bleue, et qui, régulièrement, adressait un clin d'œil complice aux participants. Les fantômes circulaient dans les airs, formant des arabesques, saluant les étudiants. De délicieuses victuailles trônaient sur les tables, dégageant des arômes alléchants.

Mc Gonagall, vêtue de sa sempiternelle robe verte, un chignon serré sur sa nuque, des lunettes sur son nez pointu, s'avança sur l'estrade où étaient disposées les tables des professeurs. Elle fit tinter son gobelet en étain, imposant le silence et déclara de sa voix haut perchée :

"Avant que vous ne puissiez vous attabler, je vais vous présenter le personnel de Poudlard, puis nous assisterons à la Cérémonie de Répartition des Premières Années..."

L'Ecossaise présenta l'infirmière, le concierge et les professeurs, déjà connus du quatuor d'amis. Pourtant, quand Mc Gonagal désigna Rogue à l'assemblée, Hermione leva ses yeux automatiquement et ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le sorcier. Il avait pris un peu de poids mais restait encore très mince. Ses cheveux avaient pratiquement retrouvé leur longueur usuelle et retombaient sur ses épaules. Le foulard qu'il portait le jour de son procès n'était plus autour de son cou, mais ses cicatrices étaient cachées par son col blanc relevé. Son visage affichait un profond ennui, et dans ses yeux noirs on ne pouvait... rien lire. Son regard était impénétrable. Il se dégageait une grande froideur de la longue silhouette immobile.

Autour d'elle, Hermione entendit des voix féminines s'exclamer :

"Waouh ! Vous avez vu Rogue ? Il est tellement sexy !

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il était un héros !

\- Vous avez vu ? Il a jeté un coup d'œil dans ma direction !

\- Non, c'est faux ! C'est moi qu'il a regardé !

\- Oh, il est trop craquant..."

La Gryffondor plissa son nez. Elle se sentit prise de nausées en entendant ces réflexions déplacées et mensongères de ses camarades. Le comportement de ces dernières l'écœurait totalement : elles avaient toujours méprisé Rogue, et maintenant qu'il était considéré comme un héros, elles tombaient en pâmoison. L'homme n'avait apparemment pas entendu les exclamations, et si c'était le cas, il n'en montra rien. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les yeux de glace s'emplirent immédiatement d'une franche animosité. Hermione fut subitement prise d'un vertige, et porta une main sur son front. Aussitôt, Ron entoura son bras gauche autour de ses épaules, cherchant à la réconforter.

"Hé, Mione ! s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est rien. Je dois faire un peu d'hypoglycémie. Je vais manger et cela va passer..."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa une petite grappe de raisin dont elle en détacha les grains qu'elle ingéra un par un, lentement. Dans le même temps, Mc Gonagall présentait le nouveau professeur :

"Voici Monsieur Dimitri Ivanov. Il arrive du Collège de Durmstrang et a accepté le poste de DCFM que nous proposions, suite au départ à la retraite du professeur Slughorn remplacé par le professeur Rogue. Souhaitons-lui la bienvenue !"

Pendant que les élèves applaudissaient, le sorcier salua d'un petit hochement de tête, tandis que les mêmes filles qui bavassaient peu auparavant sur Rogue, reportaient à présent leurs attentions sur Ivanov. Hermione interrompit son ingestion de raisin pour mieux détailler le nouveau professeur.

Il fallait avouer que l'homme avait fière allure et qu'il possédait une beauté masculine slave à couper le souffle. Il était grand, larges épaules, mince, les cheveux noirs, courts, souples, un nez droit, les pommettes hautes et des yeux... d'un bleu électrique. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années. L'homme aux traits d'Apollon arbora un sourire, découvrant des dents parfaitement blanches.

Les comparaisons entre le professeur de Potions et celui de DCFM allèrent bon train entre les étudiants, au net avantage de ce dernier. Curieusement, Hermione n'approuvait pas les remarques. Certes, Ivanov était plus beau que Rogue, c'était incontestable, mais il se dégageait de l'ex Mangemort un magnétisme animal, une beauté ténébreuse qui provoqua involontairement un frisson dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas insensible aux prunelles de jais, capables de vous transpercer d'un seul regard.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de la Directrice aussitôt après le repas, en même temps que sept autres élèves, trois filles et quatre garçons, dont Pansy et Draco. La sorcière se doutait bien de quoi il retournait. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'avec ses camarades ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Chourave, Sinistra, Flitwick et... Rogue étaient déjà là. Hermione avait deviné sa présence avant même de le voir, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle baissa les yeux dès qu'elle sentit qu'il posait un regard appuyé dans sa direction. Mc Gonagall donna ses directives :

"Comme vous devez vous en doutez, je vous ai fait venir car vous êtes nommés Préfet de votre Maison pour cette année. Je vous remets votre insigne. Vos Directeurs de Maison, y compris moi- même, comptons sur vous pour y faire honneur.

\- Oui, Madame", déclarèrent avec respect les élèves, arborant fièrement l'insigne qui venait d'être épinglé sur leur uniforme.

Mc Gonagall rappela les règles et devoirs des préfets :

"Vous devez faire respecter le règlement du Collège, veiller à ce qu'une ambiance sereine règne au sein de chaque Maison, patrouiller le soir dans les couloirs et ne pas hésiter à informer votre Directeur ou Directrice si un incident grave a lieu."

Les nouveaux préfets acquiescèrent de la tête. Mc Gonagall poursuivit :

"Bien. Cette année, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy, vous serez Préfets-en-Chef."

Les interpellés se regardèrent brièvement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, mais depuis que Draco n'avait pas dénoncé Harry à Bellatrix lors de la capture du Trio d'Or par les Snatchers, un certain équilibre s'était instauré dans leurs relations. Aussi, aucun des d'eux ne prit ombrage que celui qui était considéré auparavant comme un ennemi, serait un égal dans Poudlard, et qu'ils seraient souvent associés lors des patrouilles de nuit. Seule Pansy jeta un regard noir vers la jeune Gryffondor. La voix aigue de Mc Gonagall tira Hermione de ses pensées :

"Severus, pouvez-vous accompagner Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy dans leurs nouveaux appartements ?"

Le susnommé grimaça, et même en mordit ses joues internes, brûlant de refuser l'injonction de sa supérieure. Il inspira profondément, et d'un rapide hochement de la tête il montra son consentement. Sans qu'un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, il sortit du Bureau de la Directrice dans un envol de sa cape, tandis qu'Hermione et Draco lui emboîtaient le pas.

Heureusement que les chambres étaient situées non loin du Bureau, autrement les jeunes sorciers auraient perdu la trace de Rogue, tellement il marchait vite, les obligeant à courir à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent devant deux portes en noyer qui se faisaient face avec un _P_ gravé en leur centre. Les jeunes sorciers étaient complètement essoufflés, alors que leur professeur donnait l'impression de n'avoir effectué aucun effort particulier. Ce dernier prit la parole, la voix cassante :

"Le mot de passe pour que vous puissiez avoir accès à vos appartements est pour le moment identique, c'est _Dumbledore_. A vous de le changer dès que vous serez seuls - il ricana - il va de soi que vous ne devez le communiquer à personne... Je vous laisse, vos malles vous seront apportées dans une demi-heure, cela vous permettra de vous familiariser avec les lieux d'ici là. Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur. " répondirent d'une seule voix les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef, un peu surpris de cette présentation pour le moins concise.

Alors que Draco pénétrait dans sa chambre, désireux d'en prendre possession, et que Rogue faisait déjà demi-tour dans le couloir, Hermione s'élança vers celui-ci, sachant qu'une telle occasion ne se présenterait pas de sitôt. Elle l'implora :

"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Il faut que je vous parle ! Je vous en prie, c'est important !"

Mais l'homme ne ralentit pas son allure et la jeune fille dut courir pour le rattraper, et seuls ses pas résonnaient sur le carrelage. Quand elle toucha sa manche, un courant électrique traversa la sorcière. Rogue sursauta, puis s'arrêta brusquement, et le regard qu'il lui lança était tellement venimeux qu'Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que le sorcier siffla, ses narines pincées :

"Je vous IN-TER-DIS de me toucher, Granger ! Sachez qu'il est inutile d'attendre de ma part un quelconque remerciement pour votre intervention dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Je ne vous avais rien demandé, mais bien sûr, avec votre stupide caractère gryffondorien, il a fallu que vous vous mêliez de ce qui ne vous regardait pas ! Et maintenant, à cause de vous, je suis... je suis... " et sa voix commençait à se briser.

Dévastée, essayant de contenir les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, la sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Se reprenant, la voix cinglante, Rogue asséna brutalement :

"Nous aurons une petite discussion, Granger, mais quand MOI, je l'aurai décidé ! Maintenant disparaissez, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous m'entendez !"

Il disparut quelques secondes plus tard, abandonnant une Hermione totalement désemparée, qui avait l'impression qu'un grand vide dévorait ses entrailles. Elle resta de longues minutes prostrée, puis finalement se leva pour rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait passer rendre visite à Pomfresh afin qu'elle lui fournît des flacons de Potions Pour un Sommeil Sans Rêves, elle allait en avoir besoin...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Le premier de cours de Potions fut surprenant. Tout le monde, hormis peut-être Hermione, s'attendait à ce que Rogue montrât un visage plus humain, mais il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire. Il fut absolument infect, même pire qu'auparavant. Et les filles qui avaient espéré le séduire en furent pour leurs frais : quand elles tentèrent leurs minauderies, il les rabroua sur un ton si humiliant qu'elles se mirent à bégayer et à pleurer de honte. Il dénigra le travail des uns, renvoya dans le néant celui des autres, personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il n'adressa pas la parole, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à Hermione ; c'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Ron tenta de la soutenir en posant une main apaisante sur la sienne, mais cela n'ôta pas la douleur qui étreignait sa poitrine.

La sorcière ne se comprenait plus : chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en présence de Rogue, en classe ou dans les couloirs, elle était inexplicablement attirée par lui. Il la troublait et la fascinait tout à la fois. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle ne ressentait absolument rien, qu'elle aimait Ron, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, et en éprouvait une sourde angoisse. Comment ce sorcier qui ne cachait pas sa haine envers elle pouvait-il autant la captiver ?

Elle se souvint avoir éprouvé pour l'homme un béguin en deuxième année quand il avait affronté en duel Lockheart (qu'elle admirait alors), et que d'un simple geste élégant de sa baguette, il avait projeté le fanfaron à plusieurs mètres, les quatre fers en l'air... Une admiration sans bornes avait soudainement gonflé sa poitrine. A partir de ce jour, en secret, elle se mit à ressentir un respect teinté d'adoration pour son sombre professeur. Bien entendu, elle n'en parla jamais à personne, pas même à Ginny, sachant qu'elle soulèverait un tollé à son encontre.

Au fil des années, son béguin s'atténua, ses études et la lutte contre Voldemort accaparaient trop ses pensées, mais elle était restée fascinée par le sombre sorcier, sa voix soyeuse, ses yeux aux profondeurs insondables et sa démarche altière et féline. Jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année, elle avait recherché son approbation, attendu des félicitations pour son travail quasi parfait, mais l'homme était resté indifférent à ses efforts. Elle se souvint d'un jour où, en lui rendant son parchemin, il lui avait asséné ce commentaire lapidaire :

"Miss Granger, vous vous contentez de resservir ce que vous puisez dans les manuels au lieu d'utiliser vos compétences pour élargir le champ des possibilités. Vous êtes trop... scolaire."

De même, elle n'oublierait jamais l'incident en classe, quand il s'était moqué ouvertement de ses dents allongées par le Sort lancé sur elle par Draco. Quand l'homme avait répondu sur un ton laconique :

"Je ne vois aucune différence..."

... elle en avait été dévastée. Heureusement que Pomfresh s'était occupée d'elle, lui restituant une dentition parfaite à l'aide de la magie.

Quand Harry avait dénigré leur professeur, affirmant qu'il était au service de Voldemort, la jeune fille avait patiemment défendu le sorcier car Dumbledore lui conservait sa confiance, et que ce grand sorcier ne pouvait se méprendre sur son professeur, c'était impossible ! Lorsqu'il avait assassiné son mentor, toutes ses certitudes avaient volé en éclats, et elle avait dû reconnaître ses torts : Rogue était bien un traître, un être méprisable qui ne méritait aucune compassion, encore moins la sienne.

Malgré tout, quand Nagini l'avait attaqué, son empathie naturelle avait repris le dessus et elle n'avait pas hésité à le sauver. Mais pour quel résultat ? Sans qu'elle l'eût désiré, Rogue lui devait une _Dette de Vie_ et ne semblait éprouver à son encontre que mépris et même... exécration.

Après ce qu'elle avait appris, durant ses songes, des actes monstrueux qu'il avait été obligés de commettre, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il se détestait. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Rogue aussi faisait d'étranges rêves...

.

.

 _Un p'tit com pour un grand "Hop !' ?_


	4. Chapter 4 Caractères Incompatibles

**Notes** : encore une fois merci à toutes, chères lectrices !

Grâce à vous j'ai passé un super anniversaire dimanche, merci _LaurineRogue_ et à _Zeugma412_ pour me l'avoir souhaité !

Vous êtes toujours présentes et cela me comble de joie ! Je suis toujours émerveillée de voir que vous appréciez autant cette histoire... Ayant à nouveau subi les aléas de la connexion internet fort aléatoire de Lozère, je n'ai pu répondre dans l'immédiat aux reviews, mais ai réussi à le faire quelques jours plus tard...

Quels rêves agitent les nuits de Rogue ? Qui est réellement Dimitri Ivanov ? L'attitude de Rogue en cours de Potions s'améliore-t-elle ?

Bienvenue à Guest, Eileen Ana, Kyara, Lorel et MaryJanee. Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : passage difficile en début de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre IV - Caractères Incompatibles**

.

 _Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Rogue aussi faisait d'étranges rêves..._

.

 _["Faites ce que je vous dis ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger que nous courons ! hurle Bellatrix._

 _Elle est effrayante, comme folle. Un mince jet de feu jaillit de sa baguette et brûle le tapis en y laissant un trou._

 _"Emmenez ces prisonniers à la cave, Greyback._ ordonne la mère de Draco. _Mais sa sœur la coupe sèchement :_

 _\- Attends ! Tous sauf... sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe."_

 _Le loup-garou émet un grognement de plaisir._ Je sens mon sang qui se fige dans mes veines. Je n'ignore pas la cruauté dont peut être capable Bellatrix Lestrange : je le lis dans ses yeux déments. _Ron se met à hurler :_

 _"Non ! prenez-moi à sa place, gardez-moi si vous voulez !"_

 _Bellatrix le frappe aussitôt en plein visage. Le coup résonne dans la pièce et me fait sursauter._ J'ai peur.

 _"Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi que je m'occuperai tout de suite après. Emmène-les au sous-sol, Greyback, et enferme-les bien, mais ne leur fait rien d'autre... pas encore."_

Son ton me donne la chair de poule. J'appréhende ce qui m'attend. _Elle jette sa baguette au loup-garou et sort de sous sa robe un petit poignard d'argent. Elle me détache de mes amis puis me tire par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce. J'eus le temps d'entendre Greyback susurrer à Ron avant qu'il ne disparaisse vers la cave avec Harry :_

 _"Tu crois qu'elle me laissera un morceau de la fille quand elle en aura fini avec elle ? J'en mangerais bien un ou deux bouchées, pas toi le Rouquin ?_

 _"Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ?_ me demande Bellatrix.

\- Je ne comprends pas..."

 _\- ENDOLORIS !"_

C'est comme si un feu me dévorait de l'intérieur, brûlant tout sur son passage. C'est de l'acide brûlante qui circule dans mes veines, provoquant une combustion intolérable. Je pousse des cris déchirants, des larmes piquent mes yeux, mais cela semble au contraire attiser la violence de Bellatrix qui me questionne à nouveau :

 _"Est-ce que le sale petit Gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ?_

J'arrive à peine à répondre en sanglotant, encore sous le coup de l'Impardonnable :

 _"Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte... Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie, une simple copie !_

 _\- Une copie ?_ Sale menteuse ! _Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Dis-moi la vérité !_

 _ENDOLORIS !"_

La douleur est tellement insupportable qu'elle coupe ma respiration. Chaque cellule de mon corps est traversée par cette brûlure insoutenable, chacun de mes muscles, chacun de mes os agonise dans cette souffrance, et même quand elle cesse, j'en ressens encore les répliques. Malgré moi, des hurlements s'échappent de mes lèvres. Je ne comprends pas ce que Bellatrix attend de moi. Je souffre tellement que j'accueillerai la mort avec gratitude : ne plus rien sentir, dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps, je voudrais que tout cesse... J'entends Ron qui hurle mon prénom.

"HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !"

La Folle répète sa question, brandissant son arme blanche.

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris d'autre ? Dis-moi la vérité ou je te transperce avec ce poignard !"] *_

.

Severus se réveilla en sueur, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il savait néanmoins ce que cela signifiait : une connexion s'était établie entre Granger et lui depuis que cette mijaurée lui avait sauvé la vie contre son gré. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Non seulement il lui devait une Dette de Vie, mais il était persuadé qu'elle avait pratiqué autre chose sur lui. Il avait perdu bien trop de sang avant de perdre connaissance, et la jeune sorcière avait dû utiliser la Magie Noire, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Savait-elle seulement ce qu'elle avait enclenché ?

La marque qu'il avait au creux de son bras droit en était une preuve. Il l'avait examinée attentivement : elle représentait une minuscule... lionne. Et il en devinait sa signification... Il avait découvert cette trace seulement à sa sortie de Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait aussitôt rendu une petite visite à Poppy, lui ordonnant de lui expliquer ce que la jeune Gryffondor avait exactement pratiqué sur lui pour le sauver car il soupçonnait un Lien du Sang. La Médicomage lui avait affirmé que la jeune fille lui avait seulement administré de la Potion Régénératrice, mais il n'en avait pas cru un traître mot.

Poppy, tout comme Minerva, était une piètre comédienne, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Albus n'avait voulu mettre aucune des deux sorcières dans la confidence, sur son véritable rôle dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Médicomage avait, malgré ses menaces tenu bon, et ne lui avait rien avoué. Il irait donc chercher les réponses ailleurs, même si cela impliquait de les prendre par la force à la jeune Gryffondor...

Il avait donné ses souvenirs à Potter pour que ce dernier connaisse son véritable rôle et le destin qui l'attendait, mais il l'avait fait en sachant qu'il allait mourir, et qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter le regard de son entourage au courant du secret qu'il avait réussi à garder enfoui dans son cœur depuis dix-sept ans : son amour inconditionnel pour la belle Lily Evans...

Seul Albus avait partagé son secret et avait promis de ne jamais le trahir. Mais cette stupide fille avait tout gâché. Maintenant, non seulement l'ensemble de la Communauté Magique connaissait les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à espionner Voldemort pour Dumbledore, mais de plus il devait y faire face. Il en était profondément mortifié ; il était censé mourir lors de la Bataille Finale.

A présent, toutes les femelles de la Création lui couraient après, comme les abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, et il détestait cela. Lui qui avait toujours été un être solitaire, Il avait passé assez d'années à se forger une réputation de Bâtard des Cachots, voilà qu'il était devenu le centre d'intérêts de toutes ces adolescentes aux taux hormonal surélevé. Il avait dû employer tout son mépris, tout le venin dont il était capable afin que les donzelles se départissent de leurs airs énamourés à son égard et ne le poursuivissent de leurs assiduités.

Même Trelawney le couvait d'un regard attendri derrière ses lunettes triple foyer, et lors d'un déjeuner, lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait l'âme sœur à Poudlard-même, dans son _très_ proche entourage... Saisissant l'allusion à peine déguisée de la Devineresse, il en avait avalé son morceau de paupiette de veau de travers, manquant de peu de s'étouffer.

Heureusement que la venue de son collègue Dimitri Ivanov lui avait apporté un certain soulagement de ce côté, bien qu'il se méfiât de l'homme. Ce dernier avait été réhabilité, mais Severus ne se souvenait que trop de son allégeance forcenée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Constatant que leur professeur de Potions était inaccessible, les furies avaient jeté leur dévolu sur le nouvel arrivant qui ne semblait guère se plaindre de l'attention féminine qui lui était accordée.

Le Potionniste avait surpris, alors qu'Ivanov ne se croyait pas observé, le regard empli de haine que ce dernier posait sur lui. L'ex Mangemort préparait un sale coup, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Severus décida de le surveiller dans l'ombre. N'avait-il pas espionné toute sa vie pour Dumbledore et Voldemort ? Il n'ignorait pas que de nombreux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchaient à se venger de lui et essayaient de lui nuire par tous les moyens. Dimitri était certainement l'un d'entre eux, il le démasquerait...

Il avait bien essayé de mettre en garde Minerva, mais elle lui avait rétorqué avec véhémence :

"Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, Severus. Je suis parfaitement informée des antécédents de Dimitri, mais il a pu prouver qu'il s'était repenti et regrettait amèrement toutes les mauvaises actions commises, qu'il avait été aveuglé par l'idéologie prônée par Voldemort. Il a permis au Magenmagot d'arrêter d'anciens Mangemorts grâce aux informations qu'il leur a fournies..."

Le Serpentard lui avait coupé la parole brutalement :

"Minerva, je connais bien ce sorcier, et je doute fortement de sa repentance. Je puis t'affirmer que de l'avoir engagé comme professeur à Poudlard, c'est comme si tu avais lâché le loup dans la bergerie... Tu t'en mordras les doigts !"

Mais l'Ecossaise était restée campée sur ses positions et Severus était reparti de l'entrevue furieux et déçu. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de grommeler dans sa barbe :

"Ces Gryffondors, tous les mêmes : ils ne voient _jamais_ le Mal, et ne comprennent pas que certaines personnes sont irrémédiablement exemptes de toute rédemption..."

Il s'en était retourné dans la solitude de son Donjon, celle qu'il avait toujours connue et qui ne l'avait jamais trahi.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Les cours de DCFM étaient fort intéressants : le professeur était un sorcier pédagogue, patient et très doué. Les élèves ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur l'homme. Ses interventions étaient passionnantes, même si Hermione trouvait que le niveau n'était pas assez élevé pour des septièmes années. A la fin de l'une des classes, la jeune fille était restée en retrait. Tandis qu'il rangeait son matériel dans sa serviette, Ivanov lui demanda, le regard chaleureux et la voix séductrice :

"Vous désirez quelque chose, Miss Granger ?

\- Eh bien professeur, je ne voudrais pas paraître présomptueuse en remettant en question la teneur de vos apprentissages, mais... les Sorts et Sortilèges que vous nous enseignez, nous les avons déjà étudiés avec le professeur Rogue en sixième année... Ne devrions-nous pas étudier des Sorts plus compliqués ?"

Le sorcier ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il répondit doucement :

"Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue, Miss Granger, mais la lutte contre les Forces du Mal étant terminée, le Ministère de la Magie n'a pas jugé utile d'approfondir les leçons de DCFM à un niveau très élevé... Les directives ministérielles m'imposent de vous enseigner le programme de sixième année. Veuillez bien croire que je n'y suis pour rien...

\- Ah, effectivement, je comprends mieux maintenant. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, professeur. répondit la jeune fille, un soupçon de remords dans la voix.

\- Ne vous excusez pas : c'est tout à votre honneur de vous inquiéter sur les enseignements dispensés.

\- Merci, Monsieur." répondit Hermione en commençant à faire demi-tour.

\- J'ai une requête à formuler, Miss Granger : accepteriez-vous de boire un verre avec moi samedi, lors de la sortie à _Pré-au-Lard_ ?" ajouta-t-il sur un ton badin.

Les joues de la sorcière se teintèrent de rose, l'étonnement au fond de ses yeux Whisky. Malgré tout flattée, elle déclara :

"C'est-à-dire, que je dois m'y rendre avec mes amis pour y faire des emplettes...

\- Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre à l'auberge des _"Trois Balais"_ après avoir effectué vos achats, nous pourrons discuter sereinement de ces Sorts que vous auriez tellement aimé apprendre... rétorqua le sorcier d'une voix persuasive.

Hermione n'hésita pas longtemps.

\- Eh bien, ma foi, la conversation promet d'être intéressante, je vous y rejoindrai donc.

\- Parfait ! Alors disons vers dix-huit heures. Nous devons être de retour au Château à vingt heures. A samedi, Miss Granger !

\- Au revoir, professeur."

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Hermione appréhendait les cours de Potions. Si lors de la première séance Rogue ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, maintenant c'était seulement dans le but de la dévaloriser sans cesse. Personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, pas même les Serpentards auxquels il retira également des points, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait dans toute sa carrière d'enseignant. Bien entendu, les Gryffondors restaient sa cible prioritaire, et devant le nombre affolant de points perdus par cette Maison en l'espace de quinze jours, Minerva dut intervenir auprès de Severus afin qu'il cessât d'ôter autant de points, car le nombre de grains serait sous peu négatif, ce qui ne s'était jamais produit depuis la création de Poudlard. Le sorcier s'était contenté de répondre par un sarcasme peu amène sur l'éternel favoritisme dont jouissaient les Gryffondors. Ce qu'il ne pouvait retirer en points, il se promit de le faire payer en remarques acerbes et en retenues. Il tint parole.

Lors de l'un de ses cours, alors que les élèves devaient concocter une potion particulièrement délicate, le sorcier circulait dans les rangs afin de vérifier que tout se déroulait conformément à ses instructions.

Harry avait pris l'habitude de travailler en binôme avec Neville, tandis qu'Hermione aidait Ron. Mais là, Rogue avait formellement ordonné que la potion fût élaborée de manière individuelle. Anticipant le désastre qui n'allait pas manquer de se produire si Neville ajoutait la racine d'ellébore au lieu des trois plumes de Jobberknoll dans son chaudron, Harry se jeta sur le récipient de son camarade afin de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il lança un :

"Evanesco !"

"Monsieur Potter ! Comment osez-vous ? Vous vous prenez pour un Maître de Potions ? Vous ai-je autorisé à intervenir ? Non, bien sûr, mais votre arrogance vous donne toutes les permissions ! Vous n'avez guère changé, toujours plein de suffisance..." s'écria Rogue en s'approchant rapidement du jeune homme. Il ajouta, la voix pleine d'une colère sourde :

"Je vous mets en retenue pour un mois, tous les soirs de la semaine, le samedi y compris."

Harry, de même que l'ensemble de la classe, semblait tétanisé, l'on eut pu entendre le vol d'une mouche. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine s'écria :

"Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

Un silence mortel plana dans la classe. Tous les regards s'étaient figés en direction d'Hermione puis de Rogue, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Ce dernier exultait intérieurement : enfin il allait pouvoir remettre à sa place la jeune fille, lui faire payer le lien qui existait entre eux et qu'il refusait.

"Miss Granger, je crois avoir mal compris..." sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme.

Mais Hermione ne voulait pas baisser la tête. Harry ne méritait pas pareille punition : un mois de retenue équivalait à manquer tous les entraînements de Quidditch, et par voie de conséquence à rater le premier match qui devait se jouer contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle dans trois semaines et demie.

"Vous... ne pouvez pas le mettre en retenue durant un mois... C'est trop injuste, il ne le mérite pas, pas après ce qu'il a fait pour v...

\- Ne dites pas un mot de plus, Miss Granger !" siffla Rogue sur un ton dangereux.

Mais tous les élèves avaient parfaitement saisi l'allusion : nul n'ignorait que si leur professeur avait échappé à Azkhaban, c'était en grande partie grâce au témoignage de Harry en sa faveur lors de son procès.

Ron souffla discrètement à son amie :

"Tais-toi Hermione, tais-toi !"

Mais cette dernière s'était levée et toisait Rogue qui s'était approché de son bureau, cherchant à en imposer par sa grande taille. Mais la jeune fille ne baissa pas les yeux, sous les regards horrifiés de ses amis, interloqués des Serpentards. La voix doucereuse du Maître de Potions s'éleva :

"Donc Miss Granger, vous estimez que la sanction que j'ai infligée à Potter est... injuste, c'est cela ?

\- Oui. répondit-elle sans quitter les obsidiennes au fond desquelles brillait une lueur sournoise.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair Miss Granger. Et votre insolence, ne mérite-t-elle pas d'être sanctionnée ?

\- Si vous le dites..."

Des murmures désapprobateurs circulèrent entre les rangs. Le rat de bibliothèque, la première de la classe, la _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ osait bafouer l'autorité du professeur le plus craint de Poudlard depuis sa création ! Le sorcier asséna avec un sourire déplaisant sur les lèvres :

"Alors c'est vous qui irez en retenue à la place de Potter durant un mois, quatre soirs par semaine : lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi, sans compter les samedis après-midi."

Il ajouta, avant qu'Hermione ne prît la parole :

"Et si vous ouvrez la bouche pour contester cette punition, chaque mot que vous prononcerez fera perdre cinq points à votre Maison. Ai-je été assez clair, Miss Granger ?"

Le rouge de la honte brûlait les joues de la Gryffondor et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle contint difficilement. Elle qui n'avait jamais écopé de la moindre punition, de la moindre remontrance par les autres enseignants, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en retenue, même le samedi. Par Merlin ! Elle sentait à côté d'elle ses amis qui mouraient d'envie de prendre sa défense. Mais Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny savaient pertinemment que si l'un d'entre eux intervenait, Rogue en profiterait pour tous les sanctionner.

Hermione ne pourrait se rendre ni à _Pré-au-Lard_ pour faire des emplettes, ni au rendez-vous fixé par le professeur Ivanov... Il fallait qu'elle négocie ce samedi avec un autre jour, le mercredi par exemple. Voyant que Rogue était en attente de sa réponse, elle déclara simplement, d'une voix faible :

"Oui, professeur."

Ayant obtenu satisfaction, l'homme s'en retourna vers son bureau dans son envol de robe coutumier. Même Draco se sentait désolé pour Hermione ; il trouvait que Rogue exagérait. Seule Pansy poussa un ricanement que perçut le Maître des Potions. Sans se retourner, il lâcha de sa voix soyeuse un laconique :

"Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Miss Parkinson."

Le cours se termina sans autre incident, seul un silence de plomb régna jusqu'à la sonnerie de la cloche annonçant la fin des cours. Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois pour sortir en trombe de la classe. Hermione s'approcha de Rogue qui l'ignora totalement. Au bout d'une minute, elle avança une main vers la manche de Rogue mais il l'éloigna aussitôt.

"Que pensiez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial, en levant un sourcil sardonique.

\- Puis-je avoir un entretien, professeur ? C'est au sujet des retenues... tenta la jeune fille, en reprenant sa main. Serait-il possible de reporter la retenue de ce samedi après-midi au mercredi ? Juste pour cette fois ?

La réponse fusa, cinglante :

\- Je ne veux rien savoir. Vous viendrez me rejoindre dans les cachots, les jours que je vous ai attribués, à dix-huit heures précises, et je ne vous conseille pas d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard..."

Comprenant qu'elle se trouvait devant une fin de non-recevoir, Hermione tourna les talons, dépitée. Elle retrouva dans le couloir ses amis qui tentèrent de la consoler, accusant Rogue de n'être encore et toujours que l'immonde _Bâtard Graisseux_ , la _Chauve-Souris des Cachots_. Harry alla trouver Mc Gonagall malgré l'opposition d'Hermione qui craignait que cela n'attise encore plus la vindicte de Rogue à son encontre.

La Directrice convoqua ce dernier qui, comme il fallait s'y attendre, refusa tout net de revenir sur la sanction infligée à sa protégée. Tout la classe avait été témoin de son acte d'insubordination, Miss Granger paierait pour son insolence, Préfète-en-Chef ou pas, son autorité d'enseignant était en jeu, il ne faiblirait pas, il ne capitulerait pas. Mc Gonagall avait également convoqué Hermione, et cette dernière avait reconnu ses torts : elle avait répondu avec insolence au Maître des Potions et elle méritait la sanction, aussi lourde fut-elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Rogue s'en prît à nouveau à Harry.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Le soir-même, à dix-huit heures tapantes, Hermione frappa à la porte du cachot.

"Entrez, Miss Granger."

La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce et attendit les instructions qui ne tardèrent pas. Rogue ne daigna pas lever la tête pour lui adresser la parole sur un ton impersonnel :

"Vous allez nettoyer l'arrière-salle de fond en comble, ainsi que les chaudrons qui s'y trouvent. Vous n'aurez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, seulement l'huile de coude et les nettoyants et ustensiles appropriés que vous trouverez dans ce placard. Laissez votre baguette ici.

\- Oui, Monsieur." répondit-elle d'une voix douce, en déposant sa baguette sur le bureau qui claqua dans le silence.

Hermione obtempéra aussitôt et se dirigea vers le placard indiqué et se servit des produits et ustensiles dont elle aurait besoin. Ensuite, elle entra dans l'arrière-salle et eut un mouvement de recul. Une dizaine de chaudrons étaient entreposés, distillant des odeurs absolument écœurantes, qui firent plisser le nez de la jeune fille. Bien entendu, quand elle se pencha au-dessus, ils étaient dans un état absolument déplorable, revêtus de matières grasses, collantes, putrides. Elle soupçonnait que Rogue avait encrassé lui-même les récipients afin de lui donner une corvée des plus fastidieuses : aucun élève ne rendait son chaudron dans cet état, pas même les premières années.

La sorcière savait que l'homme attendait de sa part qu'elle refusât de nettoyer, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de la sanctionner plus encore. Elle releva sa chevelure touffue et la fit maintenir à l'aide d'une pince. Elle ôta sa robe de sorcière pour ne rester qu'en jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manches trois-quarts, qu'elle releva au dessus des coudes. Elle remplit un seau d'eau chaude, y versa du détergent, prit une brosse qu'elle trempa dans l'eau savonneuse et commença le nettoyage en poussant un soupir.

La tâche s'annonçait ardue, mais Hermione ne se découragea pas. Au bout d'une heure, pour ce donner du cœur à l'ouvrage, elle se mit à fredonner des chansons apprises durant son enfance et son adolescence, sans s'inquiéter que Rogue l'entendît. Mais ce dernier ne perdait rien des vocalises de la jeune Gryffondor. Il dut s'avouer au fond de lui qu'elle avait un joli brin de voix, riche, aux profondes sonorités d'alto, qui pénétrait son cœur, le tréfonds de son âme et que... Reprenant ses esprits, il ne supporta plus de l'écouter, c'était comme le chant des sirènes qui vous envoûtait et vous conduisait à votre perte, sans espoir de retour. Il fallait qu'elle cessât de chanter sur-le-champ.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière-salle, dans l'intention de surprendre la jeune fille et de lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie mais quand il ouvrit la porte déjà entrebâillée, il découvrit la sorcière de dos, penchée sur un chaudron, un ravissant postérieur aux courbes voluptueuses, celles d'une femme, à n'en pas douter, qui le narguait. Son regard remonta sur la taille fine dont il pourrait faire le tour avec ses mains aux longs doigts. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, dégageant la nuque mince sur laquelle une goutte de sueur glissait, de la racine d'une mèche pour se perdre dans le col de son tee-shirt, laissant une traînée humide sur la peau veloutée.

Malgré les odeurs tenaces désagréables combinées à celles des produits d'entretien, son nez de connaisseur percevait les fragrances subtiles des senteurs florales, dont la rose et le jasmin en étaient la quintessence, et qui émanaient du derme juvénile.

Il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son pantalon et comprit qu'il était temps de se ressaisir et de houspiller la Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais convoité une élève, et n'allait pas commencer, surtout pas _elle_... Hermione se retourna à ce moment et Rogue resta interdit : une petite langue rose sortait des lèvres charnues pour les humidifier, le visage était rougi par l'effort, et ô comble du vice, les pointes des jeunes seins saillaient sous le tee-shirt.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la jeune fille ne plongea pas dans un tunnel sombre, mais reconnut dans les yeux du sorcier des émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir : une flamme brûlante, de la concupiscence à l'état brut, une passion sauvage. Elle était comme hypnotisée par cette lueur incandescente qui la fit frémir des pieds à la tête, la rendant vulnérable. Son cœur, devenu subitement indocile, se mit à pulser furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Rogue lut sur le visage empourpré de la jeune fille comme un trouble, un émoi pareil au sien. Une envie irrépressible de dégager les mèches collées sur son front l'envahit. Il secoua sa tête, reprit son habituel masque impénétrable et rugit :

"Sortez, Miss Granger ! Sortez de suite !

\- Mais, professeur, je n'ai pas...

\- Sortez immédiatement !" hurla-t-il à nouveau. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, se sachant perdu si leurs corps se touchaient, même par inadvertance.

"Et demain, vous astiquerez dans une tenue plus décente, vous entendez ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton furieux.

\- Oui, Monsieur." répondit Hermione en récupérant sa robe qu'elle se hâta d'enfiler et ensuite sa baguette. Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, refermant un peu abruptement la porte derrière elle.

Elle se rendit aussitôt en direction de la Grande Salle devant laquelle l'attendaient ses amis, curieux de connaître le déroulement de sa première retenue.

"Alors ? la pressa Ginny, tandis que Ron et Harry l'entouraient.

\- Eh bien, il s'est fait une joie de me faire récurer des chaudrons absolument dégoûtants, sans magie, bien entendu, mais je me suis tu, sachant qu'il espérait une rébellion de ma part, et ai nettoyé du mieux que j'ai pu...

\- Le bâtard ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Hermione, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, renchérit Harry en posant une main affectueuse sur le bras de son amie.

\- Bah, c'était la moindre des choses, je ne pouvais pas laisser Rogue te priver de Quidditch."

En réponse, trois sourires éclairèrent le visage de ses amis, et les quatre jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, bras dessus, bras dessous. Hermione mourait de faim.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se présenta à nouveau pour sa retenue. Elle n'attendit pas les ordres du sorcier qui semblait très occupé à corriger des devoirs, grattant sa plume d'une main fébrile sur un parchemin, et se précipita vers l'arrière-salle pour y effectuer sa corvée. Rogue lui ayant recommandé de porter une tenue décente, elle avait certes conservé sa robe de sorcière, mais s'était vêtue plus légèrement dessous, sachant qu'elle aurait encore à subir la chaleur.

Elle avait à nouveau laissé la porte légèrement entrouverte afin de faire rentrer de l'air frais dans la pièce aux effluves nauséabonds. Elle frottait consciencieusement un chaudron lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte du cachot. La voix mesurée de Rogue s'éleva :

"Entrez."

Un grincement de porte, puis une voix basse :

\- Je dois te parler, Severus, c'est urgent..."

.

.

* Dans le passage entre crochets, ce qui est écrit en italique est extrait du Tome VII _"Les Reliques de la Mort",_ le reste provient simplement de mon cerveau...

.

.

 _Un p'tit hop ?_


	5. Chapter 5 Rendez-Vous Galants

**Notes** : encore merci pour vos commentaires qui me procurent toujours un plaisir immense !

Il y a eu à nouveau un bug sur FFN avec les reviews qui n'apparaissaient pas, mais le problème est à présent résolu.

Merci aux personnes qui mettent cette fic dans leurs favoris et/ou qui la suivent. Bienvenue à _Berenice, Lorelein, MG123_... Bravo à NonowX3 qui a deviné beaucoup de points...

Qui est cette personne se présentant dans le cachot ? Le rendez-vous à _Pré-au-Lard_ est-il annulé ? Comment Ron va-t-il réagir ?

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : un petit lemon dans la deuxième partie du chapitre, un plus gros dans la troisième, avec un Rogue dominateur

(cela fera plaisir à certaines d'entre vous ^^)

.

 **Chapitre V - Rendez-Vous Galants**

.

 _Un grincement de porte, puis une voix basse :_

 _\- Je dois te parler, Severus, c'est urgent..."_

.

"Dimitri ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans... mon antre ? Je n'ai guère l'occasion de t'y voir..." Le ton de Rogue était narquois.

Alertée par les éclats de voix, Hermione s'approcha de la porte afin de ne rien perdre de la conversation entre ses professeurs. Se faisant aussi discrète que possible, elle tendit l'oreille dans l'interstice de la porte et du chambranle, sachant que de son bureau, le Potionniste ne pouvait voir que la porte était entrebâillée.

"J'ai appris que tu avais mis en retenue Miss Granger pour un mois, y compris le samedi...

\- Et ?"

Le Maître des Potions sentit qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

\- Je l'ai invitée à boire un verre chez Rosmerta...

Rogue accusa le coup. Il asséna sur un ton glacial, la bile montant subitement dans sa gorge :

\- N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour toi ? Ce n'est encore qu'une gamine ! Une élève de surcroît !"

\- Allons Severus, il n'y a pas si longtemps, chez les Malfoy, cela ne semblait guère te déranger... Tu donnais plutôt l'impression d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir...

\- Je faisais cela pour tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Autrement, jamais je ne... rétorqua le Potionniste.

La jeune fille savait exactement à quoi faisait référence Ivanov, puisqu'elle l'avait vécu dans ses rêves.

\- Inutile de te justifier, je n'ai pas oublié ton empressement à exécuter ses ordres... De toute manière, Miss Granger n'est plus une enfant, mais une ravissante jeune femme, majeure qui plus est, il n'y a donc aucun mal à ce qu'elle vienne simplement prendre un verre en ma compagnie. J'apprécie beaucoup sa conversation, c'est une élève douée, intelligente et curieuse..."

Malgré elle, Hermione se sentit flattée par les propos de son professeur de DCFM.

Dans le même temps, les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du Maître des Potions : Dimitri n'avait-il aucune idée préconçue derrière la tête en invitant la jeune Gryffondor aux " _Trois Balais_ ", ou... bien cela cachait-il des intentions plus qu'équivoques ? Il répondit sur un ton presque navré :

"Désolé Dimitri mais... Miss Granger fera sa retenue samedi après-midi comme cela était convenu. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de revenir sur une sanction."

Un sourire chafouin éclaira alors les traits du visage slave.

"Je me doutais bien de ta réponse, aussi suis-je allé trouver notre chère Directrice dans son Bureau juste avant de venir et, après une longue discussion, elle autorise Miss Granger à sortir à _Pré-au-Lard_ , et reporte sa retenue à mercredi après-midi, c'est-à-dire demain. Elle trouve que l'idée d'inviter la jeune fille est excellente, qu'entre le travail et les retenues, cela lui permettra de souffler un peu, de se changer les idées, elle en a tellement besoin,... Tiens, je te transmets l'autorisation écrite de Minerva.

\- Les relations entre élèves et enseignants sont formellement interdites : c'est l'un des points du règlement ! Je vais aller parler à Minerva immédiatement ! s'énerva Rogue, sans jeter un regard sur le morceau de parchemin que lui tendait son collègue, mais sur lequel il avait reconnu l'écriture saccadée de l'Ecossaise.

\- Tu peux toujours aller perdre ton temps si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, mais ton combat est perdu d'avance, Severus..." déclara d'une voix suave le Russe en quittant le cachot.

Dès que ce dernier eut disparu, le Maître des Potions transforma le billet en un petit tas de cendres, après avoir jeté un " _Incendio_ !". Sa colère n'étant pas apaisée, il lança violemment son encrier contre la porte qui explosa en dizaines de débris de verre qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Alerté, son sixième sens en alerte, le sorcier plissa ses yeux et se leva. Aussitôt, Hermione ferma la porte en utilisant un " _Silencio_ " informulé, et retourna aussitôt récurer les chaudrons après avoir levé le sort.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione sursauta, comme si elle avait été surprise. Rogue l'observa attentivement, et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur suspicieuse. Mais la jeune fille afficha un air parfaitement serein.

"Il y a un problème, professeur ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton candide.

\- Non, tout va bien, Miss Granger. Vous pouvez poursuivre votre corvée."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, provoquant cette fois une secousse involontaire chez Hermione.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Rogue se promenait autour du Château, et ses pas le conduisirent tout naturellement vers le lac. Il avait toujours apprécié les promenades en solitaire dans cette partie de Poudlard. Cela lui rappelait l'heureux temps où, lorsque Lily était encore son amie, ils venaient se baigner dans le lac, à l'abri des regards importuns. Ici, il pouvait évacuer en toute sérénité le stress accumulé durant les cours de Potions avec cette bande d'incapables qui se disaient élèves. Il s'approchait de l'immense étendue d'eau bleue teintée de turquoise, lorsque des éclats de voix le tirèrent de sa mélancolie.

"Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'embrasser ? C'est ce que font les garçons et les filles qui sortent ensemble !

\- Je suis désolée Ron, mais... je préfèrerais que nous... nous restions amis. Je... je me suis aperçue que... ce que j'éprouve pour toi c'est seulement... de l'amitié... pas de l'amour. Je... je suis... désolée, ne m'en veux pas.

\- Mais Hermione, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé après avoir détruit la Coupe de Poufsouffle !

Rogue aurait dû faire demi-tour et s'éloigner de cette conversation intime, mais la curiosité l'emportant, il se plaça de telle sorte afin d'avoir une vue imparable sur le visage des jeunes gens dont le corps était dissimulé par des buissons. Il n'eut qu'à écarter une branche gênante et ainsi il ne perdit rien de leurs traits et de la discussion plutôt houleuse.

"Je sais mais... c'est simplement que... tu es courageux, gentil, drôle, mais... c'est comme si il manquait quelque chose entre nous..."

Le Rouquin l'interrompit brutalement :

"Alors dis-moi ce qu'il manque et je l'apporterai !

\- Mais Ron, ce... ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne ! répondit la jeune fille sur un ton légèrement exaspéré.

\- Tu te trompes Hermione ! Je suis sûr que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, je le sais! hurla le Rouquin avec fougue.

\- Non... non, crois-moi, c'est que... simplement quand je te vois, mon cœur ne bat pas plus vite, ta voix ne me provoque pas de frissons, quand tu me touches je n'oublie pas de respirer, mes mains ne tremblent pas... Je suis désolée Ron, mais... nous deux, ce n'est pas possible, j'en suis certaine. Il manque... une sorte d'alchimie entre nous."

Ainsi donc, la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ connaîtrait les stigmates de l'amour ? Elle les décrivait si parfaitement ; il avait éprouvé les mêmes pour... Lily. Pour qui son cœur battait-il ? Pas pour ce grand dadais de Weasley en tout cas. Serait-ce Potter ? Non, il sortait avec la sœur du Rouquin, tout le Château était au courant. A moins que... La suite de l'algarade lui apporta la confirmation de ses soupçons.

La voix de Weasley montait d'un cran :

"C'est que tu préfères les vieux, hein ? Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton manège avec Ivanov ! Tu fais toujours exprès de rester après le cours pour lui demander des trucs, mais en fait c'est pour le draguer, hein ? Tu crois que les vieux savent mieux embrasser que les jeunes ?"

\- Comment oses-tu ? Il n'y a rien entre le professeur Ivanov et moi ! Je le trouve intéressant, c'est tout. Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches toujours tout, espèce de crétin !"

 _PAF !_

Hermione venait d'asséner une gifle magistrale sur la joue du Rouquin qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions, son visage montrant tous les signes de l'incrédulité. Rogue éprouva une joie perverse devant le geste empreint de violence de la jeune fille : l'idiot n'avait reçu que ce qu'il méritait. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables, seulement troublées par le clapotis des eaux du lac, le gazouillis des oiseaux dans les branches, et cette brise légère qui faisait frissonner le feuillage des arbres.

Une profonde tristesse ombra les traits de la jeune fille. Elle regrettait déjà son geste. Le sorcier crut un instant que Weasley allait lui retourner la faveur, mais il se contenta de frotter sa joue sur laquelle une superbe empreinte de main s'étalait. Il bougonna, une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux :

"Tu me le paieras, Hermione. Crois-moi, tu me le paieras ! Tout le monde saura pour qui tu en pinces !"

Il fit demi-tour et il disparut aussitôt. La jeune fille ne bougeait pas, l'on eut dit une statue de sel. Elle baissa son regard confus sur la main qui peu auparavant s'était abattue sur le visage de son ami.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle avait toujours été une personne opposée à la violence. C'était un sentiment qu'elle abhorrait. C'était pour elle la seule solution employée par les lâches et les personnes incapables de résoudre une altercation en utilisant les mots, en menant une discussion argumentée et... elle avait agi de même ! Elle avait senti comme une piqûre au creux de son bras, un fort sentiment de haine l'avait envahie et puis... sa main s'était envolée vers la joue de Ron sans même que sa volonté ait eu à intervenir. Ne devait-elle pas courir après Ron pour s'excuser de son geste ?

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

C'est à ce moment-là que la branche que tenait Rogue pour mieux espionner décida de casser, et son craquement retentit dans le silence environnemental.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui est là? Montrez-vous !" demanda sur un ton anxieux Hermione.

Rogue n'hésita pas longtemps, il écarta les buissons et... se retrouva devant la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ qui était dans une tenue très proche de celle de la tenue d'Eve, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction. Elle portait seulement un maillot deux pièces dans les tons orangés qui ne cachait rien de ses rondeurs suggestives : les seins hauts, ronds et fermes, un petit ventre plat, des hanches plantureuses, de jolies cuisses qui encadraient... un Mont de Vénus légèrement bombé sous le bikini.

Le sorcier en resta sans voix. Quand il avait observé la jeune fille dont le corps était caché par le buisson, il ignorait qu'en fait elle était... si court vêtue. Sans qu'il en prît conscience, ses yeux charbonneux dévoraient le corps, certes juvénile, mais ô combien voluptueux... Ce fut Hermione qui retrouva la première la parole :

"Professeur ? Que... que faites-vous ici ?

\- Vous mettre en garde, Miss Granger...

\- En garde ? Mais contre qui ? Contre quoi ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage que vous retrouviez le professeur Ivanov samedi, Miss Granger..."

Hermione répondit du tac-au-tac, alors que son front se plissait :

\- Je ne pense pas que ma vie privée vous concerne, professeur. Monsieur Ivanov est un homme respectable, et j'irai aux " _Trois Balais_ " avec lui, que cela vous plaise ou non. Elle ajouta, un brin impudente :

La seule personne dont je dois réellement me méfier ici, c'est vous, professeur..."

Piqué au vif, Severus riposta, une lueur machiavélique au fond des yeux :

"Weasley a peut-être raison, finalement : vous recherchez un homme d'expérience. Alors, je vais vous donner un avant-goût de ce que vous êtes en droit d'attendre, Miss Granger, ainsi vous ne serez pas prise au dépourvu..."

A l'aide d'un " _Accio baguette_ " informulé, il s'empara aisément de la fine tige qui s'échappa de la main de sa propriétaire et qu'il jeta dans un geste négligent sur la serviette. Il se précipita sur Hermione et la coinça contre un arbre. Le regard ambré se noya dans les profondes obsidiennes sombres comme la nuit. Elle était comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture : incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si elle avait été ensorcelée.

La jeune fille pouvait sentir l'évidence du désir du sorcier contre son ventre. Elle en oublia de respirer. Le visage de l'homme présentait tous les signes d'une fureur et une passion exacerbées qui l'effrayèrent et l'excitèrent tout à la fois. Quand elle mordilla par nervosité sa lèvre inférieure, Rogue dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas arracher le bikini et prendre la jeune fille là, debout contre l'aulne centenaire. Mais il devait donner une leçon à la petite garce qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Alors que d'une main il maintenait les poignets de la sorcière au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre main se saisit de la chevelure qu'elle tira brutalement, l'obligeant à basculer la tête en arrière, l'immobilisant. Son pouce dessina lentement le contour des lèvres, passant et repassant sur les parties charnues, provoquant un délicieux émoi dans la jeune fille, alors que les yeux de jais restaient impénétrables. Les narines d'Hermione humèrent le parfum masculin, un mélange subtil de notes boisées, épicées et même le parchemin... Sans prévenir, Severus posa brutalement sa bouche sur les lèvres boudeuses qui s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Alors que le baiser était destiné à la punir, à lui montrer ce qui l'attendait si elle continuait de jouer avec le feu avec Ivanov, presque aussitôt, la langue de la jeune fille se mêla à la sienne, d'abord avec hésitation, puis elle s'enhardit et suivit le rythme imposé par l'homme. Leurs essences se mélangèrent, et ils entamèrent un ballet sensuel qui déconcerta le sorcier lui-même. Il relâcha les cheveux et Hermione ne recula pas, bien au contraire. Ses bras s'enroulèrent tout naturellement autour de la nuque de l'homme.

Des vagues incandescentes parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille qui frissonnait sous le baiser expert du sorcier. Elle n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel, ni avec Viktor, ni avec Cormac, encore moins avec Ron... Les baisers de ces derniers étaient pressés, bâclés, ceux d'adolescents aux hormones débridés, lui donnant l'impression d'embrasser un ami, pas un amant. Alors que le Maître des Potions lui, possédait sa bouche avec une ardeur dévastatrice qui la rendait faible, chancelante, brûlante de désir, et elle s'offrit sans retenue aux lèvres talentueuses.

Le sorcier sentit l'abandon d'Hermione et il en éprouva une joie perverse. Sa main droite à présent libre, il la posa sur un sein guilleret et de son pouce taquina avec lenteur la pointe turgescente à travers le fin tissu. Aussitôt, Hermione gémit dans sa bouche ; elle avait l'impression qu'une ligne directe reliait son téton à son sexe. Inconsciemment, leurs bas-ventre frottaient l'un contre l'autre dans une danse lascive, et Severus se sentait tellement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, qu'il craignît de répandre sa semence maintenant, comme ces fichus ados qu'il avait surpris plus d'une fois après le couvre-feu, cachés dans une alcôve du Château. La sorcière sentait comme une douleur exquise à la jonction de ses jambes qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie.

Le sorcier interrompit le baiser pour embrasser puis mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, sans cesser ses caresses sur le mamelon. Hermione se mit à balbutier des mots sans suite. Reprenant alors ses esprits, Rogue se détacha quelques secondes plus tard de la sorcière. Il se força à reprendre une respiration normale et afficha un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Enfin, il asséna avec tout le mépris qu'il pût mettre dans sa voix :

"Retournez à vos rêves de petite fille sage, Miss Granger, et cessez de vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands, vous pourriez vous y brûler les ailes !

\- Mes rêves ne sont pas si sages, professeur..." rétorqua avec aplomb une Hermione encore haletante, les yeux encore troublés par le désir, et furieuse d'avoir été rejetée aussi cavalièrement.

Puis elle se détourna et, les mains tremblantes, elle ramassa et rangea ses affaires sans oublier sa baguette. Elle brûlait de lancer un _Sort d'Impuissance_ sur l'homme mais elle savait qu'il était sur ses gardes. Rogue l'observa quelques secondes en silence, encore sous le coup du violent émoi qui avait failli lui faire perdre la tête. Puis il s'en retourna vers le Château, perdu dans ses pensées agitées.

Il avait toujours détesté la jeune fille, et ce depuis sa première année. Trop intelligente, trop irréprochable, trop désintéressée. Toujours à compulser un ou plusieurs livres, avide de connaissances comme lui à son âge, elle aurait pu glisser vers les _Arts Sombres_ , et pourtant non, elle n'avait jamais dévié du droit chemin. Elle ne s'était jamais tournée vers les mauvaises personnes. Si seulement elle avait été à Serpentard, il aurait pu la guider, être son mentor, lui enseigner les subtilités de la _Magie Noire_ , la façonner en une sorcière aux dons incomparables, la conduire dans une voie que peu de sorciers avaient empruntée mais bien entendu, elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, et était devenue l'amie du fils du sorcier qui avait volé le cœur de celle qu'il aimait depuis son enfance...

Il la haïssait plus encore pour lui avoir fait ressentir des émotions aussi exacerbées. Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle sur lui-même et il n'aimait pas cela, oh non, pas du tout... Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne possédât la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ lui, l'ex double espion qui avait toujours su garder son sang-froid même face à des situations particulièrement délicates, qui avait réussi à tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

De son côté, Hermione n'en était pas moins mécontente : comment avait-elle pu se laisser manipuler aussi aisément par son professeur ? Comment cet homme abject, odieux, injuste, avait-il pu lui faire éprouver des sensations physiques aussi intenses ? S'il ne l'avait pas rejetée, elle aurait certainement succombé à ses pulsions sexuelles et aurait laissé l'homme prendre sa virginité là, contre un arbre, comme une dévergondée. Maintenant, elle appréhendait les rencontres avec Rogue.

Elle se fit aussi discrète que possible au cours de Potions du vendredi matin, et le fut plus encore lors des retenues. De son côté, Rogue adopta une attitude froide et distante, ce qui leur convenait à tous deux, leur apportant un certain répit dont ils avaient fichtrement besoin. Ron n'adressant plus la parole à Hermione, cette dernière avait raconté à ses amis le pourquoi de leur dispute, et tous avaient parfaitement compris son point de vue. La sœur de Ron ne s'en était guère étonnée, elle avait toujours pensé que les jeunes gens étaient trop dissemblables pour former un véritable couple, la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ possédait une maturité qui faisait largement défaut à son frère. Leur caractère et leurs centres d'intérêt étaient diamétralement opposés. Elles restèrent donc les meilleures amies du monde.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Hermione, assise sur le parapet de la fenêtre, observait le ciel étoilé dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'entendit pas le pas furtif d'une personne qui s'approchait.

"Il faut toujours que je vous surprenne à enfreindre le règlement du Collège, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? Vous prenez un malin plaisir à contrevenir aux lois, encore et encore. Mais vous allez en payer le prix, et cette fois il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire possible, _Princesse de Gryffondor_...

\- Mais..."

Avant qu'elle pût réagir, le sorcier l'enveloppa dans ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du Serpentard presque instantanément. Severus la déshabilla d'un Sort Informulé, et attacha ses poignets aux anneaux fixés sur son mur. Elle se retrouva à genoux sur le lit, les mains liées, impuissante, ses longs cheveux formant un rideau, frêle rempart pour protéger sa nudité.

"Professeur ? Que faites-vous ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Sans répondre, un sourire sarcastique au lèvres, l'homme écarta les longues boucles et se mit à tourmenter la jeune fille avec ses mains, avec sa bouche, avec sa voix. Il embrassa doucement le creux de son épaule pour descendre lentement vers un téton, laissant une traînée humide. Il l'interrogea de sa voix de velours :

"Vous aimez, Hermione ?"

Seuls des gémissements lui répondirent, mais c'était plus que satisfaisant. Elle appréciait le traitement délectable qui lui était infligé. Il reprit ses attouchements, glissa sa main sur un mamelon, en pinçant la pointe qui prit de l'ampleur sous ses doigts experts. Il ouvrit sa bouche, lécha lentement le mamelon rose, puis l'emboucha, l'aspirant comme s'il voulait en extraire son suc. Inconsciemment, Hermione poussa son sein dans la bouche de son tourmenteur qui rit sous cape.

Sa main descendit vers l'entrée secrète. Il la caressa doucement, testant son humidité. Entre les taquineries charnelles appliquées précédemment par le Maître des Potions et la torture actuelle, elle ruisselait. Elle se cambra contre les longs doigts, cherchant une sorte de friction, mais ils se retira et elle gémit de frustration, ce qui fit ricaner le sorcier.

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, _Princesse_?" demanda-t-il poliment.

Hermione baissa les yeux, refusant de répondre, même si elle savait qu'il pouvait voir qu'elle haletait et tremblait de tous ses membres.

"Allons, pas de fausse pudeur, dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut..."

La jeune fille releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un courant passa entre eux et Severus pouvait presque sentir le désespoir physique qui rayonnait d'elle. Son expression, fermée au début, montrait à présent une émotion brute. Il pouvait voir la colère et la peur dans ses yeux, mais ces sensations étaient dominées par un regard de pur besoin. Elle resta silencieuse durant un long moment, luttant contre elle-même sur l'opportunité de parler. Il patienta, et put lire dans ses yeux le moment exact où son désir l'emporta sur son orgueil.

"S'il vous plaît, professeur, supplia-t-elle en soutenant son regard, s'il vous plaît, je dois..." Elle se tut en secouant la tête, incapable d'exprimer avec des mots ce qui lui manquait.

\- Besoin de quoi ? Avez-vous besoin de jouir, Hermione ?" interrogea-t-il, en lui caressant les cheveux. Hermione hocha la tête, rougissante, ses yeux regardant à nouveau le drap comme si c'était le point de vue le plus fascinant dans le monde.

"Regardez-moi, _Princesse_ ," ordonna-t-il plus durement. Il avait besoin de voir son visage, de lire sa capitulation dans les grands yeux ambrés.

"Hermione, dit-il encore, en saisissant son menton et levant la face vers le haut, si vous voulez jouir, demandez-le moi correctement, et appelez-moi Maître.

\- Maître ? répéta confusément la jeune fille.

\- C'est une demande très simple, expliqua Severus, si vous voulez votre libération, regardez-moi dans les yeux et suppliez-moi pour cela. Sinon, nous pouvons continuer, longtemps, très longtemps..."

Il pressa son corps contre le sien tandis que sa main se déplaçait vers les plis de son sexe, et il passa un long moment à taquiner son clitoris sans pitié, alors qu'elle se tortillait douloureusement contre lui.

"Suppliez-moi", exigea-t- il encore une fois, de sa voix riche et profonde, en poursuivant sa torture exquise.

Elle savait qu'il la poussait, qu'il la testait pour voir jusqu'où elle irait. Non, non ! Son esprit se rebellait. Elle ne pouvait céder ! Mais aussi odieuse qu'était sa revendication, elle n'ignorait pas que c'était la seule façon pour obtenir la délivrance. Prenant une profonde inspiration et se raidissant contre tout sentiment d'humiliation, sans quitter du regard son tortionnaire, elle obtempéra, vaincue :

"S'il vous plaît, Maître, plaida-t-elle, ses yeux Whisky verrouillés sur lui, d'où s'échappa une larme. Elle répéta, abandonnant tout amour-propre, totalement soumise, s'en remettant à cet homme qui la rendait folle de désir.

S'il vous plaît Maître, laissez-moi jouir. S'il vous plaît, libérez-moi, je ne peux plus le supporter."

Severus sourit pour montrer son approbation et chuchota dans son oreille en ronronnant, la tutoyant pour la première fois :

\- Jouis pour moi, Hermione..."

Ses doigts accélérèrent leur caresse alors qu'il parlait, et elle se tortilla une nouvelle fois sur le dessus de sa main. Il appliqua juste la bonne quantité de pression à son clitoris, et tout à coup le monde d'Hermione se brisa, des dizaines de points blancs éclatèrent dans sa tête. Son corps s'arqua et un cri aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle jouissait, son corps secoué par des spasmes, ses yeux révulsés, tandis qu'elle se penchait contre lui pour maintenir le contact.

Les secousses se poursuivirent comme si elles ne devaient jamais cesser alors que les doigts du sorcier ne ralentissaient pas et que la voix soyeuse lui ordonnait de se laisser aller. Une deuxième vague la frappa à nouveau, puis une troisième, alors que le sorcier la conduisait au bord de la rupture, orgasme après orgasme. Finalement, il ralentit le mouvement et les vagues se calmèrent, la laissant faible, languissante et hébétée.

Ses jambes étaient incapables de soutenir son poids et Severus la maintint contre lui quelques secondes avant de délier ses poignets et de la coucher sur le lit. Il était temps qu'il obtienne à son tour son plaisir. Il écarta les jambes dociles de la jeune fille et se positionna à son entrée encore ruisselante. Cette dernière, les yeux clos, souffla tellement doucement qu'il faillit ne pas entendre son murmure :

"Dimitri..."

...

Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Severus se réveilla en sueur, avec une érection terrible. Que lui arrivait-il maintenant ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire des rêves érotiques sur... Miss Granger, comme si les cauchemars liés à elle ne suffisaient pas ! Son phallus refusant de désenfler, il l'encercla de sa main afin de se soulager. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à imaginer le visage de sa belle Lily, avec ses cheveux presque rouges mais peine perdue, c'était celui de la jeune Gryffondor qui se superposait avec sa chevelure touffue, et qui prenait la place de son amour défunt. Il eut beau essayer de la chasser de son esprit, c'étaient ses grands yeux ambrés qu'il voyait, et ses lèvres charnues le suppliant de la faire jouir, et il atteint l'orgasme juste avant de l'entendre prononcer le prénom d'Ivanov...

...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans le silence de sa chambre, son cœur pulsant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Oh, quelle horreur ! Elle avait rêvé qu'elle suppliait Rogue de la faire jouir, et elle l'appelait "Maître" ! Ce rêve semblait si réel, d'ailleurs elle sentait une forte humidité entre ses jambes, son drap était mouillé, comme si elle avait réellement eu un ou plusieurs orgasme(s). Par contre, ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas : pourquoi avait-elle prononcé le prénom de son professeur de DCFM ?

Cette nuit, le sommeil fut long à venir pour un Serpentard et une jeune Gryffondor...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Le samedi après-midi, Hermione, Luna et Ginny se rendirent ensemble à Pré-au-Lard. Que leur professeur de DCFM ait invité Hermione à boire un verre en dehors du Château ne troubla pas plus que cela la Blonde et la Rousse. C'était exactement le genre d'homme susceptible de plaire à la Brune : mûr, élégant, cultivé, captivant, et de plus... d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ce qui ne gâtait rien. Luna émit toutefois quelques réserves, et assura de sa voix nonchalante qu'Ivanov n'était pas l'homme qu'il fallait à leur amie, car les Nargoles et les Joncheruines l'évitaient ostensiblement, ce qui le rendait forcément louche. Au lieu de l'agacer, cette assertion amusa beaucoup Hermione.

Les jeunes filles firent le tour des boutiques, achetant vêtements, matériel scolaire dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Elles babillaient, insouciantes, croisant plusieurs fois nombre de leurs camarades dans les rues du village. Maintenant que les Mangemorts n'étaient plus, une atmosphère plus légère y régnait.

A dix-huit heures moins cinq, Hermione, légèrement essoufflée, arriva devant " _Les Trois Balais_ ", avec son sac empli de ses emplettes. Une voix aux chaudes sonorités slaves susurra près de son oreille :

"Bonjour, Miss Granger, je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes à l'heure.

\- Oh, bonjour, professeur, répondit la jeune fille, légèrement surprise, en se tournant vers son professeur.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas aussi protocolaire... En dehors des cours, appelez-moi Dimitri, et je vous appellerai aussi par votre prénom qui est si beau... Entrons à l'intérieur boire ce fameux verre que je vous ai promis, Hermione." déclara sur un ton chaleureux le professeur, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, et le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus vite. Rougissante, elle baissa ses yeux pudiquement.

Ivanov prit le coude de la sorcière qui se laissa guider et ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge. Ils s'assirent à une table située dans un recoin de l'établissement, à l'abri des regards curieux. Le professeur ôta sa cape. Il était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier en soie indigo sur un pantalon de même couleur, ainsi qu'une chemise dont le col blanc faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Cette allure sophistiquée lui seyait à merveille, le rendant encore plus séduisant que d'ordinaire.

Le temps étant très clément en cette mi-septembre, la jeune fille, majeure n'était pas tenue d'endosser l'uniforme scolaire. Elle avait donc opté pour une robe d'été en coton, de couleur parme, au corsage carré, qui laissait à peine deviner la naissance de ses seins. Aux pieds elle portait des sandales blanches avec un petit talon. Elle avait réussi à dompter sa crinière en longues boucles qui retombaient presque sagement sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement : un soupçon de fard à paupières assorti à la couleur de sa robe ourlait ses yeux, et un peu de rouge à lèvres rose illuminait sa bouche.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, le Russe tournait le dos à l'entrée de la salle, alors qu'Hermione, installée sur la banquette placée contre le mur, avait une vue imparable sur les clients qui entraient. Elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur de la jambe de son professeur qui touchait la sienne et un trouble la saisit. Heureusement que l'arrivée de l'avenante et bruyante Rosmerta rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

"Alors, que désirez-vous boire, mes mignons ? demanda-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil complice au beau sorcier.

\- Je prendrai bien un verre de vin blanc, répondit Hermione avec empressement. Du Chardonnay, de préférence.

\- Pour moi ce sera la même chose, renchérit le Russe en roulant délicieusement les "r".

S'adressant à la jeune fille avec un regard appréciateur :

Vous avez très bon goût, demoiselle. J'en déduis que vous connaissez la France...

\- Bien, je vous apporte la commande de suite !" le coupa Rosmerta.

\- Oui, c'est un pays que j'apprécie beaucoup, aux vins incomparables..." répondit la jeune fille doucement, sans tenir compte de l'interruption de l'aubergiste.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, cette dernière apportait leurs boissons.

"Voilà pour vous, minauda-t-elle en déposant les verres sur la table, frôlant intentionnellement le bras du sorcier, sous les yeux interloqués de la jeune fille qui appréciait de moins en moins les œillades énamourées qu'adressait la tenancière au professeur. L'on eut dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis belle lurette alors que le sorcier n'était à Poudlard que depuis la rentrée...

\- Merci, Rosmerta."

Quand l'aubergiste s'en retourna derrière son comptoir, Ivanov leva son verre en regardant la Gryffondor dans les yeux et lui déclara :

"A votre santé, Hermione !

\- A votre santé... Dimitri !"

Un sourire enjôleur récompensa la sorcière. La situation se détendit, Hermione appréciait beaucoup la conversation du Russe ; son charme opérait. Alors que ce dernier racontait à Hermione une anecdote amusante sur ses années passées à Durmstrang, subitement le visage de la jeune fille se ferma et son front se plissa. Ivanov se retourna pour suivre le regard de sa compagne, et ses traits s'assombrirent une fraction de seconde avant qu'une lueur satisfaite ne s'allumât à la vue du couple qui s'approchait de leur table.

.

.

 _Un p'tit com ?_


	6. Chapter 6 Tatouages

**Notes** : Merciiiiiiiii ! Je vous adore, vous êtes géniales !

Après cinq chapitres, je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement : _Aesalys, Alexandra48, Athina, Berenice, Cassandre, Chloay, Chocogrenouilles, chouettensucre, Dark Cape, Drennae, Drou, EileenAna, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Elodie22, Emmagiquement, Emmeline, Guest, HermyBella, jeanneo patronum, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Ladyoscar77, Laurelein, Lehyanne, Lia-Mei Soma, Lorel, Marshskana, Mary12, MaryJanee, Mathilde, MauraneSnape, mel27270, Melusine, MG123, MioneRogue, Miss-Snape-69, mmcalmar, Mrs Gold, MrsMCarstairs, NonowX3, Noumea, ParamedicAhuntsic, rivruskende, Selena, Serpenta, Sev9hermi, sevrogue, Tralapapa, Tristana379, TristanIseult, Vavalentine, Wessem Assbai, WitchSpirit, Zeugma412,..._

Qui est ce couple qui vient d'entrer dans l'auberge ? Une idylle est-elle possible entre Dimitri et Hermione ? Rogue va-t-il chercher à en savoir plus sur l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante ?

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre (avec un Rogue dominateur)

.

 **Chapitre VI - Tatouages**

.

 _Un sourire enjôleur récompensa la sorcière. La situation se détendit, Hermione appréciait beaucoup la conversation du Russe ; son charme opérait. Alors que ce dernier narrait une anecdote amusante sur ses années passées à Durmstrang, subitement le visage de la jeune fille se ferma et son front se plissa. Ivanov se retourna pour suivre le regard de sa compagne, et ses traits s'assombrirent une fraction de seconde avant qu'une lueur satisfaite ne s'allume à la vue du couple qui s'approchait de leur table._

.

La superbe professeure d'Astronomie s'avançait vers leur table, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Mais, l'homme austère qui l'accompagnait, la main posée dans le creux de son dos, n'était nul autre que... Rogue ! Le contraste était frappant entre l'homme et la femme : autant le premier avait le derme particulièrement pâle, presque blafard, autant la deuxième possédait une belle peau couleur chocolat. Ils formaient un couple particulièrement bien assorti, et Hermione ressentit un déconcertant pincement au cœur qu'elle chassa de son mieux. Comment avaient-ils su qu'ils étaient là ? Ils s'étaient pourtant installés en retrait...

"Dimitri ! Oh, comme c'est sympa de te retrouver ici !" s'exclama bruyamment la professeure en s'asseyant derechef auprès du Russe sur le bras duquel elle posa une main possessive. Elle sourit également à la jeune fille, mais ses yeux la balayèrent rapidement.

"Bonjour, Miss Granger. Cela ne vous dérange pas si nous nous joignons à vous pour boire un verre ? N'est-ce pas, Severus ?" ajouta-t-elle très volubile, en se tournant vers son compagnon, mais les personnes présentes savaient que ce n'était que par politesse, son choix était déjà fait : elle avait décidé de s'incruster.

Rogue salua à peine d'un hochement de tête, mais son regard glacial, contre toute attente, brûlait Hermione, intimidée de retrouver le sorcier qui perturbait son équilibre depuis trois semaines. Les nouveaux arrivants ôtèrent leur cape, et l'on put admirer le rouge garance de la robe de sorcière d'Aurora. La tenue du Potionniste elle, était quasiment identique à celle du Slave, seule la couleur différait : seulement du noir de la tête aux pieds pour Rogue, accentuant l'opposition avec son teint. La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup ridicule dans sa tenue moldue et elle baissa la tête, gênée.

Le Maître des Potions n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir auprès de la jeune fille qui s'écarta le plus possible afin d'éviter autant que faire se peut tout contact avec l'homme, ce qui n'était guère aisé, étant donné la configuration de la banquette : elle n'était guère longue.

"Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? demanda poliment Ivanov, en balayant de son regard les nouveaux venus.

\- Avec plaisir ! Je prendrai la même chose que vous. Et toi, Severus ? s'enquit Aurora en posant ses yeux sur l'homme, mais sans le regarder vraiment.

Ce dernier répondit de sa voix profonde, faisant presque sursauter la jeune fille, sensible au ton soyeux :

\- Non, je préfère boire un Whisky _Pur-Feu_..."

Tout le monde comprit qu'il sous-entendait que le vin blanc n'était pas une boisson digne d'intérêt pour son palais. Rosmerta revint prendre la commande en se déhanchant ostensiblement. Quand les nouveaux arrivants furent servis, ils trinquèrent et la main de Severus toucha accidentellement celle de la jeune fille, provoquant un courant électrique qui les traversa tous les deux ; ils écartèrent aussitôt leurs verres.

Afin de cacher son trouble, Hermione se mit à boire par petites gorgées son verre de vin, sous le regard perçant de Dimitri. Soudain, Sinistra s'exclama :

"Oh, Miss Granger ! Il est vraiment charmant le bracelet que vous portez. Puis-je le voir de plus près ?"

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et tendit son bras gauche et alors que la professeure examinait son bijou en or blanc, garni de cinq breloques, elle pointa ensuite son index sur le creux de son bras en demandant, sur un ton mi-curieux mi-admiratif :

"Oh ! Mais vous avez un tatouage, là ! Vous êtes une jeune femme étonnante, Miss Granger. Vous paraissez si conformiste, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous en fassiez faire un..."

Hermione ne savait que dire. Elles sentait le regard appuyé des trois sorciers posés sur elle, ce qui lui fit piquer un fard. Comment expliquer qu'elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette marque ? Elle força un sourire. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers le creux de son bras, et Hermione sentit comme un picotement. Mais déjà Aurora s'exclamait :

"Mais c'est un serpent ! Je me serais attendue à un lion, plutôt... Comme c'est curieux venant d'une Gryffondor. Eh bien, vous cachez bien votre jeu, Miss Granger... Serait-ce par amour pour un... Serpentard ? et elle fit suivre sa tirade d'un rire moqueur.

Les joues de la Lionne devinrent brûlantes ; elle sentit Rogue qui tressaillait à ses côtés. Dimitri suivit de son index le tatouage, affichant un regard circonspect.

\- Effectivement, vous êtes une personne très surprenante, Hermione..." et il releva la tête, affichant un sourire étrange en regardant tour à tour Hermione et Severus.

Deux émotions s'affrontaient chez celui-ci. D'abord, il avait senti une grande agitation l'envahir : ainsi Miss Granger possédait une marque au même endroit que lui... Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de l'étudier correctement, n'osant toucher son élève sous les regards d'autrui. Il avait besoin de l'interroger en aparté. Ensuite, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas retirer la main de Dimitri : non seulement le Russe osait toucher la jeune fille, mais en plus il l'appelait par son prénom, et cela ne semblait nullement choquer la Gryffondor... Les deux avaient-ils déjà entamé une liaison ? Une pointe de jalousie lui vrilla le cœur, qu'il camoufla habilement derrière une expression de profond ennui.

Hermione, qui ressentait le malaise du Maître des Potions, et qui n'avait guère envie d'être plus longtemps le centre d'intérêt, décida de partir. Elle inspira discrètement, se leva et déclara, tout en se saisissant de son sac et en évitant ostensiblement de croiser le regard de ses professeurs :

"Je suis désolée mais je dois vous quitter, je dois rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendent au Château. Au revoir.

Mais une main se posa sur son bras alors qu'elle cherchait à s'éloigner. C'était celle de Dimitri :

\- Allons, Hermione, ne partez pas si vite, vous pouvez rester encore quelques minutes...

\- Non, je dois rentrer à présent. Mais vous pouvez rester avec vos collègues... déclara-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de menton en direction de ces derniers.

Un sourire lui répondit, puis le sorcier déclara, sans retirer sa main :

\- Je vous raccompagne, Hermione. Après tout, j'ai promis d'être votre chevalier servant aujourd'hui.

Severus crut qu'il allait vomir : le comportement du Russe l'agaçait prodigieusement, et apparemment il en était de même pour Aurora qui avait perdu sa vivacité coutumière et se tenait coite.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Dimitri. Je connais bien le chemin, et maintenant il n'y a plus de danger," répliqua un peu aigrement la Gryffondor.

\- Si, si, j'insiste," répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Il enfila sa cape, laissa tomber négligemment de la monnaie sur la table, salua ses collègues et se positionna aux côtés de la jeune fille. Ils sortirent sous les regards appuyés des personnes présentes.

Hermione et Dimitri cheminèrent dans un silence plutôt pesant, seulement troublé par le bruissement de leurs pas sur les feuilles mortes. Le sorcier tenta bien d'engager la conversation, mais le cœur de la jeune fille n'y était pas. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter l'invitation de son professeur, même si ce dernier lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle n'était pas du genre à se montrer en public, elle détestait cela. Ron avait commencé à faire courir le bruit qu'elle s'était entichée du professeur de DCFM et maintenant, tout le monde allait le croire, surtout en se retrouvant seule avec lui. Et puis, se retrouver avec Sinistra et... Rogue à l'auberge, c'en était trop pour une personne réservée comme elle.

Alors qu'ils était à mi-chemin, à l'orée de la forêt, Ivanov stoppa sa marche. Il enveloppa de son regard bleu électrique l'étudiante et déclara, mettant de la chaleur dans sa voix :

"Hermione, vous me plaisez énormément. Je sais que je suis plus âgé que vous mais vous possédez une grande maturité... accepteriez-vous de sortir avec moi ?"

La jeune fille congela sur place. Elle ouvrit des yeux effarés et regarda Dimitri avec un air interrogateur. Son professeur voulait avoir une relation... avec elle ?

Le sorcier enchaîna alors, en jouant distraitement avec l'une des ses boucles :

"Non, ne me donnez pas une réponse de suite, réfléchissez-y, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je sais que je vous prends au dépourvu, et que ma demande peut sembler incongrue, mais j'ai envie de mieux vous connaître."

Il ajouta, la voix rauque :

J'ai très envie de vous embrasser. Puis-je vous donner un baiser, un seul ?"

Son visage était si proche qu'elle aurait pu se noyer dans la mer de ses yeux. Un poil de barbe noir commençait à recouvrir ses joues, son menton et lui conférait un petit air barbare très attrayant. La Gryffondor était incertaine mais ne recula pas ; Ivanov interpréta cette absence de réaction comme un accord. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec une grande douceur. Hermione répondit au baiser de manière automatique. Malgré le savoir-faire du sorcier, elle ne se sentait pas emportée par un raz-de-marée. C'était agréable, sans plus ; pas de papillons dans son ventre. Il s'écarta peu après.

"Merci, Hermione.

Non loin de là, un couple observait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Eh bien, elle sait y faire, la petite Granger ! On peut dire qu'elle n'a pas perdu de temps..." siffla sur un ton empreint de dépit Aurora.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait ne répondit rien, son yeux plissés, son regard sombre et ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette parlaient pour lui...

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

La jeune fille s'en retournait vers sa chambre, encore sous la sensation du baiser de Dimitri. Elle passait son index sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire les étirant. Avait-elle apprécié la douce caresse du sorcier ou... Ses pensées la ramenèrent vers l'épisode sur les rives du lac, quand Rogue l'avait... embrassée. Elle devait bien s'avouer que les sensations éprouvées ce jour-là étaient cent fois plus fortes, et chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, un désir insidieux l'envahissait. Sa peau frissonnait, ses seins durcissaient, des picotements circulaient dans chacune des fibres de son corps et... son sexe devenait humide.

Soudain, une ombre immense surgit du couloir et se jeta sur elle, faisant battre violemment son cœur dans sa poitrine. Une main saisit son poignet dans un étau et la jeune fille haleta sous la souffrance. Une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille autres : basse, veloutée, sensuelle, lui intima, sur un ton dangereusement doux :

"Mis Granger, nous allons avoir une petite conversation, tous les deux..."

Sans lui laisser le temps de se rebeller, Rogue entraîna la jeune fille vers les salles de classe. Il ouvrit la première qu'ils rencontrèrent et s'y engouffra avec sa captive. Il referma la porte d'un " _Collaporta_ !". Avant même qu'Hermione pût exiger de son professeur qu'il s'expliquât, ce dernier ordonna, sans relâcher la pression sur son bras :

"Montrez-moi votre tatouage, Miss Granger !

\- Vous êtes fou professeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

Elle ajouta plutôt sèchement :

Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne...

\- Oh que si, et vous avez beaucoup à me raconter, croyez-moi !

Le sorcier ajouta sur un ton autoritaire :

Relevez votre manche immédiatement !

\- Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse de vous obéir, vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- J'ai toute autorité sur vous, Miss Granger. Votre statut de Préfète-en Chef ne vous autorise pas l'insolence et vous allez obtempérer immédiatement !

Rogue ressemblait maintenant à un danger terrifiant devant elle. Les sourcils noirs se déplacèrent vers le haut, presque cachés par les cheveux corbeau, et ses yeux se braquèrent sur elle, impitoyables. Ils l'avertissaient qu'elle était en train de traverser une ligne qui ne devait jamais être franchie avec lui : la désobéissance.

Je ne le répèterai pas une fois de plus : montrez-moi votre tatouage ! ordonna-t-il plus fermement.

Excédée par le comportement de son professeur et désirant entrer au plus tôt dans sa chambre, Hermione capitula et expliqua, presque malgré elle :

\- Ce n'est pas un tatouage... Je n'ai rien fait... J'ignore comment..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et releva sa manche. Aussitôt le sorcier maintint son bras et scruta attentivement la marque. C'était bien le symbole de sa Maison : le serpent dressé, la langue sortie et la queue enroulée sur elle-même, dans les tons vert et argent. Il mesurait environ trois centimètres.

La jeune fille était sensible au toucher de l'homme. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle put l'observer tout à loisir. Son visage était mince, d'une extrême pâleur : elle pouvait voir les veines bleutées qui transparaissaient. Un nez crochu, mais pouvait-on l'imaginer autrement ? Quelques rides autour de ses yeux, qui lui conféraient une autorité naturelle. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des lèvres...

Comme l'avait fait auparavant Dimitri, il passa son index sur le tatouage mais celui-ci se mit à onduler immédiatement et Hermione prit peur ; elle se sentit légèrement nauséeuse. Sa voix tremblait quand elle demanda :

"Que... se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi bouge-t-il ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la Gryffondor se sentit comme aspirée par les profondeurs des obsidiennes. Soudain, le comportement du sorcier changea et elle crut avoir mal entendu :

\- Hermione..."

Son prénom avait une saveur particulière sur sa langue, comme une friandise que l'on prend plaisir à faire rouler dans sa bouche, et un long frisson parcourut tout son corps. Sa voix de baryton opérait comme un aphrodisiaque.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, sortit une langue rose pour humidifier ses lèvres, et Severus prit cette action comme une invitation.

"Que cherchez-vous à me faire ?" demanda-t-il.

La voix était si basse et si dangereuse que la jeune fille sentit des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Comme elle ne répondit pas assez vite, l'étreinte sur ses mains s'accentua et elle gémit de douleur.

"Vous cherchez peut-être à établir des comparaisons entre Dimitri et moi ?"

Il baissa les yeux vers elle avec un regard qui semblait être une combinaison de colère et de convoitise, et Hermione, jusqu'alors tétanisée, hocha la tête négativement, à la fois craintive et fascinée par les onyx qui la contemplaient et la dureté qui s'appuyait contre son ventre.

Jamais de sa vie Severus n'avait désiré une femme à ce point, et l'attrait de l'interdit ajoutait à ce besoin viscéral qu'il avait de la posséder complètement. Ce désir de possession n'était pas seulement sexuel : il la voulait, corps, âme et esprit. Hermione ressentit au plus profond de son être ce besoin absolu qui l'effrayait et la subjuguait tout à la fois.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Il captura ses mains et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête, les épinglant à nouveau aux anneaux de cuivre. Il fut finalement en mesure de mettre ses mains où il voulait. Ses doigts cheminèrent vers la clavicule, et descendirent juste en dessous des seins. Il commença à ouvrir sa chemise de nuit, révélant seulement sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc : il avait oublié combien sa poitrine était belle. Severus sourit de contentement.

Ses seins étaient à la bonne taille, à peine un peu plus petits que ses mains. Les mamelons étaient une nuance parfaite de rose, et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour jouer avec eux, car ils le suppliaient de les sucer, de les malmener. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes avec force, sa langue poussant son chemin dans sa bouche, étouffant les protestations d'Hermione. Même si elle combattit vaillamment, ses objections devinrent de moins en moins fréquentes. Il se recula, la laissant haletante et affirma :

"Je vais obtenir tout ce que je veux de toi, petite esclave..."

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait lui échapper, il déchira le fragile vêtement qui la recouvrait avec un craquement sinistre. Il attrapa un sein, le caressant amoureusement avec sa main. Il pinça le bourgeon délicat, puis il se déplaça pour en être plus près. Il posa sa langue autour de l'autre mamelon, faisant de petits cercles autour de lui ; il durcit rapidement sous sa langue, et Rogue sourit à nouveau. Elle aimait le traitement qu'il lui infligeait, c'était indéniable. Hermione poursuivit son combat, mais perdait sa force. Non seulement elle s'épuisait en utilisant toute son énergie, mais elle ressentait une sensation entre ses jambes qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle était encore faible, mais elle était là. Elle persista dans sa lutte, et cambrant son dos à son contact.

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez, supplia-t-elle. Je ne veux pas ça !

\- En êtes-vous sûre, _Princesse_ ?" demanda le sorcier avec curiosité, en reprenant le vouvoiement. Eh bien, si vous en êtes si certaine, pourquoi ne pas vérifier ?"

Le corps de la jeune fille se raidit et son visage devint cramoisi. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cet argument. La main gauche de Rogue quitta sa poitrine et déchira complètement sa chemise de nuit.

\- Que faites-vous ? hurla-t-elle, la voix pleine d'appréhension.

Il sourit légèrement, sa bouche revenant à son mamelon. Il leva la tête au bout de quelques instants pour regarder ses grands yeux apeurés, et ce qu'il lut le satisfit.

\- Simplement vérifier..." dit-il, en couvrant son autre sein avec sa bouche.

Sa main toucha sa cuisse et commença à migrer vers le haut. Il écarta les plis qui cachaient le petit nœud mystérieux, et sentit qu'elle se raidissait sous sa main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette sa menace à exécution car il saurait la vérité. Il sourit, sachant qu'elle éprouvait des sensations exquises.

"Vous ne voulez certainement pas que cela cesse, déclara-t-il, la voix séductrice.

Son doigt retraça l'intérieur de ses plis, se revêtit de sa moiteur. Le dos d'Hermione était arqué, et elle respirait rapidement. Il attrapa un aperçu du désir sur ses traits. Ses yeux révulsés et fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Tout aussi rapidement que cette émotion traversa Hermione, elle disparut de son visage, et un regard d'irritation la remplaça.

\- Oui, je le veux! Je veux que vous arrêtiez ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses larmes bloquaient sa vision. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était fière de savoir jusqu'où elle était arrivée : dix-neuf ans sans tomber dans le lit avec un homme. Ses amis l'avaient fait, et elle ne voulait pas encore perdre sa virginité, pas avec cet homme. La main de Rogue quitta sa moiteur et se plaça devant son visage afin qu'elle pût voir la preuve de son désir.

\- Non, vous ne voulez pas que cela cesse. Votre corps ne ment pas, Hermione... affirma-t-il.

Elle le regarda, horrifiée.

Votre corps libère cela parce que vous aimez ce que je vous fais..." ajouta-t-il, sa bouche tout près de son oreille, et elle devinait qu'il souriait.

Elle lutta de toutes ses forces, espérant qu'il ferait cesser ce tourment, tout en souhaitant qu'il ne s'arrêtât pas. Il inséra son doigt dans sa bouche, et Hermione rougit de l'humiliation. Il remit sa main entre ses cuisses et trouva son entrée. Il glissa un doigt vers le haut et poussa ses lèvres contre les siennes, saisissant son cri. Il força la bouche ouverte avec sa langue, lui faisant goûter le contenu de son plaisir. La jeune fille s'habitua rapidement au corps étranger à l'intérieur d'elle. Il la massait lentement, avec une grande délicatesse. Les yeux Whisky le suppliaient d'arrêter, alors que tout son corps le priait de continuer.

Bientôt, ses hanches commencèrent à se déplacer dans un mouvement circulaire et elle ne chercha plus à l'empêcher de la caresser. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre avant qu'elle ne lui cédât. Alors il accéléra le rythme. Quand Hermione fut entièrement focalisée sur les mouvements qu'il faisait à l'intérieur d'elle, il relâcha ses jambes. Il la délia et elle glissa comme une poupée de chiffon sur le lit.

Ses bras se placèrent le long de son corps, et elle s'agrippa aux draps, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermement fermés. Ses cheveux étaient complètement défaits, formant une auréole sauvage autour de sa tête. Le sorcier se déplaça plus bas, plaçant son visage à son entrée. Il enfouit son visage dans ses plis et commença à lécher sa chair juteuse très légèrement. Elle se cambra pour plus de contact, pour connaître cette sensation qui dépassait de loin tout le plaisir qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors.

Ses gémissements devinrent désespérés quand le sorcier augmenta la pression de sa langue sur son petit nœud, et ses mouvements lascifs lui montraient combien elle implorait la libération. Hermione pouvait sentir quelque chose qui se construisait en elle, qui prenait de l'ampleur, et elle avait besoin d'en connaître la fin. Elle en était si proche, elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Ses balbutiements doux et mélodiques s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce que la chambre fut remplie de ses cris. c'était tellement bon ! Severus ronronnait contre elle, les vibrations ajoutant à son besoin. Alors qu'elle était proche du point culminant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement.

"Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! pria-t-elle, en regardant son visage. Je n'en peux plus, s'il vous plaît arrêtez !"

Sa supplication emplit la salle comme elle se rapprochait de la fin. Elle savait que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle était prêt à rompre. Le sorcier savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le combattre, mais que pour elle, céder c'était comme perdre son âme. Severus leva les yeux, son doigt arrêté sur sa petite fente, sa bouche abandonnant son clitoris. Il sourit quand elle laissa échapper un cri frustré et qu'elle commença à se déplacer pour obtenir plus de friction.

"Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez que je m'arrête ? insista-t-il.

Hermione savait qu'elle approchait du point de non-retour. Il était trop tentant de nier, mais elle savait que ce serait se mentir à elle-même. La voix soyeuse du Maître des Potions la tira de ses pensées :

Vous êtes sur le point de parvenir à la délivrance. Vous allez m'avouer ce que vous désirez par-dessus tout...

\- Je... elle a commencé à dire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de bégayer.

\- Dites-le, _Princesse_..." exigea Rogue.

\- Dire quoi... exactement ?" Mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Dites que vous voulez à la fin, répondit-il. Il laissa délibérément un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, lui rappelant à quel point elle appréciait d'y être caressée. Il reprit, la voix basse et rauque :

Dites que vous voulez ma langue pour vous faire jouir. Je veux vous l'entendre dire. Et n'oubliez pas de m'appeler _Maître_."

\- Maître, je veux...

Hermione fit une pause, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces mots sortaient de ses lèvres. Elle était en colère contre lui. Elle lui avait dit non, elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne pouvait le laisser gagner encore une fois. Elle le haïssait intensément, mais il lui donnait tellement de plaisir... Des larmes de frustration coulèrent à nouveau de ses ambres. La bouche de Severus revint sur sexe délicieux, s'appuyant légèrement dessus. Un parfum musqué et suave se dégageait de son nectar, et il était aux anges, il savourait par avance son triomphe. Il leva ses yeux sombres vers elle, attendant son aveu.

Maître, je veux... votre langue... sur..."

Sa langue reposait sur son bouton d'amour, comme pour lui faire comprendre que prononcer la phrase incomplètement ne suffisait pas. La jeune fille le détestait. Elle se détestait. Elle ne pouvait supporter de le regarder plus, elle ferma les yeux aussi fermement qu'elle le put, essayant d'effacer le regard de ses intenses yeux d'onyx. Elle tenta d'oublier le drap vert et argent, cette chambre aux couleurs serpentardes, l'homme qui la touchait, mais c'était trop tard. Ce regard exigeant brûlait sa mémoire, et elle ne pouvait s'échapper loin de lui, il ne le permettrait pas. Si elle pouvait cesser de penser à ces yeux incandescents, à ses doigts magiques, s'isoler dans un recoin de son esprit. Elle allait finir... Elle allait...

"Maître, je veux votre langue sur mon clitoris, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, honteuse mais soulagée.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, _Princesse_..."

...

"Nom d'un Pitiponk ! Cette fille va me rendre fou !" s'exclama Severus au milieu de la nuit.

Le sorcier était dans un état de pure fureur. Presque chaque nuit, il continuait de faire des rêves érotiques, cela ne pouvait durer. Il allait perdre sa santé mentale... Il devait se soulager et ne pouvait y arriver qu'en s'imaginant avec Granger. Il lui suffisait de fermer ses yeux pour voir son visage, son corps voluptueux qui se tordait sous lui...

Quand il l'avait embrassée, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait ressenti des émotions qu'il avait cru perdues à tout jamais : il s'était senti vivant pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lily. Ce baiser ne ressemblait à rien à tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il avait été si proche de la faire sienne dans cette classe obscure, et la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ ne s'était même pas débattue entre ses bras, au contraire : elle s'était offerte sans fausse pudeur, dans toute sa candeur. Il s'était imaginé glisser dans sa moiteur pendant qu'elle balbutiait son prénom...

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert ses grands yeux d'ambre et qu'elle l'avait contemplé, Severus avait perçu non seulement le désir qu'elle avait de lui, mais il avait ressenti son innocence jusque dans sa chair. Il l'avait alors repoussée brutalement : comment pouvait-elle lui faire pareil cadeau, à lui, le sorcier le plus haï de Poudlard ? Il avait alors repris ses esprits et l'avait abandonnée comme un lâche, oubliant de l'interroger sur ses actions lors de son sauvetage, alors qu'il venait d'obtenir la preuve irréfutable qu'ils étaient liés avec son serpent gravé au creux de son bras, ce serpent qui s'était mis à onduler à son simple toucher, et qui avait entraîné la même réponse sur sa marque...

Soudain, une idée terrible surgit dans son esprit : et si la jeune fille connaissait les mêmes rêves que lui ? Quelle horreur ! Elle allait connaître ses fantasmes les plus secrets, et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Cette pensée eut le mérite de faire retomber son érection lancinante...

.

 ** _"Oh mon Dieu ! Encore ce rêve !"_** pensa Hermione en se réveillant subitement. Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient mouillés, de même qu'une autre partie de son corps...

Elle se remémora la soirée, quand Rogue avait insisté pour voir sa marque et ensuite... Il l'avait embrassée avec une sorte de violence contenue, et son cœur s'était mis à battre de manière erratique. Il y avait tellement de passion dans leur échange, qu'elle avait eu l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, de se consumer. Et quand le sorcier l'avait rejetée loin de lui, avec au fond des yeux une lueur sauvage, presque démente, elle avait compris que son désir était au moins égal au sien. Il avait marqué une hésitation puis s'était enfui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, comme s'il avait le Diable à ses trousses, l'abandonnant dans la solitude de la classe.

Elle avait glissé sur le sol, entourant ses genoux avec ses bras, frissonnant de tous ses membres ; mais pas de froid, certes non, mais de tout ce désir qui avait pris possession de son être et qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi... avec _lui_... C'était comme si on lui avait fait avaler un Philtre d'Amour, l'homme occupait quasiment toutes ses pensées la journée, et même ses nuits...

 ** _"Que m'arrive-t-il ? Cet homme me déteste tellement : pourquoi suis-je autant attirée par lui ? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à cette marque ? J'aimerais tant comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous..."_**

.

 _Un p'tit com pour un grand hop ?_


	7. Chapter 7 Vérités

**Remarques** : je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, vos mises en alerte et/ou en favori.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à suivre cette histoire...

Petite précision concernant le chapitre précédent : ce que rêve Rogue relève du fantasme, ce n'est pas la réalité. Si Hermione rêve la même chose, c'est simplement dû à leur Lien...

Bienvenue à caromir, Chringel, DarkWinterPrincess et zooeyy !

Rogue va-t-il finir par savoir ce qu'Hermione a fait pour le sauver ? De quel stratagème va-t-il se servir pour obtenir des réponses ? Hermione acceptera-t-elle finalement de sortir avec Dimitri ? Pourquoi a-t-elle le cœur lourd ?

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre VII - Vérités**

.

 _Dimanche 19 septembre, douze heures_

.

Au milieu de l'animation de la Grande Salle, Hermione affichait un air désœuvré, malgré l'entrain de ses amis. Elle venait de recevoir les félicitations de ses amis pour son anniversaire, ainsi qu'une lettre pleine de bons sentiments de Molly, malgré la perte récente de Fred. Elle devait ignorer qu'entre Ron et elle il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait été très touchée des gentils mots de la missive, mais cela lui rappelait encore plus cruellement l'absence de ses parents.

Elle avait effectué de nombreuses investigations dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, même dans la Section Restreinte, sur le peu de temps dont elle disposait, entre les cours, les retenues et les révisions, pourtant elle n'avait rien pu obtenir de véritablement probant. Harry avait bien essayé de lui apporter son aide, comme il le lui avait promis lors de son séjour chez lui, mais maintenant que les entraînements de Quidditch avaient débuté, que le premier match approchait, le temps libre du jeune sorcier avait rétréci comme une peau de chagrin, et il lui avait avoué ne plus être en mesure d'apporter sa contribution aux recherches. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il avait ses priorités.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un hibou gris aux yeux bleus perçants survola sa table et lâcha un parchemin enrubanné d'une attache de couleur cobalt. Intriguée, la jeune fille examina l'écriture et son cœur pulsa plus rapidement dans sa poitrine : elle avait reconnu la graphie fine et élégante de son professeur de... DCFM. Elle leva aussitôt la tête et son regard se dirigea vers la table du personnel. Elle croisa le regard lumineux de Dimitri qui lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice. Geste qui ne passa guère inaperçu, que ce soit à sa table ou à celle des enseignants. Ron fit une grimace de dégoût, la posture de Rogue se raidit imperceptiblement, et le gobelet en étain qu'il tenait s'écrasa imperceptiblement sous la force de ses doigts.

Hermione, rougissante, n'osa pas ouvrir la lettre sous les regards curieux de ses camarades, elle préférait attendre de se retrouver seule pour le faire, bien qu'elle fût emplie de curiosité. Ginny l'observait avec un air étrange, et donna un coup de menton en direction des professeurs, tout en clignant des yeux : elle avait deviné la provenance du pli, mais elle était loin d'être la seule dans la Grande Salle. Elle glissa la missive dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Le repas fut servi et elle se sustenta par habitude, sans réellement penser aux aliments qui passaient dans sa bouche.

Elle se retira rapidement dans sa chambre, pour s'y retrouver enfin seule et décacheta le ruban. Elle déroula le parchemin qui dégagea de facto des arômes de vétiver. Une rose blanche séchée glissa sur son bureau, ainsi qu'un minuscule sachet contenant de la poudre orangée. Elle lut les quelques lignes :

 _Je vous adresse С Днем Рождения Гермиона !_

 _Je souhaite une belle journée à la plus radieuse des jeunes femmes du monde magique._

 _Cette rose retrouvera sa splendeur dès que vous la mettrez dans de l'eau additionnée du contenu du sachet..._

 _Tendrement, Dimitri._

.

Hermione se saisit d'un dictionnaire traducteur. Elle put ainsi comprendre la première phrase bien qu'elle se doutât de sa signification : _Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !_ Elle se sentait flattée de l'attention que lui portait le Slave mais ses sentiments étaient toujours mitigés. Elle hésitait à accepter de commencer une relation avec le sorcier. Elle était trop perturbée par les baisers de Rogue et les étranges rêves qu'elle continuait de faire. A moins que de sortir avec lui l'aiderait à occulter les visions érotiques du sombre sorcier ?

Elle transfigura un verre en un soliflore, jeta un " _Aguamenti !_ " et y ajouta la fleur avec le contenu du sachet. Presque immédiatement, la fleur prit une magnifique apparence, comme si elle se trouvait dans un jardin, et dégagea un parfum suave et piquant. La jeune fille contemplait de ses yeux émerveillés la superbe métamorphose. Des paillettes en suspension voletaient doucement autour de la fleur, formant un halo lumineux qui impressionna favorablement la sorcière.

Mais pour l'heure, la priorité était de rendre la mémoire à ses parents, ils lui manquaient trop. Une personne au Château pourrait certainement l'aider, c'était certain. Il fallait qu'elle la rencontrât le plus tôt possible. Malgré son emploi du temps plus que chargé, elle avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous chez elle, dans son donjon, à dix-sept heures.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

A l'heure dite, la jeune fille frappa sur la lourde porte en chêne. Trois secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle-même, et elle se retrouva plongée dans un décor typiquement gryffondorien : tout était rouge et or, hormis la tenue de la maîtresse des lieux qui était d'un éclatant vert émeraude, sa couleur favorite, nul ne l'ignorait à Poudlard.

"Ah Miss Granger, vous arrivez juste à l'heure pour le thé. Venez, installez-vous, lui ordonna gentiment Mc Gonagall.

\- Merci, Madame, vous êtes bien aimable de me recevoir un dimanche après-midi. Je ne savais vers qui me tourner, car mes recherches n'ont pas été fructueuses, et j'ai pensé que vous étiez sûrement capable de m'apporter une solution..."

Tout en devisant, la plus jeune eut le temps de capter une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux globuleux avant qu'elle ne disparût rapidement.

"Expliquez-vous, Miss Granger, je verrai si votre demande rentre dans le cadre de mes compétences, demanda gentiment la Directrice en servant une tasse de thé au jasmin à la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien, pour éviter que les Mangemorts ne s'en prennent à mes parents lorsque Voldemort s'est emparé du Ministère l'année dernière, j'ai ôté leur mémoire et les ai poussés à s'installer en Australie... Mais, ils me manquent énormément, j'ai besoin de les revoir, qu'ils reviennent habiter en Angleterre."

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, le trouble qui dans le regard fut remplacé par un certain soulagement qui intrigua la jeune Gryffondor. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder que Mc Gonagall s'exprimait :

"Oh, ma chère enfant ! Je comprends votre désarroi. Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

\- Je pensais que vous deviez être capable de m'aider à inverser le Sortilège d'Amnésie, j'ai eu beau faire des recherches dans les livres, je n'ai rien pu trouver d'intéressant. Vous... vous êtes la sorcière la plus compétente depuis la disparition de... Dumbledore et je me suis dit que..."

Le visage écossais pâlit subitement, et Hermione pensa que cette soudaine pâleur était due à l'évocation de l'ancien Directeur, ils avaient été si proches ! Le regard de Minerva fixa un point au-dessus de la tête de son interlocutrice et avoua, sa voix légèrement tremblante :

"Malheureusement, ce sort est quasiment irréversible, ce qui explique la règlementation sévère qui l'entoure. Comme vous avez dû le découvrir lors de vos investigations, un sorcier expérimenté peut briser un sortilège d'Amnésie, mais en contrepartie le résultat peut être désastreux sur la victime : son esprit et son corps peuvent alors être irrémédiablement endommagés. Je suis désolée mais... je crains que mes compétences ne soient pas à la hauteur, je ne suis hélas pas versée dans ce domaine."

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

"Désolée Madame, je vais vous laisser... J'ai vraiment cru que..."

Touchée par le profond désarroi de la jeune sorcière, la Directrice lâcha :

"Ecoutez Miss Granger : il existe bien une personne qui serait susceptible d'inverser ce Sortilège mais... j'ignore si elle acceptera de vous aider..."

L'espoir renaissait dans les grands yeux ambrés. Hermione balbutia :

"De... de qui s'agit-il ?"

Mc Gonagall eut un instant d'hésitation puis avoua dans un souffle, tandis que les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandissaient, emplis d'incrédulité :

"C'est le professeur Rogue."

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Severus ne décolérait pas : il se retrouvait dans une impasse, et cet état de fait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le Lien qui l'unissait à Miss Granger, mais chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence, sa libido prenait le dessus et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : posséder la jeune Gryffondor. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il devait trouver le moyen de connaître la vérité sans pour autant se retrouver dans une situation compromettante.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il réussit à y mettre bon ordre, après avoir bu trois verres de Whisky Pur-Feu de 90 ans d'âge. Une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit. Oui, il avait trouvé la solution... Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, c'était tellement simple ! Enfin, pour un Maître des Potions de son acabit, cela va sans dire...

...

"Oh, Severus, je suis si contente que tu aies enfin accepté de venir prendre un apéritif chez moi, j'ai bien cru que tu refuserais ad vitam aeternam, je ne sais comment te remercier..."

La Médicomage poursuivit son babillage en laissant entrer Rogue dans ses appartements.

"Tu me rends tellement service en me préparant les potions médicinales, pour moi c'est une véritable aubaine que de t'avoir sous la main..."

Elle enchaîna en apportant un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés deux verres, un seau à glace, deux bouteilles ainsi que deux assiettes remplies de toasts au concombre/saumon, pâté/cornichon.

"Et puis, Slughorn n'a jamais daigné m'apporter son concours, arguant du fait qu'il était trop âgé et avait besoin de se reposer. De toute façon, ses potions étaient de moindre qualité que les tiennes, bien qu'il fût ton professeur. Tu as toujours eu un don certain dans cette branche : Maître des Potions à dix-sept ans, cela n'est pas donné à tous les sorciers potionnistes, je crois même savoir que tu es le seul..." Le ton, sans conteste, était admiratif.

Pendant que sa collègue monologuait, Severus s'installa sur le fauteuil capitonné que lui désigna la Médicomage après s'être délestée de son chargement sur la petite table circulaire qui occupait le centre de son salon. La décoration faisait vieillotte, avec une tapisserie aux motifs floraux, et quelques photographies anciennes, disposées ça et là sur les murs de la pièce à l'ambiance surannée.

Assis de manière décontractée, Rogue laissait sa collègue mener la conversation, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête intermittent pour montrer qu'il suivait le fil du soliloque.

"Tu prends un Whisky ? Je sais que c'est ta boisson préférée... Il a 120 ans d'âge, il provient de la cave particulière de mon père.

\- Avec plaisir, Poppy."

La Médicomage, enchantée, servit une longue rasade d'alcool ambré, ce breuvage dont la couleur ne rappelait que trop à Severus celle de grands yeux humides, humides de désir... Le sorcier se secoua mentalement, chassant ses pensées qui menaçaient de devenir graveleuses. Son hôtesse se servit un verre de Sherry, et entama un toast avec une mine gourmande. La voix de baryton du sorcier s'éleva :

"Poppy, aurais-tu quelques glaçons ?

\- Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je vais t'en chercher immédiatement !"

La sorcière se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers son coin-cuisine. Elle revint une minute plus tard, et tendit le seau à glace à Severus qui s'empressa d'adjoindre un glaçon à son verre. Devant le regard en attente de sa collègue, il déclara avec un sourire aux lèvres :

"C'est parfait, Poppy, vraiment parfait."

La femme prit la teinte d'une tomate bien mûre. Les louanges de Severus étaient aussi courantes que la neige au Sahara, la canicule en terre arctique, ou bien encore Dumbledore qui aurait détesté les bonbons au citron.

Elle sirota tranquillement son verre, tandis que le sorcier but quelques gorgées en les dégustant avec un plaisir apparent. Contrairement à toute attente, ce dernier engagea la conversation de son ton soyeux :

"Tu sais, Poppy, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé, le jour de la Bataille Finale...

\- Mais... je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est surtout grâce à l'intervention de Miss Granger.

\- Ah oui, Miss Granger, une sorcière vraiment très douée...

\- Certainement la plus douée de sa génération, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus."

La voix de Severus devint plus insistante :

"Qu'a-t-elle fait _exactement_ ?"

La Médicomage plissa les yeux, ouvrit, ferma sa bouche, la rouvrit et laissa échapper :

"Elle t'a fait avaler un bézoard, a refermé tes plaies, et donné de la Potion Régénératrice...

\- Rien d'autre, Poppy ?"

La lumière commençait à se faire jour dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Elle essaya de lutter contre les effets de la potion et tenta de se lever, mais en vain : elle avait été immobilisée par un Sort d'Entrave. Elle parvint néanmoins à s'exclamer :

"Tu m'as donné du Veritaserum !"

Rogue ricana et avoua, sans quitter la sorcière des yeux, sa baguette pointée discrètement sur elle, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part :

"Tellement simple, même un enfant de huit ans aurait pu le faire...

\- Tu as profité de mon absence quand je suis allée te chercher des glaçons... lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Exact, ma chère. Administrer trois gouttes dans ton verre de Sherry a été, comme je le disais, un jeu d'enfant. Inodore et incolore, cette potion est très facile d'utilisation ; et comme tu t'es empressée de tout boire... Mais revenons à ce qui m'intéresse : qu'a fait Granger dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- Elle t'a sauvé la vie !"

Severus comprit qu'il devait être plus précis, autrement Poppy arriverait à contourner les questions. Heureusement qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas l'Occlumencie, car cela aurait été, avec l'antidote, le seul moyen de lui résister. Il répéta en articulant :

"Que m'a fait Granger pour que je ne meure pas après avoir perdu autant de sang ?

La sorcière prit une vilaine teinte rougeâtre à essayer de retenir sa réponse, et ses yeux semblaient sortir de sa tête. Pourtant elle lâcha malgré ses efforts pour se retenir :

"Elle a pratiqué une transfusion sanguine !"

Bien qu'il s'en doutât, le visage de Rogue devint blême, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était inconscient à ce moment-là et n'avait donc aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Pomfresh tenta d'expliquer :

"Elle ignorait la portée de son geste, elle a agi dans un esprit de pur altruisme..."

Les jointures de la main du sorcier devinrent blanches, crispées sur sa baguette. Non seulement il devait une _Dette de Vie_ à la jeune Gryffondor, mais le Lien qu'il avait deviné entre eux était encore plus puissant encore que ce qu'il avait soupçonné : des forces obscures avaient été déclenchées : la Magie du Sang avait toujours été la plus puissante.

Le plus incroyable était que la jeune fille, pourtant d'une intelligence et possédant des connaissances au-delà du commun des sorciers, il devait bien le reconnaître, n'avait pas donné l'impression d'appréhender la portée de son acte après coup, surtout avec l'apparition de la marque sur son bras... Un éclair de lucidité traversa son visage. Ses yeux étaient réduits à deux fentes lorsqu'il demanda :

"Pourquoi Miss Granger ne se rappelle-t-elle plus avoir pratiqué une transfusion sanguine ?

\- C'est... c'est Minerva qui lui a lancé un... un Sort d'Amnésie ! fut obligée d'avouer Pomfresh.

\- Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? siffla dangereusement le sorcier.

\- Elle voulait vous... épargner, avec Miss Granger, confia la sorcière.

\- Sois plus précise, Poppy. La voix de Rogue grondait.

\- Minerva a pensé que... comme tu étais inconscient... si Miss Granger ne se souvenait plus avoir... effectué une transfusion sanguine, vous seriez moins affectés par... par le Lien qui s'est formé entre... vous... et que pourriez continuer de mener... une vie normale... Rester à l'abri de...

\- N'importe quoi ! Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi stupide !"

La fureur de Severus était à son comble. Le verre qu'il tenait se brisa sous ses doigts qui fort heureusement ne furent pas blessés. Un simple " _Reparo_ " reconstitua le récipient. Pomfresh commençait à sentir que les effets de la potion s'estompaient. Elle s'écria :

"Tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser du Veritaserum ! Il faut l'autorisation expresse du Ministère de la Magie ! Je devrais te dénoncer pour cet acte illégal !

\- Ah, parce que lancer un " _Oubliettes_ " sur une élève, ça l'est ?" susurra le sorcier d'une voix suave, sans quitter du regard la sorcière.

Cette dernière resta coite. Elle avait parfaitement compris le message : si elle dénonçait Severus au Magenmagot, il en ferait de même pour Minerva, et elle ne pouvait accepter que sa meilleure amie fût inquiétée par la Justice, les juges étaient si pointilleux ! Elle baissa la tête, vaincue, tandis qu'un sourire mitigé étirait les lèvres de Severus.

Il avait enfin obtenu les réponses qu'il cherchait mais... il venait d'avoir la confirmation formelle qu'il était irrémédiablement lié à l'une de ses élèves, Gryffondor de surcroît. A présent, l'inexplicable attirance qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune sorcière s'expliquait, ainsi que le tatouage. Il fallait qu'il l'évitât le plus possible. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la punisse un mois ? Sadiquement, il envisagea un instant de la remettre à Rusard. Il se ravisa rapidement ; il n'était pas un lâche, il veillerait simplement à ne pas l'approcher de trop près lors de ses détentions...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Hermione arrivait à proximité de sa chambre lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle retourna sa tête pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec... Dimitri.

"Avez-vous apprécié mon cadeau, Hermione ?"

Le regard bleu était si intense qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la brûlait. Sa voix profonde aux intonations slaves semblait gronder à côté de son oreille et lui envoya un long frisson dans le dos. Un sourire paresseux se propagea lentement à travers le visage masculin.

"Oui, oui, bégaya la jeune fille, en appuyant son dos contre la porte.

\- J'en suis fort aise, douce Hermione..."

L'estomac de la jeune fille se serra et des papillons entamèrent une danse à l'intérieur de son ventre. Dimitri garda ses yeux fixés sur elle alors qu'il glissait sa main libre sur toute la longueur de son dos, jusqu'à ce que son index se posât sur le creux de ses reins. Il sourit quand les yeux noisette s'agrandirent de surprise. Sa bouche était si sèche, elle ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Elle tenta de l'humidifier. Les yeux du sorcier suivirent le chemin que traçait la langue de la jeune fille sur ses lèvres, et le désir s'alluma dans les prunelles claires. Hermione baissa la tête et son regard tomba sur le renflement évident à l'avant du pantalon de Dimitri, elle frissonna.

Même avec la présence physique de son excitation entre eux, les caresses de l'homme n'étaient pas encore véritablement sexuelles ; elles se voulaient réconfortantes. Une de ses mains fit tournoyer les boucles de ses cheveux à travers ses doigts et joua avec elles durant quelques secondes. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur les côtés de son corps alors qu'il cherchait à croiser ses yeux. Hermione se détourna, ne voulant pas qu'il vît son visage empourpré, preuve de son émoi. Il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté d'elle, sur le mur, l'examinant attentivement, puis il se redressa.

Hermione crut qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, il allait la laisser. Mais Dimitri glissa ses mains au bas de son dos comme pour essayer de la tenir en place et pencha son corps vers le sien. Cherchant à lui échapper, la Gryffondor enfonça son dos contre le mur. Plus doucement qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, il pressa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Ensuite il glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Une piqûre vive au creux de son bras gauche permit à la jeune fille de recouvrer ses esprits. Elle devait le repousser avant que...

"Non, Dimitri ! S'il vous plaît, non ! Je préfèrerais que nous restions amis... pour le moment. Je... je ne me sens pas encore prête à... entamer une relation. Vous me plaisez mais... cela ne suffit pas, je suis désolée..." protesta-t-elle en essayant de mettre de la conviction dans sa voix.

Le visage du sorcier se ferma brièvement, puis son visage afficha un petit sourire déçu. Il laissa retomber ses bras, il savait qu'il avait perdu, pour l'instant du moins... Il avait toujours été un homme patient, il saurait attendre, mais, finalement, elle serait à lui, seulement à lui.

"Je respecte votre choix, Hermione. Mais je ne désespère pas de vous faire comprendre que mes sentiments pour vous sont sincères... Joyeux anniversaire et bonne soirée."

Il l'enveloppa quelques instants de son regard passionné, puis fit demi-tour et disparut au coin du couloir, laissant la sorcière perplexe. Mais déjà, les pensées de cette dernière revenaient à ses parents, et aux informations fournies par Mc Gonagall. Son cœur se serra. Elle prononça son mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans sa chambre.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Severus lisait un roman dans son fauteuil lorsque trois coups frappés contre la porte le tirèrent de sa lecture. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il se leva et ouvrit plutôt brutalement pour se retrouver face à... Miss Granger. Elle se tenait debout dans le couloir, le regardant avec un air suppliant. Il la dévisagea en silence. Son visage était un véritable gâchis : les yeux et le nez rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Curieusement, ses cheveux formaient un contraste : ils avaient été tressés dans une natte sage qui retombait sur son buste, et s'arrêtait exactement sous son sein droit. Apparemment, elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée. La voix pleine de morgue, il asséna :

"Ce cher Dimitri a brisé votre cœur en mille morceaux et vous êtes venue chercher du réconfort, Miss Granger ?"

Hermione tressaillit à peine sous la remarque désobligeante ; elle commençait à connaître le caractère de l'homme. Elle hocha négativement sa tête et bégaya :

"C'est Mc Gonagall... le Sortilège d'Amnésie..."

Les yeux d'onyx s'agrandirent de stupéfaction : Poppy avait dû prévenir Minerva et celle-ci aurait-elle déjà avoué à la jeune fille ce qu'elle avait réellement fait à la Cabane Hurlante ? Qu'elle lui avait lancé un " _Oubliettes_ " ?"

Ses sourcils étaient froncés quand il demanda :

"Vous êtes au courant pour le Sortilège " _Oubliettes_ " ?

Hermione regarda l'homme avec un regard perdu.

\- Evidemment, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai lancé !"

Severus compris qu'un malentendu s'était instauré entre eux, et il avait besoin de clarifier la situation. Sa curiosité éveillée, il hésita une fraction de seconde et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la jeune fille en déclarant :

"Entrez, vous allez m'expliquer votre histoire en détails..."

Intimidée, Hermione acquiesça doucement et pénétra dans la pièce, frôlant au passage le sorcier qui recula d'un pas pour éviter tout contact entre leurs corps. Ses narines furent agréablement assaillies par les arômes masculins qui flottaient dans les appartements.

Contrairement à toute attente, les lieux n'étaient pas lugubres, comme des générations d'élèves se l'étaient imaginé. Le donjon était lumineux, et même à cette heure tardive, l'on eut dit que la lune prenait plaisir à éclairer les appartements de l'austère Directeur de Serpentard, dispersant des myriades d'éclats argentés sur les murs et tentures. Severus sourit en observant toutes les émotions qui se jouaient clairement sur le visage de la sorcière. Sur chaque mur étaient fixées des étagères en noyer couvertes de livres sur la magie ou de romans moldus, une véritable mine d'or pour la lectrice assidue qu'elle était. Dans ses yeux brillaient des étoiles.

"Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger", ordonna l'homme sur un ton professoral en désignant un fauteuil de velours pourpre.

Hermione obéit docilement. Un livre s'y trouvait, un roman moldu de Shakespeare, _Macbeth_. Le sorcier s'en saisit, le posa sur un guéridon. Il s'installa en face d'elle et poursuivit :

"Racontez-moi tout, et n'omettez aucun détail."

Hermione répéta presque mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait déjà narré à Mc Gonagall. Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle regarda le visage crispé du sorcier, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux de Rogue étaient fermés, la tête renversée en arrière et sa mâchoire serrée. Il prit enfin la parole, et la jeune fille était suspendue à ses lèvres.

"Désolé, mais je ne peux rien pour vous, Miss Granger. Le processus est pratiquement impossible à inverser et les risques sont bien trop grands. Je ne peux croire que vous puissiez accepter de risquer la santé mentale de vos parents..."

Tout le corps d'Hermione se mit à trembler sous le poids de l'angoisse qui la consumait. Comment pourrait-elle retrouver ses parents si la seule personne capable refusait son soutien ? Le visage de ses parents passa devant ses yeux, traînant avec eux le son de leurs voix et de leurs rires, la chaleur de leurs sourires et leurs tendres étreintes. Une tristesse infinie voila son regard. Elle avait un besoin viscéral de les retrouver. Tout au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle devait tout tenter pour que leur mémoire leur fût restituée.

"Aidez-moi, professeur, insista-t-elle, d'une voix plus ferme qu'elle ne l'eût voulu, réussissant à surprendre l'interpellé. Je suis persuadée que vous pouvez rendre la mémoire à mes parents, je le sens, je le sais !"

Un ricanement lui répondit. Puis la voix profonde siffla :

"Il n'en est pas question. Cessez de vous prendre pour le professeur Trelawney ! Vous pouvez vous retirer, répliqua-t-il en se levant, lui enjoignant de faire la même chose d'un geste de la main.

\- Oh non, professeur, vous allez m'aider... objecta avec un aplomb peu commun Hermione, qui s'était levée pour éviter de se retrouver dans une position inférieure.

\- Comment osez-vous, Miss Granger ? Ma réponse définitive est _"Non"_ !" asséna sur un ton cinglant le sorcier, qui n'en revenait pas du toupet de la jeune fille. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage contenue. Hermione ne recula pas, pleine de détermination et elle affirma effrontément :

\- Vous allez accepter car... vous me devez une _Dette de Vie_ !"

.

.

 _Un p'tit com ?_

.

 _PS : je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais j'essaierai tout de même..._


	8. Chapter 8 Révélation

**Notes** : Encore merci à toutes les lectrices assidues ! Vous contribuez à mon bonheur chaque semaine

avec vos commentaires sympathiques ^^

Dimitri poursuit encore Hermione qui vient d'exercer un chantage sur Rogue. Evidemment, la réaction de ce dernier ne sera certainement pas des plus amicales...

Un chapitre plus court que les précédents, j'avais beaucoup de monde à la maison, donc moins de temps pour taper sur l'ordi, mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire...

J'ai oublié de remercier _M_ , lors du dernier chapitre, voilà, c'est fait !

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre VIII - Révélation**

 **.**

...

"Aidez-moi, professeur, insista-t-elle, d'une voix plus ferme qu'elle ne l'eût voulu, réussissant à surprendre l'interpellé. Je suis persuadée que vous pouvez rendre la mémoire à mes parents, je le sens, je le sais !"

Un ricanement lui répondit. Puis la voix profonde siffla :

"Il n'en est pas question. Cessez de vous prendre pour le professeur Trelawney ! Vous pouvez vous retirer, répliqua-t-il en se levant, lui enjoignant de faire la même chose d'un geste de la main.

\- Oh non, professeur, vous allez m'aider... objecta avec un aplomb peu commun Hermione, qui s'était levée pour éviter de se retrouver dans une position inférieure.

\- Comment osez-vous, Miss Granger ? Ma réponse définitive est _"Non"_ !" asséna sur un ton cinglant le sorcier, qui n'en revenait pas du toupet de la jeune fille. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage contenue. Hermione ne recula pas, pleine de détermination et elle affirma effrontément :

\- Vous allez accepter car... vous me devez une _Dette de Vie_ !"

...

L'on eut dit que Rogue avait été frappé par la foudre. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant qu'une rage froide ne l'envahît. Comment osait-elle le défier, l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il se refusait à accomplir ? Il employa dans son ton tout le mépris dont il était capable :

"Ainsi vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres. En fait, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est le pouvoir que vous pouvez avoir sur autrui. Cela vous plaît de connaître ce sentiment de puissance, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout sur le seul professeur qui ne vous ait jamais placé sur un piédestal ?"

Il poursuivit, indifférent à la souffrance qui s'affichait clairement sur le visage de la jeune fille, et qui s'accentuait à chacune de ses paroles.

"Finalement, le Choixpeau ne vous a pas envoyée dans la bonne Maison, Miss Granger : vous qui avez critiqué durant des années Serpentard et leurs valeurs, vous vous montrez aussi roublarde que tous les élèves dont vous avez vilipendé le comportement depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard ! Salazar serait fier de vous, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus !"

Inconsciemment Hermione leva des mains suppliantes dans la direction de l'homme, mais en lisant la haine et la déception dans les obsidiennes, elle interrompit son geste et les laissa retomber. Les larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux, menaçant de tomber. L'attitude du sorcier était des plus terrifiantes quand il cracha furieusement :

"Sortez de chez moi ! Sortez immédiatement avant que je ne commette l'irréparable ! Vous me dégoûtez Miss Granger !"

Contrairement à toute attente, la jeune fille, malgré sa peur, la bouche sèche, réussit pourtant à articuler :

"Vous m'aiderez, professeur. Vous êtes le seul sorcier qualifié pour que mes parents retrouvent leur mémoire, et je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance, aussi infime soit-elle... Je suis désolée mais je dois...

\- N'en rajoutez pas !" coupa-t-il brutalement en la menaçant de sa baguette tout en la foudroyant du regard.

Il l'obligea à reculer et à se diriger vers la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouvât coincée contre cette dernière, à la merci du sorcier qui était dans une telle fureur que sa magie crépitait tout autour de lui. Les yeux ambrés étaient écarquillés, reflétant l'angoisse éprouvée par la jeune fille devant l'agressivité de son professeur.

C'est alors qu'un phénomène curieux se produisit : la tige, posée sur la gorge, se mit à trembler violemment entre ses doigts, et Rogue dut employer toute sa force pour empêcher qu'elle ne lui échappât. Leurs regards perplexes se croisèrent. Rogue comprit alors que leur Lien était si fort que sa baguette refusait de faire du mal à la sorcière, et il en fut fortement agacé.

Dans le même temps, Hermione se souvint de l'incident à l'infirmerie de Poudlard quand, juste après la Bataille Finale. Il était arrivé quasiment la même chose à Mc Gonagall quand elle avait pointé sa baguette sur son bras gauche.

Severus lut le trouble qui passa dans les yeux ambrés. Il relâcha la pression. La porte derrière Hermione s'ouvrit subitement, et celle-ci manqua de peu de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Elle parvint pourtant à retrouver son équilibre que déjà la lourde porte lui claquait au nez. Mais elle eut le temps d'entrevoir le regard déçu et écœuré du sorcier. Une douleur comprima sa poitrine.

Resté seul, Severus était tellement en colère qu'il en tremblait. Où la jeune fille avait-elle trouvé le courage de l'affronter ouvertement ? Le pire, c'était de devoir admettre qu'il ne pouvait lui refuser son aide, puisqu'elle avait mis en avant _la Dette de Vie_ qu'il lui devait. Durant une grande partie de sa vie il avait été sous les ordres de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il était un homme libre, du moins aurait-il pu l'être, Granger lui avait rappelé de manière cruelle qu'il dépendait encore du bon vouloir d'une jeune sorcière, lui son professeur, Directeur de Serpentard, de presque vingt ans son aîné...

Il avait failli lui avouer qu'elle avait été victime d'un Sort d'Amnésie lancé par sa chère Mc Gonagall pour la déstabiliser, mais la jeune Gryffondor aurait alors su pour la transfusion sanguine et le Lien indissoluble qui les unissait, et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter. Cela aurait été comme lui fournir des munitions contre lui, et il n'en était absolument pas question.

Sa fureur atteignit son paroxysme, et il faillit en briser sa baguette... Plusieurs flacons éclatèrent autour de lui, déversant sur le sol leur contenu, lui qui avait passé de longues heures à concocter les potions. Il fut dans l'incapacité de contenir sa magie durant plusieurs minutes, et il dut employer tout son self control pour rétablir la situation à la normale et enfin recouvrer sa sérénité coutumière.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

La Gryffondor retourna vers sa chambre, avançant en titubant, comme une personne ivre, presque dans un état second. Arrivant devant sa chambre, la porte du Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard s'ouvrit. Draco évalua l'apparence de la sorcière, échevelée, essoufflée, le regard hagard, et s'inquiéta :

"Hermione, tu ne vas pas bien ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien, juste un accrochage avec Rogue... répondit-elle avec un petit sourire qui se voulait ironique.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler, cinq minutes ?

\- Euh oui, si tu veux", répondit-elle un peu surprise, en notant au passage combien l'emploi de son prénom franchissait naturellement les lèvres du Serpentard cette année.

Elle murmura son mot de passe, et laissa entrer le jeune homme dans ses appartements. Ce dernier était devenu presque un ami, et plusieurs fois ils avaient même planché ensemble sur un devoir de Potions ou d'Arithmancie particulièrement difficile. Elle avait découvert une personne qui pouvait être d'un naturel agréable quand il laissait tomber son masque arrogant. Même son humour grinçant l'amusait énormément. Malgré sa fatigue et son désir de se retrouver seule après sa douloureuse altercation avec Rogue, elle l'interrogea, d'une voix lasse :

"Que veux-tu, Draco ?

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais il fallait que je te mette en garde contre... Ivanov.

\- Ivanov ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à lui reprocher ? C'est quelqu'un de très bien ! rétorqua Hermione sur un ton excédé, les sourcils en accent circonflexe ."

Draco prit un ton apaisant et expliqua, son regard clair planté dans les ambres :

"Ecoute-moi, Hermione. Ivanov n'est pas l'homme vertueux que tu crois qu'il est...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de faire pareilles affirmations ? le coupa la jeune fille, prenant place dans un fauteuil, tandis que Draco restait debout.

\- C'est un ex Mangemort...

\- Waouh ! Grande nouvelle ! s'exclama la sorcière d'une voix moqueuse. J'étais déjà au courant, figure-toi. Il me l'a déjà avoué. Il m'a tout raconté de son passé sous les ordres de Voldemort. Tu ne m'apprends rien. Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me raconter, tu peux te retirer... ajouta-t-elle sur un ton laconique.

\- Tu te trompes, Hermione. D'après mon père, ce n'est pas un repenti sincère. Il était l'un des plus fervents disciples de Voldemort, un véritable fanatique de ses idéaux. Et s'il a trahi d'autres camarades, c'est simplement pour sauver sa peau, il n'est pas sincère, tu dois me croire." insista Draco.

Les pensées de la jeune fille se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle appréciait Dimitri, son intelligence, sa culture, sa prévention à son égard et même... sa beauté. Ses yeux bleus la faisaient frémir, ses baisers aussi, même si ceux d'un autre professeur la rendaient carrément fébrile... Elle leva ses yeux noisette vers ceux du Serpentard dont le regard gris acier semblait des plus sincères. Elle déclara :

"Je ne sais pas... ce que tu me dis est tellement surprenant... Ne m'en veux pas, mais... j'ai du mal à te croire... L'homme que je connais semble tellement éloigné du monstre que tu me décris.

\- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Rogue, que tu le trouves injuste, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'Ivanov le déteste."

Devant l'air interrogateur de sa camarade, Draco poursuivit :

"J'ai surpris plusieurs fois le regard haineux qu'Ivanov posait sur Rogue..."

Hermione était à présent intriguée. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que le Blond expliquât :

"D'après mon père, si Ivanov est venu à Poudlad, ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard, mais parce qu'il cherche à se venger de Rogue qui les a tous trahis...

\- Mc Gonagall ne l'aurait pas engagé si elle avait eu le moindre soupçon sur sa personne ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Mc Gonagall fait confiance au Ministère qui a accordé la sienne à Ivanov. Par voie de conséquence, elle est persuadée que le Mangemort est réellement un repenti, ce en quoi tous se trompent. Mes parents sont certains qu'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une once de rachat chez ce sorcier qui a juré la perte de Rogue." rétorqua le Serpentard.

Etrangement, la jeune fille éprouva un pincement au cœur. Le sombre professeur avait beau être injuste, sévère - elle ressentait encore jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles ses remarques désobligeantes - il ne méritait pas de mourir. Quoi que l'on pût lui reprocher, il avait permis que le Monde Magique restât libre, subissant la haine et l'opprobre de tous, notamment l'année passée. Elle ne pouvait admettre que cet homme souffrît davantage ou même qu'il en perdît la vie.

Une idée folle traversa subitement ses pensées : si elle sortait avec Dimitri afin de pouvoir le surveiller ? En étant proche de lui elle arriverait peut-être à percer ses secrets et à l'empêcher de nuire à Rogue, si cela était sa véritable intention ? Oui, elle était certainement capable de le faire. Elle avait passé tant d'années à lutter contre les Ténèbres avec Harry et Ron... Quand son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Draco, ce dernier put lire une grande détermination. Elle lui avoua, sentant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance :

"Ecoute, si ce que tu viens de me raconter est vrai, alors la meilleure chose que je puisse faire est de rester amie avec lui, ainsi je serai en mesure de le contrer plus facilement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ce jeu, Hermione, tu ignores à qui tu as affaire : c'est un Mangemort, pas un enfant de Chœur. Il est dangereux, très dangereux, malgré les apparences." protesta avec véhémence le sorcier.

Mais la jeune fille balaya d'un revers de la main les mises en garde du Serpentard et affirma :

"Ne te fais aucun souci pour moi, Draco, je suis capable de me défendre et comme tu le sais, je suis une personne d'un naturel réfléchi et très prudent.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Hermione."

Mais le ton du sorcier manquait de conviction. Il quitta sa camarade assez perplexe et inquiet, s'interrogeant sur son attitude à adopter.

 ** _"Il faut que je l'empêche de commettre cette bêtise qui risque de lui coûter la vie..."_**

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

"Professeur, il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent !

\- Que désirez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy, cela ne peut-il attendre ? Je suis très occupé...

\- Non, croyez-moi, ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut être remis à plus tard, insista le Blond. C'est à propos d'Hermione Granger...

\- Je ne veux rien savoir !" l'interrompit brutalement le Maître des Potions en entendant le nom de celle qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il désigna la porte à Draco mais ce dernier poursuivit, imperturbable :

"et du professeur Ivanov..."

Le nom de l'ex Mangemort éveilla immédiatement l'intérêt de Rogue qui conduisit son élève dans son bureau, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le Blond réprima un sourire satisfait et narra sa conversation avec la jeune Gryffondor. Il termina par :

"J'ai essayé de la dissuader mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle est d'un caractère têtu, et je m'inquiète pour elle..."

Severus haussa un sourcil intrigué aux derniers mots du jeune Malfoy qui expliqua :

"Nous avons sympathisé cette année. Nos fonctions communes de Préfets-en Chef nous ont rapproché. Je dois reconnaître que c'est une personne possédant de nombreuses qualités, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, Monsieur..."

Hormis le fait que les anciens ennemis aient débuté une amitié, rien de ce que lui racontait le jeune Serpentard ne l'étonnait : depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il se méfiait de Dimitri comme d'un serpent à sonnettes. Lucius lui avait même envoyé une lettre pour le mettre en garde contre le professeur de DCFM, dès qu'il avait été informé de la nomination du Russe. Contrairement à une rumeur largement répandue, Severus n'était en aucun cas le parrain de Draco, leurs mondes étant trop éloignés, trop différents. Mais depuis qu'il avait effectué le Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa afin de protéger leur fils, les époux le Malfoy le considéraient presque comme un ami.

"Vous avez bien fait de venir me parler. Je vous demanderai de ne parler à personne de notre conversation. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Monsieur."

"La jeune idiote ! Elle va se jeter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup !" s'écria à haute voix le Potionniste dès qu'il se retrouva seul dans la pièce.

La jeune Gryffondor l'horripilait, il avait même failli lui lancer un Sort la veille, mais il ne pouvait décemment la laisser entre les mains du Russe. Il fallait qu'il arrivât à la convaincre de ne pas accomplir la stupide tâche qu'elle s'était assignée. Il connaissait Dimitri et sa cruauté, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre lors des missions ordonnées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sous des dehors de Dieu grec de la Beauté, le sorcier cachait une âme des plus noires...

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Severus lorsque des images atroces lui revinrent en mémoire. Non, Miss Granger ne méritait pas de subir pareilles abominations. Il la sauverait malgré elle...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Hermione se présenta devant la porte du cachot, elle leva sa main pour toquer, et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle inspira profondément et se décida à frapper. La réponse ne tarda pas. La voix de baryton s'éleva :

"Entrez."

La jeune fille poussa la porte qui grinça.

"Bonsoir, professeur."

Quelle attitude fallait-il adopter ? Devait-elle lui demander pardon ? La laisserait-il s'exprimer ? Afficherait-il un air indifférent ou empli de déception ? Elle hésita puis préféra se taire. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son professeur qui lui désigna la remise d'un simple hochement de tête, sans même la regarder.

 ** _"Je lui parlerai d'Ivanov quand elle aura terminé sa corvée."_** pensa Severus en poursuivant la correction des parchemins.

Dans l'arrière-salle, Hermione se mit au travail et nettoya les nouveaux chaudrons toujours aussi dégoûtants. Epuisée par ses révisions ainsi que la mauvaise nuit passée à revivre son algarade avec Rogue, et comment établir un plan d'action avec Dimitri, au bout d'une heure elle avait déjà bâillé un nombre incalculable de fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rejoindre son lit douillet et se retrouver dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle combattit de son mieux pour rester consciente mais c'était tout à fait inutile, la bataille était perdue d'avance. Sa tête bourdonna de manière désagréable et ses paupières étaient incroyablement lourdes. Elle essaya encore de lutter mais... son extrême fatigue eut raison de ses derniers efforts, sa tête retomba de profil sur le rebord du chaudron qu'elle récurait.

Le sorcier pénétra dans la remise et découvrit Hermione endormie. Deux émotions contradictoires se disputaient en lui. D'un côté il avait envie de secouer la jeune fille et de la réveiller avec pertes et fracas, pour lui faire payer les désagréments qu'il subissait par sa faute, de l'autre il était touché par l'ingénuité qui se dégageait de la forme étendue. Son visage, paisible, respirait l'innocence. De grandes cernes mauves soulignaient ses yeux. Il était évident qu'elle manquait de sommeil. Sa posture risquait d'entraîner un réveil difficile, elle serait complètement courbaturée. Malgré lui, un sentiment de pitié l'envahit.

Alors il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, glissant l'un sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses épaules. Elle ne remua même pas lorsqu'il la souleva. Il fut étonné de sa légèreté. Elle poussa un léger gémissement en posant sa tête contre le torse ferme, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le doux parfum qu'exhalaient ses cheveux chatouilla agréablement son système olfactif. Il força son corps à ne pas répondre au désir qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Il l'emporta dans son bureau et déposa délicatement Hermione sur son canapé sans qu'elle ne se réveillât. Il l'allongea et plaça un oreiller sous sa tête. Une ligne rougeâtre traversait sa joue, l'empreinte du rebord du chaudron contre lequel elle était appuyée, amenant un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Severus. Il recouvrit son corps de sa cape et murmura un Sort de Réchauffement pour éviter qu'elle ne prît froid dans son bureau, bien qu'il fût moins humide et glacial que le cachot. La sollicitude dont il faisait preuve envers la jeune fille l'étonna, surtout après le chantage qu'elle avait exercé sur lui. Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, il _devait_ la protéger...

 ** _"Maudit Lien ! "_** pesta-t-il intérieurement en retournant vaquer à ses occupations précédentes.

Hermione se réveilla lentement, savourant la sensation moelleuse sur laquelle elle reposait. De suaves effluves boisés titillaient agréablement ses narines, montant du drap qui la recouvrait. Elle s'étira et poussa quelques bâillements qui s'apparentaient plus aux miaulements d'un petit chat. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit une présence étrangère auprès d'elle. Discrètement, elle tâtonna pour se saisir de sa baguette. Une voix profonde interrompit son geste.

"C'est cela que vous cherchez, Miss Granger ?"

Elle ouvrit complètement ses yeux pour plonger son regard dans les onyx du Serpentard qui tenait la fine tige de bois dans sa main droite. Il affichait un visage impénétrable. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Par Merlin ! Elle s'était endormie durant sa détention et elle était dans le bureau de Rogue ! Et ce n'était pas un drap qui était posé sur elle mais... la cape de son professeur ! Une lueur d'étonnement passa sur ses traits. Elle récupéra sa baguette que lui tendait le sorcier et commença, hésitante :

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Je... j'étais fatiguée et... je me suis endormie. Je sais que... je n'aurais pas dû."

Tout en parlant elle chercha à se mettre debout, mais d'un simple geste de la main, Rogue lui intima de ne pas bouger. Intriguée, elle obéit à l'injonction non verbale, s'accrochant inconsciemment à la cape comme d'une protection. Au fond d'elle, l'appréhension se disputait à la curiosité : que lui voulait le sorcier ? Sa colère semblait être retombée. Pourquoi se contentait-il de l'observer de son regard pénétrant ? Elle allait reprendre la parole afin de faire cesser le malaise qui commençait à s'installer pesamment lorsque la voix soyeuse l'en empêcha :

"Nous devons avoir une petite discussion, Miss Granger..."

Devant l'air empreint d'incrédulité et de méfiance de son interlocutrice, il poursuivit :

"J'ai un marché à vous proposer..."

.

.

 _Un p'tit com ?_


	9. Chapter 9 Marché et Conséquences

**Notes** : merci comme toujours pour votre fidélité, c'est génial ! Je m'éclate en lisant vos reviews ^^

Bienvenue à Eladora, Guest et Pretty Kate!

Un petit clin d'œil à Noumea : j'ai utilisé un verbe (en fin de chapitre) que nous apprécions toutes deux particulièrement...

Rogue propose un marché à Hermione : acceptera-t-elle ? Ses relations avec le Maître des Potions vont-elles s'améliorer ? Qu'en est-il de Dimitri ? Le Château va être secoué par une nouvelle plutôt croustillante...

Plusieurs lectrices ont compris en quoi consisterait le marché proposé par Rogue et je les en félicite, même si cela n'était guère difficile à deviner...

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre IX - Marché et Conséquences**

.

"J'ai un marché à vous proposer..."

...

\- Un marché ?" souffla Hermione totalement estomaquée, s'agrippant toujours aussi fermement à la cape du professeur, se servant de cette dernière comme d'un rempart .

\- Oui. répliqua le sorcier d'une voix mortellement calme. Il enchaîna, toujours sur un ton posé. J'accepte d'essayer de rendre la mémoire de vos parents et en échange... vous vous tenez à l'écart d'Ivanov."

La jeune fille resta interdite. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure : pourquoi Rogue insistait-il autant pour qu'elle s'éloigne de Dimitri ? Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'une pensée la traversait. Elle s'écria, mécontente :

"C'est Draco qui vous a parlé ? Il est venu... vous voir ?"

L'absence de réponse du sorcier confirma son hypothèse. Le Blond entendrait parler du pays quand elle le reverrait. Severus reprit la parole :

"Là n'est pas la question. Je vous fais une proposition, et vous avez dix secondes pour me donner votre réponse, sinon je me sentirai libre de toute obligation envers vous. Est-ce clair, Miss Granger ?"

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme soit toujours aussi odieux ? Et seulement dix secondes pour réfléchir, il exag...

"Il ne reste que quatre secondes : quatre, trois, deux...

\- J'accepte !" hurla presque la jeune fille.

Elle ressentit une piqûre au creux de son bras gauche. Il sembla à Hermione apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait sur le visage du sorcier. Ce dernier cacha de son mieux son contentement. Il avait bluffé, et la sorcière avait plongé tête baissée dans son piège. Elle aurait pu refuser, et la _Dette de Vie_ aurait toujours été d'actualité. Il aurait quand même été obligé de l'aider sans rien obtenir en échange, alors que là, elle avait accepté de ne pas sortir avec Dimitri, ce qui était un réel soulagement.

Evidemment, tout danger n'était pas écarté, mais au moins elle ne devrait pas se retrouver seule avec cet homme dangereux. Bien sûr, il fallait s'attendre à ce que le Mangemort n'abandonne pas facilement ; il n'allait certainement pas apprécié le fait d'être rejeté par la jeune Gryffondor, une _Sang-de-Bourbe*_ qui plus est, lui qui avait toujours eu les femmes à ses pieds... Il faudrait être vigilant et surveiller ses faits et gestes.

Le Serpentard s'exprima sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

"Que les choses soient claires entre nous. Nous irons rendre visite à vos parents durant les vacances de la Toussaint, pas avant. Vous m'expliquerez dans les moindres détails comment vous leur avez ôté la mémoire. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la leur rendre, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, il se peut qu'en inversant le Sort ils souffrent de séquelles irréversibles, vous êtes prévenue..."

Hermione frissonna involontairement. Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce ne fût pas le cas, ses parents ne méritaient pas de perdre la tête, elle devait les retrouver en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Malgré l'inimitié de Rogue envers elle, elle lui faisait confiance. Ses yeux sombres la contemplaient. Le sorcier reprit la parole, la voix empreinte d'autorité.

"Je vous raccompagne, Miss Granger.

\- Inutile, Monsieur, je connais le chemin... répliqua plutôt sèchement la jeune fille en se levant.

\- Ne reprenez pas votre ton insolent avec moi !" la rabroua vertement le Serpentard.

Hermione n'osa répondre et s'avança vers la porte, suivie de près par Rogue. Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé. Seul le bruissement de leurs robes troublait le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre les sorciers. Juste avant d'arriver devant la porte de la jeune fille, Severus sentit une présence étrangère, non loin d'eux. Pratiquer l'espionnage durant de longues années avait développé chez lui comme un sixième sens.

"Hermione ?

C'était la voix basse du professeur de DCFM qui s'approchait de la jeune fille.

\- Dimitri ? répondit automatiquement la sorcière en s'avançant vers le Russe.

Mais un bras possessif s'enroula autour de sa taille, calant son dos contre un torse ferme, l'empêchant de se déplacer. La Gryffondor ressentait la chaleur du corps du Maître des Potions, et ce malgré les couches de vêtements de part et d'autre. Elle était forcée dans une intimité pour laquelle aucune échappatoire n'était possible ou envisageable.

Ivanov découvrit alors son rival qui, vêtu de noir de pied en cap, se fondait dans l'obscurité du couloir. Ses yeux se plissèrent et une lueur mauvaise passa dans les yeux bleus en apercevant le bras qui enserrait Hermione.

"Bonsoir, Dimitri." énonça de sa voix de baryton Rogue. L'interpellé hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.

\- Bonsoir... Severus." Malgré les efforts du Slave pour le cacher, l'on sentait poindre la colère derrière ses paroles en apparence amicales.

Hermione était mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Rogue régla son problème du choix en lui chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille :

"Ne dites rien, laissez-moi faire.

Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite à pareille heure ? demanda-t-il suavement en s'adressant au Russe.

\- Je voulais discuter avec Hermione."

Severus se retint de grimacer en entendant Ivanov appeler la jeune fille par son prénom. Ce n'était pas la première fois et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il devait clouer définitivement le bec au Mangemort :

"Hélas ce n'est guère possible, je ne peux le permettre." déclara-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Que ce soit la Gryffondor ou Dimitri, tous deux affichèrent le même air incrédule. Savourant sa victoire, le Maître des Potions enfonça le clou en déclarant de sa voix pleine d'onctuosité :

"Hermione sort avec moi..."

La sorcière retint un petit cri, elle avait l'impression qu'un abîme s'ouvrait sous elle. Dans le même temps, le visage du professeur de DCFM devint laid à cause de la fureur qui déformait ses traits. Malheureusement pour lui, l'unique torche murale du couloir éclairait seulement la partie où il se trouvait. Rogue buvait du petit lait. Il pinça la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne le contredît pas. Ivanov se ressaisit et interrogea sans cacher la suspicion dans ses yeux légèrement plissés :

"C'est... c'est vrai, Hermione ?"

Le pincement sur la taille de l'intéressée s'accentua. Elle répondit en essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible :

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je sors avec... _Severus_."

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait le prénom du Serpentard et il avait comme une saveur particulière dans sa bouche, si doux sous sa langue, aux sonorités mélodieuses. Elle sentit le concerné se raidir imperceptiblement derrière elle. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle utilisât son prénom.

L'effet fut complètement différent aux oreilles de Dimitri qui ne pouvait plus cacher son dépit. Ainsi donc la _Sang-de-Bourbe_ l'avait refusé, _lui_ , pour aller avec le Traître ! Il avait voulu utiliser Hermione comme instrument de sa vengeance envers Rogue, et voilà qu'elle lui glissait entre les mains... Mais tout n'était pas perdu, il lui restait encore un autre moyen, un dernier atout dans sa manche, et il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance, oh non, il obtiendrait sa vengeance, coûte que coûte...

"Bien... bien, je vous laisse, alors... - Il ajouta, un brin méprisant - Vous me décevez, Hermione...

\- Bonne soirée, Dimitri. - le coupa le Potionniste, avant d'affirmer sur un ton sensuel - Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver, _seuls_..."

Le sous-entendu fit rougir Hermione jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, heureusement peu visible grâce à la pénombre qui les enveloppait. Ses joues brûlaient, et elle pouvait entendre son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine. Dimitri crispa douloureusement sa main sur sa baguette, sembla hésiter, puis fit demi-tour sans saluer. Restés seuls, Severus relâcha son étreinte. La jeune fille, ayant recouvré ses esprits et furieuse de s'être retrouvée dans une position délicate, se retourna vivement afin de rabrouer l'homme mais il siffla dans son oreille :

"Ne prononcez pas une parole tant que nous ne serons pas dans votre appartement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes..."

Emplie de rage, mais comprenant le bien-fondé de la remarque, Hermione murmura son mot de passe et laissa entrer son professeur. Pattenrond, qui sommeillait tranquillement sur le fauteuil, ouvrit un œil désabusé sur le couple qui venait perturber son sommeil. Un sommeil plus que mérité après avoir chassé dans les couloirs du Château une souris un peu trop véloce pour son âge cataire avancé. Il sentait la colère de sa maîtresse, et cela lui déplaisait souverainement. Il préféra abandonner la place et se dirigea, tel un empereur byzantin, vers la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de dire que... que nous étions ensemble ?" attaqua fébrilement la sorcière, en toisant son professeur.

Le visage neutre, le ton nonchalant, l'homme répondit en promenant son regard sur la pièce claire et aérée, où plusieurs manuels étaient disposés, çà et là sur chacun des meubles en merisier. Un décor assez sobre, à l'image de son occupante :

"C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, Miss Granger. Si Ivanov croit que nous avons une liaison, il ne vous importunera plus...

\- Qui vous dit qu'il m'importune ? Au contraire, j'apprécie beaucoup sa...

\- Cessez de mentir ! Comme vous l'avez déjà deviné, Draco m'a tout raconté sur la petite conversation que vous avez eue au sujet de Dimitri, alors inutile de me conter des balivernes ! Vous savez que cet homme est dangereux et vous comptiez jouer à l'espionne ? Vous avez cru benoîtement qu'il ne s'apercevrait pas de votre manège ? Que pensez-vous qu'il aurait fait, en le découvrant ? Avez-vous besoin de descriptions réalistes, Miss Granger, ou vous avez compris ?"

Chaque phrase prononcée par le sorcier était comme autant de coups de poignard enfoncés dans le cœur d'Hermione. Elle souffrait d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait nier la véracité des propos qui lui étaient assénés avec tant de brutalité. Elle avait lu les comptes rendus des procès des Mangemorts les plus illustres, et avait été profondément effarée par la liste des crimes commis avec une cruauté sans nom.

"Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? Je ne doute pas que Di... - elle préféra ne pas employer le prénom du Russe, soupçonnant l'irritation de Rogue - qu'Ivanov ne va pas garder pour lui cette... nouvelle..."

Il répondit par un sourire énigmatique. Il s'approcha d'elle, avec son regard ironique qui détaillait chacune des émotions de son visage.

"Effectivement, les jours prochains seront... très animés dans les couloirs, et je crains que notre... _liaison_ ne soit l'objet de toutes les discussions à venir," avoua-t-il sur un ton impavide. Il ajouta, en se saisissant de son poignet gauche.

"Nous allons devoir prouver que ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs, et qu'il existe réellement quelque chose entre nous. Il va nous falloir être très convaincants. Vous en sentez-vous capable, Hermione ?"

Elle recula aussitôt, cherchant à se mettre à l'abri des intentions du sorcier, mais la pression sur son bras resta ferme, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite. L'on eut dit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la prendre au dépourvu, et la jeune fille était dans l'impossibilité d'évaluer à quel point il était sérieux. Etait-ce simplement une suggestion ludique, ou une commande à laquelle il était dangereux de désobéir ? Cela pouvait facilement être soit les deux, ou ni l'un ni l'autre. Il affichait un petit sourire, mais cela ne signifiait en aucun cas l'absence d'une menace, et son regard intense semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se moquait d'elle, c'était l'évidence-même, et jouissait de la situation.

Elle le sentit hésiter, seulement une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne soufflât enfin dans le creux de son oreille, provoquant un délicieux courant électrique sur toute sa peau :

"Pourquoi faut-il que vous rendiez les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont en réalité, Hermione ?"

Il ajouta en déplaçant un boucle rebelle derrière l'arrondi de son oreille, avec sa voix de baryton, la faisant vibrer :

"Vous en avez envie autant que moi...

\- Non... non, c'est faux !

\- Ah bon ? Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi ces... réactions ?"

Il posa un doigt sur ses joues rougies, puis traça le contour de ses lèvres douces, légèrement entrouvertes pour laisser échapper ses petits halètements rapides.

"Ce ne sont que des réponses dues à ma nervosité, rien de plus... affirma Hermione dans une vaine tentative.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, certains détails physiologiques prouvent le contraire, petite menteuse..."

Severus caressa l'intérieur de sa main pour y découvrir sa moiteur. Ensuite il baissa la paume de sa main sur sa poitrine, la laissant se reposer là, entre ses seins, de sorte qu'il pouvait ressentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

"Je pense que cela suffit, ou bien avez-vous besoin de plus... de preuves, Hermione ?" chuchota-t-il en descendant une main vers sa féminité. Il interrompit son mouvement à seulement quelques centimètres, sur le haut de sa cuisse. La sorcière retint sa respiration, sachant pertinemment qu'une moiteur traîtresse humidifiait sa culotte et son pantalon.

Cela fut un avertissement assez clair pour la faire frémir d'anticipation ; il se pencha de nouveau avant même qu'il l'autorisât à répondre. Il remonta sa main pour se saisir de son menton, et Hermione put respirer à nouveau librement. Son visage était si près que leurs nez se touchaient. L'objectif évident était de l'embrasser. Elle se recula à nouveau, dans une tentative irraisonnée de lui échapper, mais il avait anticipé sa fuite et la coinça aisément contre le bureau, entre ses bras puissants.

Hermione ressemblait à une jeune biche aux abois, et le chasseur se délectait de la peur qu'il lisait dans le corps féminin : le léger tremblement de ses membres qui se répercutait contre sa chair, les lèvres boudeuses d'où s'échappait un souffle court. Mais le plus frappant étaient les yeux, immenses, rendus presque ronds dans la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Un sourire diabolique éclaira les traits du Maître des Potions.

Ce fut le détonateur qui transforma le comportement de la sorcière. Elle sentit le petit serpent de son bras onduler, montrant son mécontentement. Elle comprit qu'elle devait cesser de se comporter en victime faible et démunie. Elle fut envahie par une bouffée d'assurance qui galvanisa tout son être. Severus s'aperçut immédiatement de la transformation interne de la jeune fille ; son petit tatouage s'agitait et le sien également, il le savait. Loin d'être contrarié de son attitude rebelle, il s'en amusa franchement de sa voix de velours :

"Oh, oh ! La Lionne sort ses griffes ? Mmmmh... Ce feu dans tes yeux, je crois que j'ai presque peur, Hermione..."

L'emploi soudain du tutoiement combiné à l'utilisation de son prénom, insuffla l'ultime sursaut d'orgueil qu'il manquait à la jeune fille. Au lieu de chercher à se dérober, elle enroula ses mains autour de la nuque du professeur, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux corbeau, et posa ses lèvres charnues sur celles de son professeur, réussissant à surprendre ce dernier qui se raidit. La décharge électrique que chacun reçut les surprit tous les deux avant qu'Hermione ne se reprît et poursuivît ce qu'elle avait si audacieusement initié.

Elle embrassa Severus avec toute la sensualité qu'elle pût, forçant les lèvres fines avec sa langue. Ces dernières étaient douces, chaudes et exigeantes, et se séparèrent naturellement pour lui autoriser l'accès. La langue d'Hermione explora l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle devina qu'il souriait. Il la laissa imposer son rythme indolent, tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient, s'emmêlaient, se goûtaient. Puis le Serpentard décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Sa main droite agrippa la crinière sauvage, obligeant sa partenaire à interrompre leur baiser. Elle le regarda, l'air hagard, et il la trouva belle, avec ses mèches folles, ses yeux si expressifs, humides de désir, ses narines palpitantes, sa bouche gonflée, ses seins qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Sans oublier l'odeur suave et musquée de son excitation mêlée à son parfum floral.

"Tu es surprenante, Hermione... avoua de sa voix traînante le Maître des Potions, une flamme au fond de ses prunelles onyx. Mais il est temps que je reprenne les commandes."

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui s'empara de la bouche délectable, mais il n'eut pas à forcer les tendres lèvres qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, pour accueillir son baiser avec passion. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, et Severus dut reconnaître en son for intérieur qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant, avec aucune autre femme. Son sexe était tendu au maximum, et il savait que la jeune sorcière ne devait rien manquer de son désir. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour s'arracher de ses bras. Ses résolutions de ne pas aller plus loin avec la jeune fille commençaient à s'effriter sérieusement. Il allait lancer un sarcasme pour cacher son émoi lorsqu'Hermione le devança, le ton mutin :

"Pensez-vous que ce sera assez convaincant aux yeux d'autrui, _Severus_ ?"

Elle se permit un sourire triomphant en notant que l'homme, malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler, était aussi affecté qu'elle par leur baiser. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur sauvage, et la Gryffondor baissa intentionnellement son regard sur l'érection visible sous le pantalon. Une lueur admirative s'alluma dans les iris d'encre devant le toupet de son élève. Recouvrant son sang-froid, il répondit d'une voix ferme :

"Oui, Hermione. Mais je veux que tu restes sur le qui-vive car Dimitri va chercher à se venger. D'autre part, il est plus que probable que tu sois convoquée par Minerva. Tu devras lui avouer avoir une liaison avec moi. Je dirai la même chose, et même que je t'ai attribué un mois de retenue afin que nous puissions être... seuls. Je t'autorise à m'appeler par mon prénom afin que notre relation paraisse crédible aux yeux d'autrui. Je te laisse, à présent. Sois prudente et ne rejoins tes quartiers qu'accompagnée d'une personne de confiance, tu le promets ?"

Sa sollicitude si peu habituelle la toucha. Elle acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Cela sembla suffire au sorcier car il se dirigea vers la sortie de son pas souverain, laissant derrière lui le reliquat d'arômes boisés qui l'accompagnait toujours.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur son professeur, la jeune fille resta plusieurs minutes immobile, le dos appuyé contre le bois, à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour le moins confuses. L'homme restait un véritable mystère. Il pouvait se montrer froid, austère, implacable, autoritaire, et la seconde suivante charmeur, séducteur, passionné, tendre...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois jours avant que la nouvelle ne se répandît comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le Château : Hermione Granger, après avoir eu une liaison avec le professeur de DCFM, avait jeté son dévolu sur la _Chauve-Souris des Cachots_. Bien entendu, la jeune fille ne fut pas épargnée par les réflexions salaces et malveillantes que prenaient un malin plaisir à faire courir certains camarades. Si le principal concerné ne semblait guère touché par la rumeur, il en allait différemment pour la jeune Gryffondor qui souffrait de cette situation, bien qu'elle y fût préparée par son... _petit ami_...

La sorcière ne s'était pas gênée pour morigéner copieusement Draco après sa trahison. Mais le jeune sorcier ne s'en formalisa pas et déclara qu'il ne regrettait rien et qu'il agirait de même si c'était à refaire. Finalement, Hermione ne lui en tint pas rigueur très longtemps, et leur amitié n'en souffrit pas.

La seule personne que la nouvelle mettait en joie était la professeure d'Arithmancie qui espérait bien que Dimitri lui retournerait ses attentions à présent que la jeune Gryffondor n'était plus dans la course.

Harry et Ginny avaient essayé de faire parler leur amie, mais elle était restée évasive. Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le rejet dont il avait été l'objet, faisait partie des personnes les plus virulentes, employant un langage des plus vulgaires à son encontre, la traitant de _traînée_. Il lui avait même lancé, en ricanant de manière à ce que le plus d'élèves entendent :

"Alors, les retenues avec Rogue, c'est pour mieux baiser avec lui, hein ? Qui sera le prochain sur ta liste ? Hagrid ou Flitwick ? Ton surnom ne devrait pas être la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ , mais la _Putain de Gryf_..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'Hermione lui avait aussitôt jeté un _Sort Cuisant_ et Harry avait rabroué vertement son ami, en l'emmenant à l'infirmerie, tandis que la jeune fille restait dans le couloir tremblante, une douleur sourde lui vrillant le ventre, des larmes au coin des yeux. Harry, pendant ce temps, sermonnait Ron, lui assurant qu'il n'avait obtenu que ce qu'il méritait, qu'il n'était qu'un âne bâté. Mais le jeune sorcier n'en démordait pas :

"Elle m'était promise, Harry. A moi, à moi seul ! Souviens-toi comme elle était jalouse de Lavande en sixième année. Ce n'est pas une preuve, hein ?

\- Vous n'étiez que des adolescents, Ron. C'était il y a deux ans. Les sentiments évoluent avec le temps, et Hermione n'a pas dérogé à la règle...

\- Parce que tu trouves _normal_ qu'elle se soit entichée de la _Chauve-Souris_ ?"

Harry ne savait que répondre à son ami. Ce dont il était persuadé, C'était que Ron et Hermione avaient autant d'atomes crochus qu'un Boursouflet et un Pitiponk. La jeune fille possédait une maturité, une intelligence qui dépassaient de loin celles de ses camarades. Ron n'était intéressé que par le Quidditch et courir les filles. La Gryffondor plaçait la Connaissance et le Savoir au-dessus de tout autre considération. Il tança son ami :

"Ce n'est pas en l'insultant qu'elle te tombera dans les bras, tu as tout faux..."

Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un geste qui se voulait méprisant.

Peu après, Hermione reçut un billet envoyé par Mc Gonagall. Elle appréhendait la convocation par la Directrice. Elle soupçonnait que cela devait concerner les racontars sur _sa liaison_ avec Rogue. Quand elle arriva devant le Bureau, la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement pour la laisser passer. Mc Gonagall, l'air revêche, l'attendait de pied ferme, assise derrière son bureau. La jeune fille se força à déglutir, elle sentait bien que l'entrevue ne serait pas des plus amicales.

"Bonjour, Madame."

\- Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger." intima l'Ecossaise sèchement.

La jeune Gryffondor obéit à l'injonction et prit place dans la chaise désignée.

"Miss Granger, il est venu à mes oreilles une rumeur des plus surprenantes vous concernant, et j'aimerais connaître votre version des faits...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentit Hermione, essayant de gagner du temps.

\- Allons, ne jouez pas à l'ingénue, cela ne vous convient guère.

Bien que blessée par les mots insultants de la Directrice, la jeune fille se tut. L'attaque fut brutale :

"Avez-vous une liaison avec Severus Rogue ?"

L'interpellée se racla la gorge avant de répondre, le rouge de la honte envahissant son visage, sa voix à peine audible :

"Oui.

\- Miss Granger !" ne put se retenir de s'exclamer la Directrice, outrée.

C'est alors qu'une longue silhouette surgit, sortant de la pièce adjacente. La voix profonde aux sonorités de baryton s'éleva :

"Ne te l'avais-je pas dit, Minerva ? Tu vois bien qu'Hermione confirme mon assertion. Nous avons développé... un certain attachement entre nous, dû à nos accointances similaires en ce qui concerne l'élaboration de potions curatives ainsi que la passion d...

\- Je croyais que tu ne la... supportais pas, qu'elle t'horripilait, Severus ? coupa assez brutalement l'Ecossaise.

\- Eh bien, je dirai que j'ai revu mon jugement à son sujet. C'est une personne jeune certes, mais majeure et qui a su éveiller tout mon... intérêt." répondit tranquillement le Potionniste en posant une main chaude sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière.

Bien que sachant que les paroles prononcées par Rogue n'étaient que pure affabulation, destinées à amadouer la Directrice, Hermione se surprit à espérer que ce fût la vérité. Ils possédaient beaucoup de points communs. Elle était irrémédiablement attirée par le sorcier, et craignait que le jeu qu'ils jouaient tous les deux ne lui dépeçât son cœur en mille morceaux. Elle se souvint de son béguin pour lui avec une acuité douloureuse.

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à prendre en faute Severus, Mc Gonagall se tourna vers Hermione.

"Miss Granger, vous donniez l'impression d'être plutôt impliquée avec... Monsieur Ivanov...

\- Dimitri était seulement... un ami, rien de plus, je vous assure, Madame. répliqua doucement l'interpellée.

\- Vraiment ? Le ton était franchement perplexe.

\- Oui, Madame. Il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre nous, même si... il aurait souhaité que ce fut plus que cela."

La jeune fille sentait le regard appuyé de ses aînés sur elle. Elle avait mis toute la conviction possible dans sa voix. Le regard approbateur de Rogue la réconforta.

"Je me serais attendue à un peu plus de discrétion de votre part", déclara Minerva en s'adressant - Hermione le devinait aisément - surtout à Severus. Ce dernier objecta sur un ton inflexible :

"Crois bien que nous aurions préféré que notre liaison reste discrète, malheureusement ce cher Dimitri en a décidé autrement... Sûrement par dépit, j'imagine. Maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, il est temps que nous retournions en classe. Au revoir, Minerva."

Il poussa doucement Hermione vers la sortie pendant qu'elle saluait la Directrice. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, Rogue prit la parole :

"Je te félicite, Hermione, tu as tenu ton rôle à la perfection..."

Peu habituée à recevoir une louange du Maître des Potions, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Ils déambulèrent en silence vers leur classe. Au moment de se séparer, la sorcière posa la question qui la turlupinait depuis nombre de jours :

"Severus, pourquoi ai-je un serpent tatoué dans le creux de mon bras et qui réagit à votre... toucher ?"

.

.

*Ce n'est pas Rogue qui traite Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais il sait comment Ivanov la considère...

.

 _Un p'tit com ?_


	10. Chapter 10 Vengeance

**Notes** : Mille mercis à vous tous/toutes pour vos commentaires géniaux !

Bienvenue à Antaram, Isa, liysz, Manon, Prismiria et ziguili !

Severus répondra-t-il franchement à Hermione ? Que trame Dimitri ? La relation entre Hermione et Severus deviendra-t-elle effective ?

Un chapitre à l'intensité dramatique plus élevée que dans les précédents. Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre X - Vengeance**

.

"Severus, pourquoi ai-je un serpent tatoué dans le creux de mon bras et qui réagit à votre... toucher ?"

...

Le visage du sorcier se figea instantanément ; l'on eut dit un mannequin de cire de chez Madame Tussaud. Seuls ses yeux emplis d'étonnement et d'une inquiétude fugitive prouvaient son ébranlement. Il se reprit rapidement et afficha son habituel masque indifférent. Son ton se voulait convaincant :

"Tu m'as sauvé dans la Cabane Hurlante, Hermione. Tu as sauvé un Serpentard, Directeur qui plus est, alors... Salazar t'as marquée du Sceau de sa Maison pour te prouver sa reconnaissance.

La jeune fille rétorqua, après avoir marqué une pause silencieuse de quelques secondes, ses sourcils froncés qui montraient sa perplexité.

\- Mais il est mort depuis longtemps !

\- Certes, mais sa magie est toujours présente, même par-delà les siècles, comme celle des autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Tout comme les murs du Château qui regorgent d'énergie magique. Les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, par exemple... La Magie est omniprésente, notamment à Poudlard et ses environs, dans chaque plante, dans chaque pierre, dans chaque cellule, dans chaque atome..."

Bien qu'ayant reçu un enseignement essentiellement basé sur les savoirs magiques, Severus s'intéressait de près aux savoirs moldus, notamment ceux liés aux domaines particuliers de la Biologie et de la Physique qui souvent l'avaient aidé à trouver des solutions dans l'élaboration de certaines potions délicates.

Hermione avait écouté avec attention les explications fournies par l'homme et qu'elle ne pouvait contester. Pourtant, un certain questionnement avait besoin d'être éclairci.

"Mais, à quoi sert _exactement_ ce tatouage ? insista-t-elle en désignant le creux de son bras.

Une crispation de la mâchoire fut le seul indicateur que la question contrariait son propriétaire qui lâcha pourtant :

\- Ton tatouage se fait connaître lorsque... tu connais des émotions d'une intensité particulière ou... si tu te trouves en... danger."

Hermione se remémorait les moments durant lesquels le serpent s'était manifesté. Cela s'était effectivement toujours produit quand elle se trouvait dans un état émotionnel très intense.

Pour Severus, il n'était pas question de lui avouer qu'il possédait lui aussi un tatouage... Il y avait certains secrets qu'il était préférable de lui cacher.

Pour conforter l'idée répandue qu'ils entretenaient une liaison, Severus suggéra à la jeune fille de l'accompagner pour assister au premier match de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Elle ne s'en étonna guère. Tous les Directeurs se devaient d'être présents, même si cela n'était qu'une rencontre amicale, et que les joueurs de leur Maison n'étaient pas concernés.

"Samedi, je passerai te chercher à quinze heures moins cinq, déclara le sorcier sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Bien, je serai prête." répondit doucement Hermione.

Le match débutant à quinze heures et quart, ils auraient largement le temps d'être à l'heure. Mais... ne valait-il pas mieux arriver à l'avance et s'installer, plutôt que de subir le regard de tous les spectateurs ? La jeune fille appréhendait cette sortie en public avec Severus, pourtant elle allait déjà devoir affronter l'opprobre. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le Maître des Potions lui affirma sur un ton presque compréhensif :

"Tu dois être forte et prouver à tous que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ne les laisse pas te salir..."

Et Hermione se sentit ragaillardie par ces quelques mots.

Si les cours de l'après-midi furent difficiles pour la jeune fille, devant essuyer des réflexions grossières, à partir du lendemain, ils se déroulèrent à peu près normalement. Mc Gonagall avait, à ce qu'il semblait, mis en garde ses enseignants afin que leurs cours ne soient pas perturbés par des remarques déplacées envers Hermione : aucun manquement à l'ordre ne serait toléré. Aussi, avant de dispenser leur enseignement, chaque professeur commença par un laïus : quiconque essaierait de gêner le bon déroulement du cours, se verrait attribuer deux semaines de retenue ainsi qu'une perte de cinquante points pour sa Maison. Cela calma les ardeurs des uns et des autres, même celles de Ron qui tenait à participer au match de Quidditch du samedi.

Etrangement, Dimitri semblait ne pas tenir rigueur à Hermione de l'avoir laissé pour son rival. Il se comporta en parfait gentleman, que ce soit lors des séances de DCFM ou en dehors, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille qui avait ressenti un profond mal-être la première fois qu'elle le revît. A présent elle était plus à l'aise, et se demanda si les soupçons de Severus envers le Russe étaient réellement fondés. Ce dernier s'était peut-être réellement repenti. Elle regrettait leur amitié, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de trahir la promesse faite au Maître des Potions, restituer la mémoire à ses parents passait au-dessus de toute autre considération.

Dans les couloirs, durant les interclasses, elle essuya bien quelques quolibets quand, bien évidemment, aucun enseignant ne s'y trouvait. Elle les ignora superbement. Severus avait raison, elle devait garder la tête haute.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Le samedi, Severus se présenta à l'heure convenue devant les appartements de la Préfète-en-Chef. Elle sortit aussitôt, légèrement essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru le marathon. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour être prête à temps, connaissant l'esprit pointilleux et intraitable du Serpentard concernant la ponctualité.

Hermione avait attaché ses cheveux à l'aide d'un bandeau en tissu orange, cadeau de Ginny pour son anniversaire. Elle avait hésité à se maquiller, mais avait abandonné l'idée, ses cils étaient assez longs pour leur épargner du rimmel. Elle s'était juste autorisée un soupçon de rouge à lèvres abricot. Elle s'était vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'un chemisier blanc aux manches trois quarts. De simples tennis blancs aux pieds complétaient sa tenue. Le regard appréciateur du sorcier glissa sur la jeune fille, lui faisant éprouver un sentiment de contentement, comme si l'opinion que l'homme pouvait avoir à son égard importait.

De son côté, la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ trouva son professeur séduisant, sexy et... _presque_ beau. Il était tellement grand, et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais que dire de ses yeux... sombres comme une nuit sans étoiles, mais au fond desquels brillait une flamme brûlante. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, un petit sourire étira les lèvres du Maître des Potions.

Ils sortirent du Château, côte à côte. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du terrain de Quidditch, Severus sentit l'appréhension de sa compagne. Il prit la parole de sa voix de baryton :

"Prête à sortir le grand jeu, Hermione ?"

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement de la tête. Le sorcier présenta son coude et elle glissa presque naturellement son bras sous le sien. Quand ils se présentèrent à l'entrée, le cœur d'Hermione battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Severus tenta de lui insuffler du courage en pressant légèrement son bras. Elle le remercia d'un petit mouvement du menton, et ils rejoignirent leurs places dans la loge attribuée aux enseignants. Hermione fit de son mieux pour afficher un visage neutre, bien qu'au fond d'elle-même elle ressentait un profond malaise.

Les professeurs leur accordèrent à peine un regard, hormis Dimitri qui adressa un salut de la tête auquel répondit poliment Hermione, alors que le Potionniste la dirigeait. Ils montèrent et s'assirent entre Trelawney et Vector. Hagrid, à cause de sa stature, s'était placé au dernier rang pour ne point gêner les spectateurs. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, tout le monde, élèves comme le personnel de Poudlard, appréciait cette sortie, et les bavardages, fort animés, allaient bon train. Certains regards estudiantins, lourds de sens, se posèrent sur eux, mais Hermione prit sur elle et ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Bien qu'elle n'affectionnât pas particulièrement le Quidditch, le climat léger qui régnait dans les tribunes lui plaisait beaucoup.

Les gradins commençaient à se remplir. Les hauts-parleurs distillaient la voix aigue de Luna, commentatrice du Match, qui énumérait le nom des joueurs de chaque équipe. Parmi ceux de Gryffondor, Harry était attrapeur, Ginny poursuiveuse et Ron gardien de but. Au coup de sifflet de Bibine, le match débuta. Hermione ne vit presque rien de l'affrontement qui se jouait pourtant sous ses yeux. La présence de Severus à ses côtés l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la match. Leurs flancs se touchaient, et la chaleur corporelle du sorcier la troublait, surtout que cela contrastait avec la température extérieure plutôt basse ce jour-là à cause du vent qui soufflait en rafales. Elle se surprit à jeter des coups d'œil subreptices afin d'observer le profil de rapace de son voisin. Ce dernier restait imperturbable, sauf quand l'équipe de Poufsouffle marquait un but : un mauvais sourire éclairait alors les traits austères.

Elle ne vit pas le regard chargé de haine de Ron qui, en tant que goal, eut plus d'une fois le loisir d'observer le couple. Il en fut tellement agacé qu'il manqua plusieurs fois de dégager le souaffle qui pénétra sa cage à trois reprises en moins de quinze minutes, soulevant l'étonnement et les sifflets de ses supporters, peu habitués à voir leur gardien faire la passoire. Padma et Parvati en étaient dévastées.

Lors de la mi-temps, une élève de sixième année de Poufsouffle se présenta avec un assortiment de friandises et de boissons. Le Serpentard acheta un thé chaud qu'il offrit à la Gryffondor et qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance, touchée par cette marque de sollicitude. Elle prit le gobelet entre ses mains et but la boisson à petites gorgées, savourant la diffusion de la chaleur dans tout son être.

Alors que le match venait de reprendre, un Cognard fonça sur le Rouquin qui, au lieu de frapper l'objet pour l'expulser vers l'extérieur du terrain, le renvoya en direction du Directeur de Serpentard. Sa compagne poussa un hurlement d'effroi tout en déviant à l'aide de sa baguette la trajectoire du boulet qui s'écrasa au sol par-delà les gradins. Elle croisa le regard de Severus et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Durant quelques secondes, ils devinrent imperméables à l'agitation environnante. Hermione s'effondra sur le torse du sorcier qui se raidit instantanément. Croisant le regard appuyé du Russe, il comprit qu'il devait donner le change. Il leva ses bras, enserra la jeune fille et fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser. Il sentait son cœur pulser contre lui. Avait-elle eu peur... pour lui ?

Le match fut aussitôt interrompu par Bibine qui déclara le match nul. Elle incendia Ron pour l'incident qui avait failli coûter la vie de son collègue, rappelant à tous les joueurs les règles de sécurité à exercer lors des entraînements et des rencontres. Elle interdit au Rouquin de participer au prochain match comptant pour la Coupe de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Le garçon se mit à haïr plus encore le _Bâtard des Cachots_.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Hermione termina ses détentions avec Rogue qui ne lui imposa plus de récurer les chaudrons dégoûtants, mais de l'aider à classer les ingrédients par ordre alphabétique, de refaire les étiques manquantes ou trop usées des flacons et même... de participer à l'élaboration de potions complexes. Une grande fierté l'envahit, elle ne connaissait aucun autre étudiant ayant obtenu le privilège d'assister le Maître des Potions. Elle s'appliqua de son mieux pour contenter les exigences élevées du sorcier.

Cela convint d'autant plus à la sorcière que depuis quelques jours, elle se levait avec une migraine terrible, et qui, au lieu de s'atténuer, s'aggravait au fil des jours. Elle était allée consulter la Médicomage, mais cette dernière ne put mettre le doigt sur l'origine de ses maux, malgré ses questions précises. Hermione expliqua que le pic de la douleur se situait le matin, qu'elle s'atténuait dans la journée, et que le cycle infernal recommençait dès le lendemain. Pomfresh lui fournit néanmoins une potion analgésique ainsi qu'une deuxième pour dormir commodément.

La promiscuité entre Severus et son élève était difficile à vivre, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils évitaient, autant que faire se peut de se toucher, ce qui n'était guère aisé en travaillant la plupart du temps côte à côte. Si Hermione avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses sentiments, ses émotions, il en allait de même pour le Maître des Potions.

Avoir la sorcière auprès de lui tous les jours, était une véritable torture. Il se sentait comme un condamné qui se passait lui-même la corde au cou chaque soir. La regarder, respirer son parfum, la frôler, devenait de plus en plus pénible, voire douloureux. Il se surprenait à l'observer en douce : ses mains fines qui s'activaient habilement, cette mèche folle qui refusait de se laisser attacher avec le reste de ses cheveux, et qui retombait invariablement sur son sein droit, les courbes douces et fermes de sa poitrine qui tendaient sous sa blouse de travail quand elle relevait ses cheveux, la roseur de son visage, la fine pellicule de sueur sur son visage quand les vapeurs des chaudrons chauffaient l'atmosphère, sa petite fossette sur la joue gauche qui apparaissait quand un sourire éclairait ses traits, cette manière délicieuse de mordiller ses lèvres charnues quand elle réfléchissait...

Non, cela ne pouvait durer... Cette attirance contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter, l'irritait prodigieusement et le rendait agressif, au détriment de sa jeune élève. **_"Maudit Lien !"_** pesta-t-il intérieurement. Le plus difficile à accepter, c'était que l'attraction irrésistible qu'il éprouvait pour la Gryffondor ne fût pas seulement due au Lien, mais à une inclination qui se développait crescendo au fil de leurs rencontres. Il devait s'avouer qu'il appréciait la sorcière pour ce qu'elle était : une belle et intelligente personne. Ce dilemme le tuait à petit feu. Elle était si jeune ! Que pouvait-il lui apporter ? Son sale caractère et sa jalousie possessive. Elle ne méritait pas cela : une belle vie l'attendait, avec un mari aimant et attentionné, tout ce qu'il n'était pas...

Parfois, il s'imaginait la surprendre en arrachant ses vêtements, pour la contempler dans sa nudité, complètement désarmée, l'asseoir sur son bureau, et s'enfoncer profondément dans sa moiteur tandis qu'elle hurlait son prénom... Et les nuits n'étaient guère là pour lui apporter un peu de répit, bien au contraire... Dans ses rêves elle lui appartenait dans tous les sens du terme, et il se réveillait couvert de sueur, son sexe au garde-à-vous...

Un soir, alors qu'ils œuvraient en silence, et que son doux parfum l'empêchait de se concentrer, il la rabroua soudainement avec brutalité, lui reprochant une simple erreur, avoir laissé tomber dans sa préparation un pétale de lys au lieu d'une feuille, allant même jusqu'à la renvoyer dans sa chambre avant que son travail ne fût achevé.

"Si tu es incapable d'effectuer le travail convenablement parce que tu es fatiguée, Hermione, alors inutile de remettre les pieds dans ce laboratoire, je te dispense des deux dernières retenues restantes, se plaignit-il.

\- Mais Severus, je n'ai pas term...

\- Sors. Immédiatement. Le ton était froid et sec.

\- Bien, je m'en vais." répondit-elle d'une voix triste et mécanique.

Il évita ostensiblement de la regarder dans les yeux, ses grands yeux Whisky dans lesquels brillaient des larmes contenues, et d'un doigt tremblant il lui indiqua la direction de la porte. Il lui tourna aussitôt le dos, craignant qu'elle ne s'aperçût de l'émoi qui l'étreignait. Il ne la raccompagna même pas jusqu'à sa chambre, comme à leur habitude, lui qui avait pourtant insisté sur la prudence à observer, comme de ne jamais circuler dans le Château seule.

Dès qu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir, Severus fracassa un flacon contre le mur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait son sang-froid depuis la rentrée, et c'était encore à cause _d'elle_... Elle qui continuait à hanter ses nuits, à peupler ses rêves de fantasmes illicites.

De son côté, Hermione ne savait quelle attitude adopter avec son professeur. Si seulement cette migraine pouvait la laisser tranquille, elle ne se serait pas gêner pour répliquer ! Mais elle investissait tellement d'énergie pour suivre les cours et aider qu'elle n'avait plus le courage de se battre contre les remarques acerbes et injustifiées du Potionniste qui lui laissaient comme une plaie béante dans sa poitrine. Elle était lasse, si lasse. Elle devait se reposer, c'était la priorité. Le cœur lourd, les jambes flageolantes, elle parvint pourtant devant la porte de son appartement.

Dès qu'elle y pénétra, elle prit une douche rapide. Elle recula en voyant son image dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Des cernes presque noirs soulignaient ses yeux. Ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte mauve. Elle se sentait fiévreuse. La sorcière ingurgita la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves qui lui restait, incapable de se sustenter. Elle retournerait à l'infirmerie demain matin. Puis elle se jeta sur son lit, totalement épuisée. Même Pattenrond ne lui accorda pas sa présence chaleureuse et réconfortante. Depuis plusieurs jours, il refusait de dormir avec elle dans la chambre, préférant sommeiller dans le salon.

Severus était dans l'incapacité de dormir. Il ne cessait de tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Dès qu'il fermait ses yeux, l'image d'Hermione et de la tristesse dans les prunelles d'ambre ne lui rappelait que trop son comportement injuste envers elle. Grommelant, il finit par se lever. Peut-être que quelques verres de Whisky lui apporteraient l'apaisement dont il avait tant besoin. Il se servit une bonne rasade d'alcool, essayant d'occulter le tatouage qui se manifestait sur sa peau, comme une piqûre d'insecte. Il était en train de remplir un deuxième verre, lorsque son regard tomba par inadvertance sur son bras droit. Il comprit instantanément. La bile monta dans sa gorge.

La lionne qui d'ordinaire se dressait sur ses pattes arrières, la gueule ouverte comme si elle rugissait, était allongée sur le flanc, comme si elle souffrait, et ses babines étaient... violettes. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Aucun doute n'était possible. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

"Bon sang ! Hermione est en danger !" s'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

Il envoya son Patronus à Poppy, lui enjoignant de le rejoindre immédiatement dans les appartements d'Hermione qui était en danger, certainement victime d'un empoisonnement. Un deuxième suivi afin d'alerter Minerva. Puis il fonça comme si le Diable était à ses trousses vers les appartements d'Hermione, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, son cœur pulsant violemment dans sa poitrine.

"Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !"

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la porte. Grâce à son ouïe fine, il n'avait guère eu de mal à enregistrer le mot de passe de la jeune fille le premier soir quand il l'avait raccompagnée. Elle avait choisi une citation du célèbre philosophe et mathématicien moldu Descartes :

 _"Cogito ergo sum"_ *

Personne dans le salon, hormis un horrible chat orange qui miaulait désespérément devant la porte de la chambre. Il n'hésita pas et l'ouvrit brusquement, et ce qu'il découvrit le glaça d'effroi.

Elle gisait sur son lit, pâle comme une morte, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres violacées. Le sorcier détecta sur-le-champ l'origine du mal qui rongeait la jeune fille. Sur sa table de chevet un soliflore contenant une magnifique rose blanche brillante et... des centaines de paillettes qui se dirigeaient tranquillement vers les narines d'Hermione afin de distiller leur poison. Il en devina aisément la provenance : Dimitri Ivanov. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il ferait payer le Russe au centuple. Il le torturerait de ses propres mains. Il possédait un poignard en argent capable de faire des dégâts considérables...

Sans hésiter, il pointa sa baguette vers le visage d'Hermione, fit un mouvement circulaire pour stopper les paillettes qui poursuivaient leur voyage néfaste. Elles se concentrèrent pour former une sphère lumineuse, et d'un geste vif de sa tige, Severus les renvoya sur la fleur maudite avant de lancer :

 _"Incendio maximus !"_

Le vase explosa sous l'effet de la chaleur et la fleur s'embrasa en se transformant en une entité maléfique qui, en prenant de l'ampleur, poussa des hurlements à glacer le sang, avant d'exploser pour retomber au sol quelques secondes plus tard dans un insignifiant tas de cendres. Severus les renvoya dans le néant d'un simple coup de baguette.

Il se jeta aussitôt sur la sorcière, essayant de détecter un souffle de vie, une preuve, aussi infime fut-elle, qu'Hermione ne mourait pas. Les gestes du Maîtres des Potions étaient précis et sûrs, malgré la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle était glacée, comme si elle glissait déjà vers la mort. il toucha son front qui à l'opposé brûlait. La fièvre était forte. Ses cheveux étaient trempés par la sueur. Sa respiration était si faible, à peine perceptible. Tout ce qui était visible de sa peau scintillait.

 ** _"L'un des effets du poison",_** devina Severus.

Une cavalcade retentit : Poppy et Minerva arrivaient en trombe dans la chambre. Sorties du lit à une heure indue, échevelées, vêtues de leur robe de chambre, l'image pu faire sourire le Serpentard si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave. Elles enregistrèrent la scène d'un seul coup d'œil. Tandis que la Médicomage se précipitait auprès de la jeune fille pour l'ausculter, la Directrice s'enquerrait, des trémolos dans la voix :

"Par Merlin Severus, que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Empoisonnée par une poudre magique toxique, le tout agrémenté de Magie Noire. Un cadeau de ton cher Dimitri. répondit-il avec un rictus, la voix chargée de sarcasme.

\- Que... que racontes-tu ? bafouilla Mc Gonagall, le regard perdu.

\- Je t'avais prévenue qu'il était un sorcier dangereux mais tu n'as rien voulu écouter, et voilà le résultat ! tempêta Severus.

\- Il avait l'air si sincère... s'excusa Minerva, complètement déboussolée..

Poppy, quel est ton diagnostic ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à son amie.

\- Empoisonnement par inhalation. Severus a raison, il y a de la Magie Noire là-dessous, c'est incontestable.

\- Il faut se saisir de Dimitri. Il faut à tout prix qu'il nous fournisse l'alexitère ** adéquat ! suggéra le sorcier le ton impatient.

\- Je vais alerter les Aurors séance tenante et nous le ferons parler, quitte à ce que ce soit moi qui lui fasse prendre du Veritasérum !" répliqua avec férocité la Directrice.

Poppy fit ingurgiter à la jeune fille un antidote contre les poisons communs, mais aucune amélioration n'intervint. Elle lui administra également une potion pour faire baisser la fièvre, mais elle ne nota là-aussi, aucune évolution positive. Avant de s'éloigner, l'Ecossaise interrogea la Médicomage sur l'état d'Hermione. Un regard lourd de sens lui répondit : il y avait peu d'espoir. Severus, qui avait intercepté la réponse silencieuse, crut que son cœur cessait de battre.

"Il faut l'emporter immédiatement à l'infirmerie, et je vais envoyer un message à Sainte-Mangouste afin que l'on dépêche un Guérisseur à Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais !"

Minerva disparut aussitôt. Avant même que Poppy ne le lui demandât, Severus prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras et emboîta le pas de la Médicomage qui se dirigeait à pas pressés vers l'infirmerie. Il veilla à ce qu'Hermione ne fût pas trop secouée durant le trajet en la calant contre son torse, cherchant à lui communiquer sa chaleur. Il la déposa avec précaution dans le lit que lui désigna Poppy et qui était à l'écart des autres.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Severus se tenait au chevet d'Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il l'avait découverte dans cet état pitoyable. Elle ressemblait à un ange dans sa chemise de nuit blanche.

Elle allait mourir. Par sa faute. Parce que Dimitri se vengeait en tuant la seule personne qui comptait pour lui sur cette Terre. Lily était morte par sa faute et maintenant, c'était le tour d'Hermione. Parce que tout à sa colère égoïste, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle avait été empoisonnée. Parce qu'il était un sombre idiot qui l'avait rejetée au lieu de prendre soin d'elle. Parce qu'en Maître des Potions il aurait dû reconnaître les symptômes de la toxine qui attaquait ses cellules. Tous les signes étaient là, devant ses yeux, et il n'avait rien vu, rien. Il serra ses mains avec une telle force que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, mais il ne sentit aucune douleur physique, seule la souffrance de son cœur lui rongeait les entrailles.

Il était là, impuissant, à regarder la vie qui quittait petit à petit son jeune corps. Son pouls était si faible ; elle respirait à peine. Sa peau exsangue était diaphane ; chacune de ses veines était apparente, il aurait pu suivre le chemin de chacune d'entre elles avec son doigt. Il se demanda combien d'années il lui faudrait pour expier sa faute, pour oublier son doux parfum, sa peau douce, ses yeux ambrés aux cils interminables, sa voix mélodieuse, sa crinière sauvage.

Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Surtout pas à cause de lui. Elle était si jeune ! Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et il était incapable de sauver la sienne. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant, aussi inutile de toute sa vie, sauf quand Voldemort avait tué Lily. L'histoire se répétait. Inlassablement. A cause de lui. Toujours.

Il passa ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux. Il supplia la forme étendue devant lui d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

"Pardonne-moi, Hermione. J'aurais dû te protéger, j'aurais dû comprendre que Dimitri n'abandonnerait pas et qu'il tenterait un mauvais coup..."

Il se saisit de sa main froide et la porta à sa joue, poursuivant son monologue de sa voix soyeuse :

"Tu ne peux pas partir, tu n'en as pas le droit. A quoi servirait que je restitue la mémoire de tes parents si c'est pour qu'ils apprennent que leur fille n'est plus ? Tu dois vivre, Hermione. Tu dois te battre. Tu es une Gryffondor, ne baisse pas les bras... par pitié..."

Poppy, non loin de là, ne perdait rien de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. L'homme était touché, c'était indéniable. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit avec un tel tourment dans les yeux. La seule fois où elle avait lu autant de souffrance dans les yeux d'encre du jeune Rogue, c'était le jour où Lily Evans était devenue la petite amie officielle de James Potter. A l'époque, la Médicomage avait dû fournir au Serpentard plusieurs flacons de Potion de Sommeil.

 ** _"Ainsi Severus est vraiment attiré par Hermione Granger... A moins que... ce ne soit l'une des conséquences de la transfusion sanguine..."_** s'interrogea la sorcière.

Des éclats de voix interrompirent le cours de ses pensées. Minerva revenait, accompagnée du Guérisseur Augustus Pye et de deux Aurors : Shacklebolt et Robards. Le Potionniste les entendit également. Il relâcha la main de la jeune fille, la posa doucement sur le drap, et se releva. Le geste tendre n'avait point échappé à la Directrice. Elle s'écria dans un état d'agitation extrême, en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Severus, mais en évitant ostensiblement son regard :

"Dimitri a disparu. Il est introuvable. Apparemment il s'est enfui, et nous ignorons où il se trouve..."

Severus semblait s'être statufié. Ainsi, non seulement Ivanov était un monstre, mais de plus c'était un lâche. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer froidement :

"Je le retrouverai, et il paiera pour ses crimes...

\- Je vous prierai de laisser faire les autorités, Severus. Il n'échappera pas à la justice, soyez-en assuré. Il sera envoyé à Azkhaban purger la peine qu'il mérite." rétorqua plutôt sèchement Kingsley.

Le Potionniste se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un geste fataliste et quelque peu méprisant.

Durant l'échange verbal, le Guérisseur s'était approché d'Hermione et avait passé sa baguette sur tout le corps inerte, son visage fermé. Quand il arriva au bras gauche, sa baguette se mit à vibrer dans une faible intensité. Pye examina alors avec attention le membre et s'écria vivement :

"Qui peut m'éclairer sur la présence de ce tatouage ?"

.

.

* "Je pense donc je suis"

** alexitère = contrepoison

.

 **NB** : plus que deux chapitres et cette fic sera terminée...

 _Un p'tit com ?_


	11. Chapter 11 Ne Meurs pas

**Notes** : Encore tout plein de remerciements à vous toutes, chères lectrices !

Quel bonheur de lire vos reviews si sympathiques : j'ai des étoiles dans mes yeux ^^

Un petit clin d'œil adressé en particulier à :

 _Aesalys, Alexandra48, Antaram, Athina, Berenice, caromir, Cassandre, Chloay, Chocogrenouilles, chouettensucre, Chringel, Dark Cape, DarkWinterPrincess, Drennae, Drou, EileenAna, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, Elodie22, Emmagiquement, Emmeline, Guest, HermyBella, Isa, jeanneo patronum, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Ladyoscar77, Laurelein, Lehyanne, Lia-Mei Soma, liysz, Lorel, M, Manon, Marshskana, Mary12, MaryJanee, Mathilde, MauraneSnape, mel27270, Melusine, MG123, MioneRogue, Miss-Snape-69, mmcalmar, Mrs Gold, MrsMCarstairs, Nekozuni, NonowX3, Noumea, ParamedicAhuntsic, Pretty Kate, Prismiria, rivruskende, Selena, Serpenta, Sev9hermi, sevrogue, Tralapapa, Tristana379, TristanIseult, Vavalentine, Wessem Assbai, WitchSpirit, Zeugma412, ziguili, zooeyy,..._

Hermione est-elle condamnée ou vivra-t-elle ? Dimitri paiera-t-il pour ses crimes ?

Au moins deux lectrices ont deviné comment Hermione peut être sauvée mais... encore faut-il qu'au moins l'un des personnages y songe...

Ne m'en veuillez pas pour le petit retard (un jour), mais entre la reprise du travail et la canicule, j'ai eu moins de temps et le cerveau plus ramollo...

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XI - Ne Meurs Pas**

.

"Qui peut m'éclairer sur la présence de ce tatouage ?"

...

Un silence de cathédrale lui répondit. Trois paires de yeux s'observèrent quelques secondes, sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé. Ce fut Minerva qui, la première, brisa le mutisme en s'adressant aux Aurors sur un ton quelque peu autoritaire :

"Kingsley, je pense qu'il est urgent que vous partiez à la recherche de Dimitri Ivanov, inutile de perdre votre temps plus qu'il n'est nécessaire...

\- Bien, nous vous laissons, répondit Shackelbot en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la sortie, accompagné de son collègue. Il avait parfaitement saisi le message : Rogue, Pomfresh et Mc Gonagall désiraient un peu d'intimité pour discuter avec le Guérisseur.

Le Maître des Potions, la Directrice et la Médicomage continuaient de se regarder en chiens de faïence, sous le regard curieux du Guérisseur qui réitéra sa question de manière péremptoire en désignant le creux du bras gauche d'Hermione :

\- Est-ce que vous savez d'où provient ce tatouage ?

Poppy se décida à prendre la parole, évitant le regard de Severus :

\- Lors de la Bataille Finale, quand Nagini a attaqué et mordu Monsieur Rogue, Miss Granger, devant l'importante perte de sang et n'ayant en sa possession qu'un flacon de Potion Régénératrice, a cru bon de... pratiquer une... transfusion sanguine directe.

\- Une transfusion sanguine ? répéta sur un ton consterné le Guérisseur. Comment a-t-elle pu avoir cette idée insensée ?

A ce moment-là, le Maître des Potions intervint pour prendre la défense de la jeune fille :

\- C'est une pratique largement répandue chez les Moldus et qui sauve de nombreuses vies. Elle a cru en toute bonne foi bien faire pour... me sauver.

\- Certes, mais dans le Monde magique, c'est l'une des pires solutions à employer... Le Lien qu'elle induit est trop puissant. Sait-elle à présent que ce Lien est indéfectible et que vous ne pourrez vivre... éloignés l'un de l'autre ?" interrogea le Guérisseur en scrutant de ses yeux perçants la réaction du Serpentard.

Devant le silence qui lui fut opposé, il en déduisit que la réponse était négative. Il se demanda une fraction de seconde si pour la jeune fille la mort n'était pas préférable à la vie qui l'attendait avec cet homme austère et froid. Si elle survivait, ce qui était peu probable. Il poursuivit :

"Si Miss Granger possède un serpent à l'endroit exact de la perfusion, j'en déduis que vous aussi, Monsieur Rogue, vous possédez une marque sur votre bras ?

Severus acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Puis-je la voir ?" exigea le Guérisseur en s'approchant du Potionniste.

Sans répondre, ce dernier remonta sa manche droite. Pye se pencha et examina avec une grande attention la marque, passant et repassant sa baguette qui diffusait un faisceau bleuté, dans l'espoir semblait-il, de faire réagir la lionne, mais rien ne se produisit. Le félin donnait la nette impression d'être mort.

 ** _"C'est curieux comme le tatouage de chacun d'entre eux s'est formé à partir des caractéristiques de leur Maison..."_** pensa-t-il.

Les yeux perçants du Guérisseur croisèrent ceux de Severus. Deux piscines sombres qui n'exprimaient rien, du moins en apparence. Il revint sur son impression précédente. Il côtoyait assez les êtres humains pour discerner chez Rogue comme une faiblesse, une fragilité sous-jacentes. Peut-être que l'homme n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il aimait à faire croire.

Minerva s'enquit, une forte préoccupation transparaissant dans sa voix :

"Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour Miss Granger ?

Le Guérisseur ne cacha guère son inquiétude :

\- Son état est très grave, pour le moment elle est plongée dans un profond coma mais, malheureusement, une issue fatale est quasi certaine. Il est inutile de vous nourrir de faux espoirs : elle va mourir d'ici soixante-douze heures, le poison est trop répandu.

Minerva et Poppy ne purent retenir un soupir d'horreur.

Pye, croisant et décroisant ses mains, tenta de s'expliquer :

Il aurait fallu intervenir immédiatement. D'après mes constatations, le poison s'est infiltré depuis plusieurs jours.

Pomfresh avoua lamentablement, en fixant un point fictif au-dessus de la porte, la voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Elle est venue à l'infirmerie se plaindre de céphalées et... je n'ai pas pris la pleine mesure de la gravité de son état... Je... je suis fautive. Je reconnais mon erreur."

Les doigts de Rogue se crispèrent avec une vigueur peu commune sur sa baguette magique. Ainsi, Hermione se mourait parce que les personnes les plus compétentes de son entourage en ce qui concernait les poisons n'avaient pas été capables de discerner les symptômes d'un _vénéfice_ * : Poppy et... lui. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté d'un tel empoisonnement ? Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps et empêcher qu'elle ne fût intoxiquée ! Que ne donnerait-il pour avoir en sa possession un Retourneur de temps ! Mais le Ministère les avait tous détruits pour éviter qu'une personne mal intentionnée ne changeât le cours du destin et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne régnât sur le monde.

Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées qui torturaient ses interlocuteurs et notamment sa consœur, le Guérisseur justifia :

"Le poison s'est propagé dans quasiment tout l'organisme. Le procédé employé date du Moyen Age, et permettait de se débarrasser d'une personne à distance, lavant ainsi de tout soupçon le criminel. Cette toxine est insidieuse car elle ne tue pas de manière foudroyante, mais lentement, à petit feu. Quand la personne visée dort, la fleur propage ses particules néfastes qui sont conditionnées pour s'infiltrer dans le corps par les voies respiratoires, en l'occurrence, le nez et la bouche.

Pye donna l'impression d'une profonde réflexion intérieure et décréta comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

Il doit pourtant exister un moyen de la sauver..."

Le sorcier revint auprès de la victime, vérifia qu'elle respirait toujours. Il lança un Sort complexe en murmurant des incantations sous les regards soucieux des autres adultes, notamment de Rogue qui ne perdait rien des gestes précis et cliniques du Guérisseur. La baguette de ce dernier dégageait une douce lueur rose. Quand Pye eut fini, il inspecta encore une fois l'état de la jeune fille en vérifiant sa température et en soulevant les paupières afin de contrôler la réactivité de la pupille à la lumière, mais il n'y en avait toujours aucune. Il se releva et déclara :

"J'ai placé Miss Granger dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler un état de stase, afin que le poison cesse sa progression. Elle n'aura donc besoin ni de boire, ni de manger.

Il précisa, reprenant le ton professoral qu'il affectionnait :

Elle est intransportable, et ne doit en aucun cas être déplacée. Je compte sur vous, Madame Pomfresh pour vous y veiller. Je vais retourner à Sainte-Mangouste compulser les livres médicaux traitant d'empoisonnements particuliers. Je suis presque certain avoir déjà lu un cas similaire lors de mon internat. Dès que je saurai comment procéder, je reviendrai la soigner. En attendant, il faut qu'elle reste dans un environnement calme, ce qui inclut aucune visite, y compris famille et amis. "

Severus grimaça aux dernières paroles. Hermione avait des parents mais qui ignoraient avoir une fille. Elle était seule, et si elle disparaissait, qui s'en soucierait ? Oh, bien sûr, Potter et la fille Weasley la pleureraient quelque temps, mais se consoleraient rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Rouquin l'oublierait encore plus vite grâce au Quidditch et aux filles décérébrées qui ne manqueraient pas de lui tomber dans les bras.

Le Guérisseur se tourna vers le Maître des Potions et lui suggéra :

"Sauf vous, Monsieur Rogue. Je pense que de par le Lien qui existe entre Miss Granger et vous, votre présence auprès d'elle peut lui apporter une certaine forme de soulagement, avant la... fin..."

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Draco voulait rendre visite à Hermione. Il se présenta à l'infirmerie juste avant le couvre-feu. La Médicomage avait accepté sa demande à la condition expresse qu'il ne lui parlât, ni ne la touchât, afin de respecter les consignes émises par Augustus Pye. Il s'avança discrètement vers le lit indiqué par Pomfresh, et interrompit son avancée.

Le spectacle auquel il assista le déconcerta quelque peu. Severus Rogue, le Directeur de Serpentard, l'un des êtres les plus froids, les plus insensibles qui lui ait été donné de connaître, semblait anéanti. Il tenait la main gauche de la sorcière entre ses mains et bien qu'il fût trop loin pour les entendre, il devinait que le Maître des Potions lui murmurait des paroles douces, des paroles de réconfort. Son langage corporel était clair : il se souciait d'Hermione.

Quand Draco avait averti l'homme du scénario imaginé par la jeune fille pour espionner Ivanov, il n'avait jamais douté que Rogue trouverait le moyen d'empêcher son amie de mettre son plan à exécution, car il ne laisserait jamais un élève, quel qu'il soit, même un Gryffondor, entre les mains du Mangemort. Aussi, lorsque le Serpentard s'était affiché avec Hermione, il avait cru à une ruse pour tromper le Russe, c'était bien là son style... Mais à présent, il se demandait si leur relation n'était pas plus réelle et plus profonde que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait rien perdu du sauvetage de Severus lors du match de Quidditch. Hermione, après avoir détourné le Cognard, s'était jetée dans les bras de Rogue toute tremblante, prouvant de manière indéniable son affection pour l'homme. Et maintenant que c'était elle qui se retrouvait dans une situation désespérée, Rogue montrait son vrai visage : celui d'un homme épris et qui souffrait de voir la vie abandonner celle qui avait réussi à mettre son cœur en cage.

Curieusement, il trouvait que ces deux êtres étaient plus compatibles que ce qu'il semblait aux yeux d'autrui. Nul n'ignorait l'amour que Rogue avait éprouvé pour la mère de Harry Potter, et les sacrifices auxquels il avait dû consentir pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres crût en sa fidélité de Mangemort. Il ne connaissait que trop les exigences monstrueuses auxquelles il avait dû se soumettre et même... participer.

Hermione avait réussi à toucher, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, le cœur du Serpentard taciturne. Bien que plus jeune que lui, ils possédaient de nombreux points communs, et la sorcière était largement plus mature que les filles de son âge. Leur différence d'âge ne posait pas problème. Il n'y avait pas à s'y méprendre : ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il avait bien noté l'intonation admirative qui perçait dans la voix d'Hermione lorsqu'elle lui racontait les travaux qu'elle menait auprès du Maître des Potions. Son regard se mettait à pétiller, ses joues rosissaient, elle devenait plus volubile, s'agitait...

Draco comprit que ce n'était guère le moment d'importuner Rogue et s'éclipsa discrètement, silencieusement, comme une ombre tranquille. S'il existait sur Terre une seule personne capable de sauver la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ , ce ne pouvait être que le Directeur de Serpentard.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Severus était effondré sur la chaise située près du lit d'Hermione. Il tenait la main diaphane et glacée entre les siennes, veillant à ne pas trop serrer l'ossature si fine qu'il lui semblait être capable de la briser d'une simple pression. Son souffle était si léger, elle paraissait si frêle dans ce lit blanc. Comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait le rendre si vulnérable ? Elle avait le pouvoir de le mettre à genoux. Le pouvoir de le détruire si elle voulait. C'est ce qui arriverait si elle disparaissait, il n'y survivrait pas, il le savait, avec ou sans le Lien. Un fort sentiment d'impuissance l'étreignit, serrant sa gorge.

D'une certaine manière, la jeune sorcière était devenue plus forte, plus redoutable en seulement quelques semaines que quiconque sur cette Terre, et elle ne le savait même pas. Elle régnait sur son cœur, pourtant elle l'ignorait. Il secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer ses pensées. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois et obligea son rythme cardiaque à ralentir, à reprendre une pulsation normale. Il devait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle :

"Hermione, tu ne dois pas partir, j'ai besoin de toi mais... si tu me refuses, je te laisserai vivre comme tu l'entends. Je ne t'importunerai pas. Mais... tu dois vivre. Tu as tant de belles choses à accomplir. Tu es la sorcière la plus douée que je connaisse. Un grand et bel avenir te tend les bras, et si tu le désires, je t'aiderai à accomplir ta destinée... Mais il faut que tu reviennes, tu m'as pris dans tes filets, belle sirène..."

...

Des voix parlaient dans sa tête, mais elle avait du mal à les comprendre. A qui appartenaient-elles? Elles l'appelaient? Oui, c'était cela : elles voulaient l'entraîner avec elles, qu'elle les suive, de se laisser aller. Pour partir où ? Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Il y avait comme des bourdonnements, et cette douleur lancinante. Pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? Tout son corps était douloureux, c'était comme si elle était enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, incapable de se réveiller. Peut-être que si elle suivait les voix, elle obtiendrait le repos auquel elle aspirait. Elle était si fatiguée de lutter. A quoi bon ? Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'une présence chaleureuse essayait de la sortir de son enfermement. Un murmure différent des autres, plus chaud, doux comme le velours, qu'elle avait envie de suivre mais... les autres chuchotements reprenaient de plus belle et cherchaient à couvrir la voix réconfortante.

Cette voix soyeuse, c'était la voix d'un homme. Elle ressemblait à celle de... Severus : riche et profonde. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait être _lui_. Le sorcier n'avait pour elle que mépris et indifférence. Il l'avait rejetée avec une telle violence lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il lui avait dépecé le cœur avec ses paroles cruelles aussi sûrement que s'il avait utilisé un poignard. Alors, pourquoi devrait-elle suivre sa voix ? Pour être à nouveau emportée dans un océan de souffrance ? Pourquoi la harcelait-il ? Pour mieux jouer avec elle si elle arrivait à sortir de sa prison mentale ?

Elle ignorait quoi faire. Son cœur devenait froid, si froid... Il suffisait de se laisser porter par les voix et... elle aurait enfin droit au repos... éternel...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Le Guérisseur revint deux jours après sa première visite. Mc Gonagall prévint Severus qui se rendit aussitôt à l'infirmerie, abandonnant son laboratoire. Il courut dans les couloirs, bousculant sur son passage les élèves peu prompts à lui céder la place, sa robe tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il arriva essoufflé à l'infirmerie où l'attendaient déjà Poppy et Minerva, qui affichaient un air peu réjouissant.

Dès qu'il entrevit le visage sombre du Guérisseur, l'espoir insensé qui avait gonflé sa poitrine disparut pour faire place à une sourde angoisse. Les paroles de Pye confirmèrent ses horribles soupçons avant même qu'il ne posât la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

"Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé permettant de sauver Miss Granger. L'ouvrage médical sur lequel je comptais reste introuvable. Je vais devoir ôter le Sort de Stase et... laisser faire Dame Nature, ce qui lui laisse, comme je vous l'ai déjà annoncé, tout au plus soixante-douze heures à vivre. Il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire. Vous avez prévenu ses parents ?

Devant le mutisme de ses interlocuteurs, il ajouta plus posément :

Il est temps que les personnes qui lui sont proches lui fassent leurs adieux...

Une impression de désespoir marqua les traits de Severus qui fut fortement ébranlé par la déclaration du Guérisseur. Il réussit pourtant à lâcher si faiblement que ses interlocuteurs faillirent ne pas entendre sa réponse :

\- Elle n'a personne... personne...

Minerva, dont les yeux s'étaient embués de larmes, l'air hagard, bafouilla :

\- Enfin... si... Je... je vais prévenir ses... amis."

...

Mc Gonagall convoqua Ginny, Harry et Ron pour leur annoncer la tragique nouvelle. Deux jours plus tôt la Directrice leur avait expliqué qu'Hermione avait contracté une maladie infectieuse et que pour cette raison ils ne pouvaient lui rendre visite pour ne point être contaminés et maintenant, elle affirmait que leur amie se mourait, empoisonnée par Ivanov. Les jeunes sorciers étaient dévastés. Surtout Harry qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus présent après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé durant sept ans, ainsi qu'au Square Grimmaurd cet été. Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné à ce point de son amie ?

"Madame, je désirerai vous parler en aparté..."

Contrairement à toute attente, la Directrice obtempéra. Elle demanda à Ginny et Ron de les laisser. Bien que réticents, ils finirent par obéir. Bien entendu, le Rouquin imputait à Rogue l'état de celle qui aurait dû lui appartenir. Il invectiva à haute voix le Serpentard à peine la porte se fut-elle refermée. Restés seuls, Harry fixa Mc Gonagall de ses yeux verts.

"Racontez-moi tout, Madame. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui arrive réellement à Hermione. implora-t-il.

\- Oui, je pense que vous avez besoin de connaître toute l'histoire." reconnut l'Ecossaise après avoir marqué quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Effectivement, elle lui raconta tout, sans rien omettre. Harry se retint de l'interrompre et la laissa aller jusqu'au bout. Il apprit pour la transfusion sanguine, pour le Sort d'Oubliettes lancé sur Hermione, comment Rogue avait réussi à connaître la vérité, et surtout le rôle joué par Ivanov qui avait empoisonné la jeune fille pour se venger de celui qu'il considérait comme un traître, et pour finir le diagnostic du Guérisseur qui était sans appel. La belle, intelligente, altruiste Hermione était condamnée.

Quand la Directrice termina son histoire, le sorcier était complètement bouleversé. Comment avait-il pu laisser tout ceci se produire ? Comment pouvait-on baisser les bras ? Non, il empêcherait que cela s'accomplisse. Il trouverait une solution, quitte à ne pas dormir. Au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait de ne pas abandonner.

En sortant du Bureau, il fut assailli par Ginny. Ron avait apparemment rejoint la Salle Commune. Le corps de sa petite amie était secoué des sanglots déchirants, son visage ravagé par les pleurs :

"Oh Harry, dis-moi que... ce n'est pas... vrai. Elle ne peut pas mourir... pas elle... pas elle..."

Les yeux émeraude laissèrent alors se déverser des torrents de larmes. Les jeunes gens pleurèrent longtemps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis le sorcier se détacha doucement et raconta à Ginny tout ce que Mc Gonagall lui avait appris.

"Il faut l'aider, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire, à attendre qu'elle..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle. Ils s'éloignèrent en se soutenant.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Severus avait dû s'éloigner de l'infirmerie momentanément afin que les amis d'Hermione puissent la voir une dernière fois. Il l'avait fait à contrecœur et avait éprouvé le besoin de se réfugier aussitôt dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Ce lieu tragique où il avait condamné son âme à la damnation éternelle en tuant son mentor. Il observait le ciel, cherchant la paix dans la sérénité du lieu, à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées confuses. La nuit était si claire que les étoiles, belles et brillantes, clignotaient dans le ciel. Comment pouvait-il y avoir tant de beauté à l'extérieur alors qu'il se sentait déchiré à l'intérieur ? Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. Il ne la sentit même pas. Il prononça son prénom à mi-voix, troublant le silence nocturne :

"Hermione..."

Il aimait son prénom. Il roulait dans sa bouche. Il avait une saveur particulière sur sa langue. Mieux qu'une douceur, comme un véritable trésor gustatif. Il y avait quelques jours, la seule pensée de son prénom suffisait à envoyer un frisson délicieux le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A présent, une douleur violente comprimait sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait accepter sa disparition. Quoi qu'ait pu décréter Augustus Pye, il devait exister un moyen de la sauver. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il fallait réfléchir et il trouverait une solution.

Parallèlement aux recherches du Guérisseur, il n'était pas resté les bras croisés, à attendre une solution hypothétique. Il avait préféré mener les siennes, plus axées sur la Magie Noire, compulsant tous les ouvrages susceptibles de lui fournir des réponses, un quelconque début de piste, mais rien... Il n'avait absolument rien découvert, pas la moindre indication permettant de sortir la jeune fille de son coma. Lui, le Maître des Potions, n'avait trouvé aucune potion capable de la sauver. Il connaissait cent trente-sept antidotes, mais aucun ne convenait. Le Russe avait bien calculé son coup. Hermione allait mourir... à cause de lui.

...

Draco parcourait les couloirs du Château afin de rencontrer son Directeur. Il finit par le découvrir dans la Tour d'Astronomie, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sans même se détourner, Rogue grogna sur un ton mordant :

"Que venez-vous faire ici, Monsieur Malfoy ? Croyez-vous que ce soit le lieu et le moment de m'importuner ?

\- Monsieur, veuillez m'excusez si je viens vous déranger, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est _très_ important.

Le Maître des Potions jeta un regard égaré sur son élève. Il lui lança plutôt vertement, les dents serrées :

\- Laissez-moi tranquille et retournez dans vos appartements. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Sans se démonter, le jeune sorcier ajouta, sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Je pense connaître le lieu où se cache Ivanov.

Un ricanement méprisant lui répondit :

\- Les meilleurs Aurors sont sur ses traces et restent bredouilles alors que vous, un élève de septième année, vous savez où se trouve le sorcier le plus recherché de la Communauté magique ?

\- Quitte à paraître présomptueux, oui, je crois savoir où il est.

L'aplomb tranquille du jeune sorcier ébranla la conviction forcenée de Severus qui daigna accorder toute son attention au jeune Serpentard. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et exigea d'une voix sourde :

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il est ici, à Poudlard.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! tempêta Severus, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Monsieur, réfléchissez : quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher que celui qui semble le plus évident aux yeux de tous ?

\- Le Château a été fouillé de fond en comble. Les Aurors ont perquisitionné scrupuleusement ses appartements et n'y ont rien découvert. Il a tout emporté et n'a laissé aucun indice. J'ai vérifié moi-même et... je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Monsieur. Mais... il a bénéficié d'une complicité au sein de Poudlard, et je sais de qui il s'agit..." riposta Draco, sûr de son fait.

.

.

 _* Vénéfice_ = empoisonnement

.

 _Un p'tit com ?_


	12. Chapter 12 Liens du Sang

**Notes** : des tonnes de remerciements pour vos reviews très enthousiastes !

Dimitri parlera-t-il ? Hermione sera-t-elle sauvée à temps ? Peut-elle avoir un avenir avec Severus ?

Un chapitre plutôt long, plus de 6 000 mots... Excellente lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

 **Avertissement** : un lemon long et _très très hot_ en fin de chapitre, vous êtes prévenues ^^

.

 **Chapitre XII - Liens du Sang**

...

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Monsieur. Mais... il a bénéficié d'une complicité au sein de Poudlard, et je sais de qui il s'agit..." riposta Draco, sûr de son fait.

...

\- Qui ?

\- La professeure d'Arithmancie : Aurora Sinistra.

Anticipant les dénégations de son aîné, le Blond poursuivit :

N'avez-vous pas remarqué le bonheur qu'elle irradie alors que celui dont elle est éprise a disparu subitement et est recherché par les Aurors ?"

D'abord sur le point de rabrouer le jeune homme, les souvenirs de Severus défilèrent dans sa tête. En y réfléchissant bien, sa collègue n'avait pas montré un visage particulièrement défait depuis la disparition de Dimitri, au contraire, ses yeux brillaient plus que d'ordinaire. Bien sûr, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été séparée de son amant, c'était l'évidence même. Draco avait entièrement raison. Le Directeur de Serpentard posa un regard neutre vers son élève.

"Ne devrions-nous pas alerter les Aurors afin qu'ils perquisitionnent chez Sinistra ? s'enquit le jeune sorcier.

\- Ils ne nous croiront pas et ne se déplaceront pas. Aurora a déjà été interrogée en tant que témoin potentiel et a été lavée de tout soupçon car elle ne possède aucun antécédent judiciaire, c'est une sorcière _a priori_ innocente... Non, il faut que je l'intercepte dès qu'elle sortira de ses appartements demain matin. Elle est d'une extrême ponctualité et sort tous les matins à sept heures tapantes pour effectuer son jogging. Je la cueillerai à ce moment-là, et l'entraînerai dans une pièce vide où j'aurai tout loisir pour la faire parler...

\- Vous... vous allez la torturer ? s'inquiéta d'une voix éraillée Draco, un soupçon d'inquiétude au fon de ses yeux gris.

\- Non, car je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas agi sous de mauvaises intentions mais... croit aveuglément en l'innocence de Dimitri..." répondit le Directeur, remarquant le soulagement dans le regard clair.

\- Pourrais-je vous accompagner ? Si nous sommes deux, ce sera plus sûr... tenta le jeune Serpentard.

\- Certainement pas. Le ton était sans appel. Je ne tiens pas à vous mêler à cette histoire. Je vais employer des moyens... illégaux, et je ne veux pas que vous deveniez mon complice et risquiez un emprisonnement. Cette affaire me concerne tout particulièrement. C'est moi qu'Ivanov vise à travers Hermione, c'est donc à moi, et moi seul de régler cette affaire."

Draco comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister, il connaissait assez son Directeur pour savoir quand il valait mieux abandonner et faire profil bas. Il se retira, laissant son aîné fomenter son cheval de bataille. Il avait une absolue confiance en l'homme. Pourtant, il devait informer au moins deux personnes de ce qu'il comptait faire...

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Aurora n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas en dehors de ses chambres qu'elle fut immobilisée et rendue silencieuse par un _Sort d'Entrave_ et un " _Muffliato_ ", et emportée manu militari dans une pièce à proximité. Son ravisseur n'était autre que le Directeur de Serpentard qui lança un " _Collaporta_ " afin que personne ne pût entrer. Une peur panique envahit la jeune femme.

"Severus ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es devenu fou ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oh, je crois que tu le sais parfaitement, ma chère Aurora... déclara le Maître des Potions sur un ton qui se voulait innocent, en sortant un petit flacon au liquide absolument limpide, qu'il tint devant ses yeux, faisant mine d'en admirer le contenu. Il se tenait devant sa prisonnière, afin qu'elle le vît.

\- Non ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! répondit la sorcière d'une voix moins assurée, ses yeux ne perdant rien des gestes du Potionniste. Elle craignait le sorcier, elle en avait même peur. Ses yeux étaient si froids ! Dimitri lui avait raconté les actes monstrueux qu'il avait commis durant son service sous le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce avec un grand empressement.

Le visage et la voix de Severus affichèrent une fausse tristesse :

\- Ce serait tellement dommage qu'au lieu de trois gouttes, ma main tremble ou bouge et en fasse couler beaucoup plus... Je crois que tu connais les dommages qui pourraient en résulter : la folie ou même... la mort...

Un éclair angoissé passa dans les yeux de l'Arithmancienne qui tenta encore :

\- C'est interdit par le Ministère ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Tsss tsss... Calme-toi, ma chère. Ne rendons pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Il te suffit de répondre en toute franchise à mes questions. Où est Dimitri ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a quitté le Château sans me prévenir.

\- Juste après avoir empoisonné Miss Granger... enchaîna le Potionniste, un zeste de colère dans la voix.

\- C'est faux ! Jamais Dimitri ne ferait une chose pareille ! Il n'est pas comme ça, c'est quelqu'un de bien ! riposta avec véhémence la sorcière.

\- Eh bien, il est temps de vérifier si tu dis la vérité ou si tu es une menteuse... déclara mielleusement Severus en s'approchant de la jeune femme, débouchant le flacon qu'il tenait précautionneusement entre ses doigts.

Incapable de bouger, cette dernière tenta malgré tout de se défaire des liens qui l'enserraient en se tortillant sur la chaise. Le sorcier, tout près d'elle, tendit le flacon au dessus de la bouche alors que sa main gauche avait saisi ses mâchoires et les forçait à s'ouvrir. Il rappela avec un calme mortel :

Ne bouge pas, sinon plus de trois gouttes tomberont..."

Aussitôt, le visage d'Aurora s'immobilisa. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler, mais Severus tenait son visage fermement et fit glisser exactement trois gouttes dans l'ouverture buccale. Il l'obligea à refermer cette dernière, et patienta une minute avant de la relâcher. Il recula d'un mètre et s'assit à son tour sur une chaise, installée bien en face de la sorcière. Il n'avait pas quitté son regard des yeux, et sut exactement quand la potion fit effet.

Condamnée à dire la vérité, l'Arithmancienne reconnut héberger Dimitri dans ses appartements depuis deux jours et demie. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il allait être accusé à tort d'avoir empoisonné Miss Granger, la suppliant de croire en son innocence, ce qu'elle avait fait sans sourciller, étant profondément amoureuse du Slave. Ce dernier ne cherchait nullement à quitter le Château, affirmant que la vérité éclaterait bientôt au grand jour. Il la questionnait sur l'apparence des uns et des autres, notamment celle de Severus, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour le Potionniste dont la compagne se mourait - ce passage fit ricaner le concerné qui savait parfaitement qu'Ivanov devait bien au contraire se délecter d'apprendre qu'il semblait dévasté -

"Tu vas me donner ton mon de passe, Aurora. Il faut que je rende une petite visite à Dimitri...

Le désespoir obscurcit le regard de la sorcière qui ne put qu'obéir à l'injonction et dévoila sa phrase secrète.

"Je te remercie, Aurora. J'ai encore besoin d'un petit quelque chose que tu vas m'offrir avec complaisance...

Il s'approcha de sa collègue et arracha l'un de ses cheveux, ce qui fit réagir vivement sa victime quand elle comprit son intention, celle de sa faire passer pour elle avec du Polynectar :

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal, Severus ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !" hurla-t-elle sur un ton à la limite de l'hystérie.

Sans répondre, l'interpellé l'endormit d'un simple coup de baguette. Il inséra le cheveu prélevé dans un flacon qu'il agita consciencieusement et dont il but le contenu non sans produire une horrible grimace, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux de goût.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Minerva et Harry avaient retrouvé Aurora Sinistra dans une salle non loin de ses appartements, ficelée et plongée dans un sommeil magique. La Directrice leva les Sorts et récupéra le mot de passe ce qui leur permit de s'introduire chez la professeure. Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent les figea une fraction de seconde.

Ivanov, lié sur une chaise, était presque entièrement recouvert de longues et profondes coupures d'où jaillissait un sang écarlate qui laissait des flaques sanglantes sur le carrelage. Harry reconnut sans peine le Sortilège " _Sectumsempra_ " que Rogue avait inventé, et que lui-même avait infligé à Draco en sixième année lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus dans les toilettes. Un geste monstrueux qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de regretter depuis lors. Le Directeur, qui avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, sa robe couverte de sang, le regard froid comme l'acier, interrogeait le Mangemort :

"Donne-moi l'antidote !

\- Monsieur ! Ne vous salissez pas les mains pour ce sorcier ! Hermione... est en train de mourir... il n'y a que vous... qui puissiez la sauver... et je sais comment... Venez ! Venez vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! interrompit brutalement Harry.

Ivanov se mit à hurler comme un dément, faisant preuve d'une énergie peu commune, compte tenu de ses blessures et du sang perdu :

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas la sauver ! C'est impossible : j'ai volé et détruit le seul exemplaire contenant la formule de l'antidote à Sainte-Mangouste ! Elle va mourir Severus, et tu ne pourras rien faire, rien !

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, Monsieur, il nous reste si peu de temps ! Pensez-vous qu'Hermione accepterait ce que vous faites à cet homme ? Croyez-vous qu'elle aimerait savoir que vous allez finir vos jours à Azkhaban à cause d'elle ? répliqua le jeune sorcier qui trouvait une étrange ressemblance entre Ivanov et Barty Croupton Junior : ils possédaient le même regard halluciné, la même attitude arrogante.

\- Vas-y Severus, je m'occupe de Dimitri. J'ai alerté les Aurors, Kingsley ne va pas tarder..." intervint à son tour Minerva qui n'hésita pas à pointer sa baguette sur le Russe pour l'obliger à se taire.

Les yeux de Rogue perdirent peu à peu leur lueur implacable pour retrouver une certaine humanité. Il abaissa lentement sa baguette, comme à regret. Il jeta un dernier regard empli de mépris en direction d'Ivanov et sortit de la pièce, accompagné du jeune sorcier. Les deux se mirent à cavaler dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés à l'infirmerie, se dirigeant aussitôt vers le lit où gisait Hermione, d'une pâleur cadavérique. Un lit avait été accolé à gauche de celui de la jeune fille, et Pomfresh les attendait avec le matériel nécessaire, fourni par Harry avant d'aller chercher le Directeur de Serpentard.

Durant leur course folle, le Gryffondor avait informé Rogue de l'idée qui avait germée dans sa tête. Il fallait effectuer une autre transfusion sanguine, mais cette fois, de Severus vers Hermione. Harry était intimement persuadé que le sang du sorcier, qui avait reçu le sang d'Hermione, avait forcément subi des modifications magiques, et devait être capable de régénérer celui de la jeune fille, et ainsi de la sauver en éliminant le poison qui s'était infiltré dans son organisme.

Comprenant que c'était désormais le seul moyen de sauver Hermione, Rogue, devenu inhabituellement docile, obéit aux injonctions de la Médicomage et s'allongea sur le lit jumeau, sans que son regard ne quittât la forme mourante étendue non loin de lui. Pomfresh, assisté de Harry, reprit les manipulations exercées par Hermione lors de la Bataille Finale pour sauver Severus. Sauf que la transfusion était inversée. Tandis que le sang du sorcier était propulsé dans les veines de la jeune fille, il fallait en extraire le sang contaminé par le bras opposé. Hormis les ordres cliniques énoncés par la patricienne, un silence angoissé régna dans la pièce durant toute l'intervention, hormis les gémissements proférés par Hermione et qui étaient le signe, malgré tout, qu'elle était encore en vie...

Dès les premières secondes de la transfusion, Severus se sentit happé à l'intérieur de lui-même, et propulsé dans un tunnel nébuleux, sombre, froid, sinistre, balayé par des brises glacées. Il était habité par des ombres menaçantes, semblables à des Inferi. Ces derniers tentaient de le repousser en formant une barrière, laissant échapper des hurlements lugubres. Le sorcier se devait de les faire reculer, passer à travers pour retrouver Hermione avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Il se sentait désarmé sans sa baguette. L'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine provenait non pas de la terreur que pût lui inspirer les apparitions macabres, mais de celle de perdre la jeune fille à tout jamais. Il réussit à traverser les spectres et se mit à courir en appelant :

"Hermione ! Hermione ! Je suis là, où es-tu ?"

Autour de lui, seulement une brume persistante et épaisse. Au loin, il lui sembla entrevoir une frêle silhouette blanche aux longs cheveux épars. Il s'en approcha. Elle se tenait au bord d'un précipice et semblait être attirée irrésistiblement par l'abîme. C'était elle, sa _Princesse de Gryffondor_ , il l'avait enfin retrouvée !

"Hermione, attends-moi ! Je suis là ! Je suis là pour toi !"

Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, et la tristesse et la douleur qu'il lut sur son visage le pétrifièrent. Elle essaya de parler, ses lèvres bougèrent, mais il ne put comprendre ses paroles. Elle fit face à nouveau au précipice, avançant un pied dans le vide. Elle allait tomber ! Severus s'élança vers elle pour la retenir, mais ils furent tous deux happés par le néant. Le sorcier enveloppa dans une puissante étreinte la jeune fille et lui chuchota quatre mots à l'oreille :

"Je t'aime, Hermione.

Il la sentit frémir légèrement entre ses bras. Leur chute fut brutalement interrompue mais sans souffrance. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il eut le temps de percevoir une voix féminine : celle de Poppy ?

\- Elle est sauvée !" Le soulagement l'envahit, puis ce fut le trou noir.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Severus connut le moment exact où Hermione reprit connaissance. Il le ressentit dans tout son être. Les longs cils papillonnèrent, comme pour confirmer son pressentiment. Il attendait avec grande appréhension sa réaction quand elle le découvrirait assis à ses côtés. Allait-elle le rejeter ?

Hermione devina qui la regardait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, et rencontra finalement le regard du Potionniste. Elle présenta un visage vide. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour cette conversation. Elle ne savait pas si elle le serait jamais vraiment. Elle ignorait encore quelle attitude adopter lorsque les yeux charbonneux se posèrent sur elle. En eux, elle lut le doute et l'inquiétude, mélangés avec le remords et la résignation, la souffrance et le soulagement. Sa poitrine se serra. Presque malgré elle, elle tendit la main pour toucher la joue pâle, creuse, mal rasée. Les poils drus piquèrent le dos de sa main. Il n'osait faire un mouvement, la laissant décider.

C'était la première fois que la jeune fille voyait Severus dans un tel état de négligence. Comme s'il n'avait pas pris soin de lui depuis plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement, des poches soulignaient ses yeux injectés de sang, par manque de sommeil. Il semblait plus vieux, fatigué, usé. Elle cligna des yeux et une larme s'en échappa. Elle coassa faiblement :

"Sev... erus..."

\- Ne dis rien, Hermione. Il est trop tôt. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces et de remettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées. Laisse-toi une semaine ou plus pour prendre une décision. Quand tout sera clair pour toi, que tu seras certaine de ton choix, tu me donneras ta réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, et je l'accepterai, même si elle est négative... Tu dois penser à toi, et réfléchir sereinement à ce que tu souhaites réellement pour ton avenir."

...

La jeune fille avait passé une semaine de convalescence dans sa propre chambre, sans revoir Severus. Minerva, Poppy, Harry, Ginny et Draco vinrent lui rendre visite régulièrement. Tous lui racontèrent l'attitude protectrice de Severus à son égard, et comment il avait pris des risques en torturant Ivanov pour le faire parler, encourant un emprisonnement à Azkhaban. Heureusement, le Magenmagot avait été magnanime, et ne l'avait pas inculpé. Elle avait récupéré ses forces et avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses désirs... et sa décision était prise. Il était temps d'en informer le Maître des Potions. Il était vingt et une heures, elle finit de se préparer et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le Donjon de Serpentard, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant la porte du sorcier. Elle frappa. Trois coups brefs. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, comme si elle était attendue.

Il se tenait dans l'entrée, silhouette immense, presque fantomatique. Il avait l'air moins mal en point que lors de leur séjour à l'infirmerie. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de la contempler de ses yeux charbon. Elle était belle, trop belle pour lui. Sans lui demander la permission, Hermione s'avança. Elle ôta sa cape, la laissant glisser lentement au sol. Elle portait une charmante robe noire qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, des escarpins de même couleur aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par des épingles. Elle avait repris des couleurs, ses grands yeux étincelaient et ses joues étaient roses. Elle mordilla ses lèvres et lâcha abruptement, sans quitter son regard :

"Je vous veux, Severus."

Une lueur de joie éclaira fugitivement les traits du sorcier. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent et se posèrent sur son bras. Automatiquement, la jeune fille y appuya sa main, pour le masquer, mais Severus retira doucement ses doigts. Le tatouage s'était modifié depuis la deuxième transfusion : à présent, un serpent s'enroulait autour d'une lionne, pour ne former qu'un ; il n'était plus mouvant mais statique, comme ceux pratiqués par les Moldus. Le sorcier releva sa manche ; dans le creux de son bras, c'était le félin qui enserrait le reptile. La signification en était claire : la Gryffondor et le Serpentard étaient liés intrinsèquement. Les Liens du Sang avaient parlé : ils étaient unis pour la vie. Leurs yeux se mirent à briller de concert.

"Hermione, si tu me veux, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas un homme bon. J'ai mauvais caractère, je suis intransigeant, jaloux et extrêmement possessif. Mais aussi maniaque, pointilleux, insatisfait. La liste de mes défauts est tellement longue qu'il faudrait trois rouleaux de parchemin pour les noter... déclara le sorcier, le ton légèrement moqueur.

La jeune fille opta pour la franchise :

\- Je sais tout cela, Severus. Je vous connais depuis ma première année et... en deuxième année, j'ai développé une attirance... envers vous... Vous occupez toutes mes pensées, jour et ... nuit. J'admire votre intelligence et votre courage. Je ne veux pas un autre homme que vous dans ma vie.

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil étonné. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Les onyx se plantèrent dans les orbes caramel. La voix soyeuse déclara :

\- Et tu me veux quand même, sachant que tu t'engages à vivre pour au moins cent ans avec un homme grincheux ?

\- Oui, car je sais que... je vous... aime, Severus...

Il y avait un tel accent de sincérité dans cet aveu que le sorcier en fut bouleversé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Une onde de bonheur balaya son cœur qui se mit à pulser plus rapidement.

\- Hermione; il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible : si tu m'acceptes dans ta vie, je ne te laisserai jamais partir, tu comprends ?

Elle savait que cela équivalait à l'aveu de son amour pour elle, mais que sa pudeur retenait. Il ajouta, de sa voix de baryton qui fit frémir la jeune fille.

Je suis un amant passionné et... insatiable, _Princesse_. Il faudra te plier à certaines de mes... exigences...

\- Les... les rêves érotiques que j'ai faits représentent vraiment... tes... goûts ? demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix dans laquelle transparaissait une certaine curiosité.

Une légère rougeur empourpra les joues du sorcier à l'évocation des rêves plutôt explicites qu'il avait eus durant de nombreuses nuits et qui dévoilaient certains aspects de sa sexualité dont la jeune fille avait pris connaissance. Au moins, elle savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il avoua, la voix devenue rauque :

\- Oui, Hermione. Je me complais sexuellement dans le rôle de dominant.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis un sourire coquin étira les lèvres de la sorcière qui confessa dans un souffle en baissant les yeux timidement :

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas contre, Severus..."

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Satisfait de sa réponse, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, inclinant sa tête, l'embrassant comme si elle possédait de l'expérience, occultant inconsciemment son innocence. Il oublia, pour un moment, qu'elle était encore plus une jeune fille qu'une femme. Hermione ouvrit sa bouche et il goûta sa langue, le dessus de ses lèvres. Elle gémissait pour lui et s'offrit, se frottant contre lui. Elle goûtait comme il n'en avait jamais rêvé : de grisants arômes fruités. Il libéra ses bras pour bercer son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas libérer sa bouche, il n'y arrivait pas.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Sa saveur si délicate le fit gémir. Sa langue joua gracieusement avec la sienne. Elle était trop riche, trop profonde, savoureuse ; en un mot : succulente. Il adoucit sa bouche sur la sienne, cherchant à la séduire en ralentissant son rythme, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces, le bout de ses doigts caressant lentement son cuir chevelu. Elle soupira, ronronna et gémit sous sa bouche tandis qu'il l'embrassait comme un homme embrasse une femme, et Hermione put apprécier la différence entre les quelques baisers qu'elle avait reçus de Viktor, Cormac et Ron, déjà oubliés, et ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui faisaient vibrer tout son corps, parcouru de frissons extatiques.

Les minutes passèrent. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre dans la chambre étaient les bruits de succion et les soupirs de plaisirs qu'exhalaient leurs bouches avides. Et quand le sorcier se sépara enfin d'elle, ils tentaient tous deux de reprendre péniblement leur souffle, les yeux hagards. Severus regarda vers le bas pour capter l'expression la plus sensuelle qu'une femme avait jamais portée pour lui.

"Dis-moi d'arrêter, haleta-t-il, lui offrant ainsi une échappatoire. Hermione secoua la tête. Ses prunelles dilatées, douces et aussi chaudes qu'un Whisky _Pur-Feu_ ; les lèvres humides, délicieusement gonflées.

\- Non." murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Il regarda dans les profondeurs les plus lointaines de ses yeux qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Il voulut sourire, mais sa verge battait trop douloureusement.

\- Dis-le encore une fois." ordonna-t-il.

\- Non" répéta-t-elle encore une fois en haletant.

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules, là où les fines bretelles de la robe glissaient déjà dangereusement, il passa un doigt sous chaque sangle et les déplaça vers le bas, lentement. Le corsage de la robe perdit sa position tendue, commença à bâiller. Severus se pencha en avant, léchant la peau, les côtés de sa langue effleurant les pentes intérieures de ses seins, grognant un peu quand Hermione sursauta et gémit, tirant ses cheveux. Les doigts du sorcier déplacèrent les sangles vers ses coudes; il tira pour obtenir ses mains vers le bas, les bretelles les immobilisant. Quand il eut terminé, le corsage chuta vers le bas jusqu'à sa taille, révélant ses seins parfaits, fièrement tenus par un petit bout de soutien-gorge bustier assorti à sa culotte en dentelle blanche.

Il l'embrassa, sur cette bande satinée de chair juste entre les deux globes, inhalant son parfum virginal, alternant les coups de langue avec ses baisers, aimant la façon dont elle gémissait, s'agrippait à sa tête et se tortillait. Il aimait la façon dont elle soupira quand il embrassa sa chair lentement, passionnément, le long des bords supérieurs de son soutien-gorge, sur la plénitude de chaque sein. Il suça sa peau de la courbe supérieure jusqu'à l'intérieur de son sein gauche. En s'écartant un peu, il la regarda, offerte si gentiment pour lui, avec les petites ombres dures de ses tétons comme des cailloux serrés sous le tissu, tandis qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Elle soupira, et il pouvait entendre la ruée de sa respiration à travers ses poumons et en sentir la chaleur à chaque fois son souffle se déplaçait dans sa poitrine, la soulevant vers l'avant, comme si dans l'acte même de prendre l'air elle le suppliait .

"S'il vous plaît..." chuchota-t-elle doucement, d'un ton si doux, qu'il le fit sourire.

Puis il écarta ses lèvres pour les mettre sur son mamelon gauche, suçant à travers le tissu. Les mains de la jeune fille s'agrippèrent aux cheveux noirs, les tirant fort vers elle, tout en poussant sa poitrine ferme dans sa bouche. Severus fut baigné par sa chaleur. Il suça, grignota et lécha son mamelon jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devînt saccadée.

"Oh ... s'il vous plaît ... s'il vous plaît!" siffla-t-elle, ondulant son corps dans les tentatives innocentes pour obtenir plus de son sein dans sa bouche. Il recula, levant les yeux vers elle, son visage rougi par le désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides. Ensuite il posa ses mains, comme des ventouses sur ses seins, laissant courir ses pouces sur les mamelons durcis et les pinçant légèrement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et gémit doucement, le dos arqué, la tête retombant sur le côté, les mains sur ses épaules. Severus mit ses doigts sur le petit morceau fragile de dentelle entre ses seins et le déchira de sorte qu'il tomba en lambeaux, découvrant ses jolis seins nus et dodus, ses mamelons rose pâle, plissés par l'excitation.

Severus approcha sa bouche vers sa poitrine, prenant son mamelon droit entre ses dents, la taquinant, puis l'apaisant avec le léchage et la succion, pendant que les gémissements et soupirs devenaient plus forts, plus frénétiques. Il sentait le chaume rugueux de son menton et de ses joues qui abrasaient la chair délicate. Il aspira longuement la peau tendre au dessus du sein droit, et grogna en sachant qu'il la marquait. Elle était sienne. La jeune fille tremblait pendant qu'il utilisait, adorait et agressait ses tétons, Le sorcier tour à tour était doux et énergique, prenant ce qu'il voulait de sa peau de miel. Et seulement après un long, très long moment il s'éloigna d'elle, debout devant le canapé. Elle regarda dans sa direction, et admira son sexe raidi. Elle se leva et se tint devant lui, la robe autour de ses hanches. Elle était une sirène, un ange et une femme tout à la fois.

"Défais tes cheveux."

Hermione leva ses bras tremblotants et ôta les pinces, permettant à sa crinière brune de retomber sauvagement sur ses épaules.

"Enlève la robe, ordonna-t-il fermement. Elle obtempéra avec grâce, laissant retomber le vêtement à ses pieds.

Assieds-toi, Hermione." dit-il du même ton qu'il employait pour demander à un enfant de ramasser ses jouets. Quand elle commença à faire glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, il l'arrêta et exigea :

"Non , tu peux la faire tomber, mais sans l'enlever.

Hermione poussa le vêtement qui descendit jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle était assise au bord du canapé, aussi gracieusement qu'elle le pouvait, avec sa culotte qui menottait ses chevilles.

"Ecarte tes jambes pour moi, Hermione..." chuchota le sorcier, sur ton si sensuel qu'elle en frémit d'anticipation.

Elle obéit dans la mesure où la culotte le lui permettait, plantant ses pieds au sol, les plus écartés possible, les mains à ses côtés, les seins fièrement dressés. Il admira les boucles souples entre ses cuisses entrouvertes, et attrapa un aperçu de ses pétales roses humides, preuve de son brûlant désir pour lui.

De retour vers le canapé, il se pencha sur elle pendant un moment, sa verge en pleine érection, dure et lancinante, à la bonne hauteur pour elle de se pencher un peu en avant et d'ouvrir ses lèvres boudeuses... Non, il était trop tôt, mais il lui apprendrait... Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle à nouveau, atteignant vers le bas pour enlever sa culotte et la jeter avec le reste de ses vêtements, avec la ferme intention de les conserver. Avec une main sur chacune de ses cuisses, il écarta ses jambes et elle déplaça ses pieds plus loin, retomba sur le canapé, exposant sa parfaite, humide, délicieuse fente rose à son regard. Le sorcier prit ses mamelons à nouveau, entraînant ses petites lamentations, sans jamais bouger ses mains de ses cuisses. Elle enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux, poussant ses seins dans sa bouche avide, gémissant et en faisant de doux bruits de mendicité, le dos arqué, les jambes tremblantes dans sa main. Tout le temps elle s'inclina vers lui en haletant et demanda plus... plus... Tenant ses cuisses avec ses mains pendant qu'il suçait ses petits tétons serrés, Severus toucha ses lèvres gonflées avec ses pouces, les séparant. Hermione pleura un peu, sombrant plus profondément dans le canapé.

Il la maintint ouverte avec une main et avec l'autre, glissa un doigt de la base de son sexe jusqu'à son clitoris, entraînant des secousses et des sursauts. Soudain, il baissa la tête, plantant sa bouche sur son sexe, respirant son parfum, léger et musqué, et soudain, sans prévenir, il lécha son clitoris. Hermione hurla. Un cri bref. Ses ongles creusèrent son cuir chevelu et elle poussa son sexe vers sa bouche, mais il ne lui offrit pas la sensation de sa langue. Il la saisit derrière les genoux, tirant son derrière sur le bord du canapé, la faisant haleter. Puis il poussa ses cuisses ouvertes à nouveau, plus loin cette fois, et son parfum chaud, mûr, sucré et acidulé, lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Il plongea à nouveau ses lèvres dans son sexe, et la dévora sauvagement. Toutes ses intentions d'être lent s'envolèrent. Il lécha et suça son clitoris, glissant sa langue de haut en bas, de bas en haut, le long de sa fente.

Hermione sanglotait, suppliait et se tordait, essayant d'obtenir ses doigts dans le désordre humide bâclée qu'il faisait d'elle, à caresser son clitoris et d'obtenir la jouissance, mais il ne lui permettrait pas de mettre fin si vite. Elle poussa sa tête vers le bas et ses hanches vers le haut dans des poussées rythmiques dans son visage, comme une femme aguerrie plutôt que la douce jeune fille qu'il connaissait. Elle pria, supplia, puis jura doucement :

"Oh mon dieu, Severus... haleta-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît..." Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle basculait dans le tutoiement, le sorcier, si.

Tout homme aurait accéder à cette supplication, aurait déplacé des montagnes, serait allé chercher la Lune. Au lieu de cela, il accentua son grignotage avec sa langue, aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, ses pouces frottant de chaque côté de son glissant clitoris gonflé. Toujours poussant vers elle... sans jamais la laisser venir. Son sexe suintait l'excitation la plus douce qu'il ait jamais goûtée, ses lèvres étaient gonflées par le désir. Il la dégustait comme un dessert royal. Elle installa ses pieds sur le bord du canapé, pour se pousser plus fort à lui.

"S'il te plaît..." Elle haletait comme ses mains saisirent ses seins, pinçant ses petits mamelons serrés tandis que sa bouche retourna sur son clitoris.

"S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... Severuuuusss !" se mit-elle à supplier, espérant qu'en employant son prénom il ferait preuve de miséricorde.

Rogue prit son clitoris entre ses lèvres, le laminant, le suçant, le lapant avec sa langue. Hermione arqua son dos, posa sa tête en arrière et hurla, ses mains griffant follement ses épaules. Elle jouit subitement, son corps rebondissant entre sa bouche et le canapé, les hanches basculant sauvagement dans sa passion, inondant de son nectar ses lèvres, le menton et le nez. Mais le sorcier resta implacable, poursuivant son assaut, aspirant son clitoris alors même que ses spasmes se calmaient. Elle commença à le supplier d'arrêter, d'avoir pitié d'elle. Elle le fit la voix haut perchée, la bouche ouverte, en essayant de le repousser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît une vague de plaisir affluer. Elle recommença à gémir et à se tordre, presque sanglotante. L'érection de Severus en était douloureuse : le pouvoir érotique qu'il avait sur la jeune fille agissait comme un véritable aphrodisiaque. Il brûlait de la posséder, de la faire sienne.

Il adoucit sa bouche, mais continua à lécher et sucer son clitoris, savourant le goût de son nectar sur sa langue. Il voulait qu'elle soit prête pour sa prochaine fantaisie. Hermione n'était que miaulements et gémissements de plaisir. Quand Severus retira enfin ses lèvres, la jeune fille laissa échapper un bruit de déception jusqu'à ce qu'il remontât pour l'embrasser, et elle connut le premier goût de ses propres jus. Excitée et choquée par le partage de son plaisir, elle l'embrassa, et lécha délicatement, comme un chaton : son menton, ses lèvres et ses joues, permettant le nettoyage du visage du sorcier, et l'apprentissage de sa propre saveur. Puis il la prit par les mains, la tirant sur ses pieds afin qu'elle se retrouvât debout.

Il la couva d'un regard lourd de désir, et la déshabilla complètement, se repaissant de sa sublime nudité. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux. Le visage d'Hermione fut balayé par le plaisir, ses joues chaudes et roses, un regard d'intense satisfaction dans ses yeux. Severus l'attira sur ses genoux devant le feu, se baissant avec elle et ils s'agenouillèrent. Il l'embrassa encore, de plus en plus, rendant leurs corps incandescents. Elle produisit des sons si doux qu'ils firent vibrer son sexe. Elle posa ses mains comme de petites ailes délicates sur ses épaules. Celles du sorcier allèrent sur son visage, caressant ses joues alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche et lui montra comment sucer sa langue. Il la tira vers le bas. Couché sur le dos sur le tapis persan devant le feu, Severus l'entraîna au-dessus de lui, son pénis frottant les boucles soyeuses entre ses cuisses. Il inséra un genou pour séparer ses jambes qui s'installèrent à cheval tout naturellement, alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, sans jamais relâcher sa bouche ou retirer ses mains de son précieux visage.

Profitant de ses cuisses entrouvertes, sa verge s'enfonça contre les plis humides de son sexe et il bougea ses hanches du bas vers le haut, écartant ses lèvres plus loin pour obtenir son phallus humide avec ses délicieux jus, sans la pénétrer. Hermione enroula ses bras derrière ses épaules et mit son poids sur ses coudes et les genoux, ses hanches faisant levier et se déplaçant contre lui. Quand Severus lançait ses hanches vers le haut, elle poussait les siennes vers le bas, ne laissant jamais son Mont de Vénus perdre le contact avec son sexe. Elle rompit leur baiser, les laissant à court de souffle, et elle se pencha pour murmurer sensuellement à son oreille :

"Severus, prends-moi..."

.

.

 _Un pt'tit com ?_

.

 **NB** : il reste la suite de ce chapitre et l'épilogue qui paraîtront la semaine prochaine et cette fiction sera close... J'ai coupé à ce moment car le chapitre était trop long... Encore merci pour votre soutien continu :)


	13. Chapter 13 Qui êtes-vous ? - Epilogue

**Notes** : Merci à vous toutes, chères lectrices pour votre soutien et vos commentaires qui ont largement contribué

à nourrir ma muse, j'ai nommé :

 _Aesalys, Alexandra48, Alpho, Antaram, Athina, Berenice, caromir, Cassandre, Chloay, Chocogrenouilles, chouettensucre, Chringel, Dark Cape, DarkWinterPrincess, Drennae, Drou, EileenAna, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, Elodie22, Emmagiquement, Emmeline, Guest, HermyBella, Isa, jeanneo patronum, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Ladyoscar77, Laurelein, Lehyanne, Lia-Mei Soma, liysz, Lorel, M, Manon, Marshskana, Mary12, MaryJanee, Mathilde, MauraneSnape, mel27270, Melusine, MG123, mmcalmar, MioneRogue, Miss-Snape-69, mmcalmar, Mrs Gold, MrsMCarstairs, Nekozuni, NonowX3, Noumea, ParamedicAhuntsic, Pretty Kate, Prismiria, rivruskende, Selena, Serpenta, Sev9hermi, sevrogue, Tralapapa, Tristana379, TristanIseult, Vavalentine, Wessem Assbai, WitchSpirit, Zeugma412, ziguili, zooeyy,..._

Je remercie également les personnes ayant suivi cette fic et/ou mise en favori, cela me touche beaucoup...

Voilà le dernier chapitre qui comporte également l'épilogue. Les parents d'Hermione retrouveront-ils leur mémoire ?

Qu'est-ce qui attend notre couple dans un avenir proche ? Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en début de chapitre (la suite du chapitre 12 qui en a laissé plus d'une sur sa faim ^^)...

.

 **Chapitre XIII - Qui êtes-vous ?**

.

"Severus, prends-moi..."

...

La demande proférée par Hermione faillit le rendre fou. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis des semaines, des jours et surtout des nuits à imaginer toutes les façons de la posséder, de l'entendre hurler son prénom quand il la lui ferait l'amour, voir ses lèvres former un "O" parfait quand elle atteindrait l'orgasme. Et maintenant, il pouvait contempler son corps crémeux dans sa glorieuse nudité impudique, offert, doucement éclairé par les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Sa crinière sauvage formait un halo indiscipliné autour de son visage à la beauté patricienne. Les orbes Whisky lui renvoyaient son désir à l'état brut. C'était comme si le monde se figeait. Il lança un Sort Informulé et se retrouva nu comme au premier jour, son mince corps glabre aux muscles bien définis, et Hermione le trouva beau.

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il avait assez attendu, son désir d'elle était exacerbé au point de non retour. Il repoussa doucement mais avec fermeté la jeune fille sur le tapis jusqu'à ce que ses omoplates fussent en contact avec le sol. Docile, elle le laissa écarter ses jambes afin qu'à genoux, il pût s'insérer entre elles. La jeune fille aussi était elle aussi dans un état proche de la folie. Elle désirait si ardemment Severus qu'elle avait l'impression d'être incandescente, et sentait ses jus couler entre ses cuisses.

Ce dernier fit jouer plusieurs fois la pointe de son sexe contre la vulve ruisselante afin de le rendre glissant, de faciliter la pénétration. Il était temps de la faire sienne. Il chercha le regard ambré, cherchant son approbation. Elle lui sourit et répéta :

"Prends-moi..."

Alors il cessa ses tergiversations. Malgré la taille de son phallus et l'étroitesse du canal virginal, il réussit à s'enfoncer en une fois dans la fournaise des profondeurs veloutées quasiment au bout, passant à travers la fine membrane, sa verge prise comme dans un étau. Hermione, surprise, poussa un cri aigu, ses pupilles dilatées, ses mains tentant vainement de repousser les épaules.

Aussitôt, Severus enroula ses bras autour d'elle ; ses mains rugueuses caressèrent sa peau de soie, s'en voulant d'avoir été si rude pour sa première fois avec la sorcière si précieuse à ses yeux. Elle lui avait offert sa virginité et il la lui avait ravie presque avec force. La jeune fille avait été surprise par l'assaut brutal du sorcier. Elle savait que perdre son pucelage pouvait être douloureux, mais là, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette vive brûlure. Heureusement, la douleur commençait déjà à refluer.

"Pardonne-moi, Hermione. Je promets de ne jamais te blesser à nouveau", se repentit humblement le sorcier.

Il tenta de la calmer avec ses mots, l'embrassant, la réconfortant, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par s'apaiser. Il n'osa bouger et laissa la longueur lancinante de son sexe enterrée si profondément en elle qu'elle avait la sensation d'être complètement remplie. Il resta immobile, osant à peine respirer, dans un effort pour la laisser s'adapter à lui. Il essuya les larmes de ses joues en les buvant avec délicatesse. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure de cette façon douce, ouvertement sensuelle et pourtant si innocente. Il chuchota doucement à son oreille des paroles réconfortantes. Peu à peu, il sentit qu'elle se détendait. Elle commença même à se tortiller, roulant son bassin dans un rythme circulaire, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, dans un mouvement lascif, mais c'était assez pour que Severus crispât ses poings sur le tapis et gémît afin qu'elle cessât sa torture sensuelle.

"Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle à son oreille et il devina qu'elle souriait.

\- Tu en es sûre, Princesse? grinça-t-il, forçant ses mains à s'ouvrir afin qu'il parvînt à se saisir de ses hanches voluptueuses et de l'aider à les déplacer du haut vers le bas, d'avant en arrière, obligeant le clitoris à frotter la base de son sexe.

\- Mmmmmmmh... c'est bon..." avoua celle qui était dorénavant une femme, la voix éraillée.

Hermione ferma les yeux, se déplaçant un peu plus contre lui, dans un mouvement vieux comme le monde, poussant son sexe autour de sa verge.

"Très bon, répéta-t-elle candidement.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il avait craint qu'elle lui demandât d'arrêter, qu'elle soit déçue parce que sa première fois n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Mais au contraire, elle enveloppa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et sa verge glissa plus profondément en elle. Elle haleta bruyamment.

"Ohhhhhh, gémit-elle, oui, oui, oui. Mmmmmmh..."

Ses yeux fermés, elle sentit Severus entreprendre des va-et-vient sur un rythme d'abord assez lent. Il caressa les seins gironds, l'un après l'autre, pinça ses mamelons entre son pouce et son index. Hermione ferma les yeux sous la vague de plaisir qui déferlait dans tout son corps : des picotements électriques parcouraient chaque cellule de sa peau. Elle ouvrit brièvement ses prunelles ambrées et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se poussant plus fort dans ses mains.

"Oui Oui Oui Oui...", chanta-t-elle doucement, et chaque "oui" était ponctué par le son humide de sa vulve frottant contre sa verge épaisse. Les poussées de Severus s'accélérèrent pour se terminer avec son corps écrasé vers le bas contre le sien avec un petit bruit mouillé qui entraîna un grognement guttural.

"OUI! Oh... oooohhh... gémissait Hermione, le corps du sorcier se déplaçant plus vite, son sexe pilonnant sans relâche le conduit brûlant.

\- Regarde-moi", ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il voulait voir son regard empli de luxure lorsque la jouissance l'emporterait. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant ses paupières qu'Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle les avait fermées. Elle leva ses yeux troublés vers lui, avec son visage rose et transpirant, ses lèvres boudeuses entrouvertes, gonflées par le désir.

"Oh... oh... oh..."

Elle se mit à trembler, sa tête retomba, ses mains saisirent ses poignets et il sentit les contractions de ses parois vaginales qui l'enserrèrent dans les vagues rythmiques de son orgasme, ses fluides jaillissant sans vergogne sur son sexe engorgé. Le sorcier enfonça alors son phallus le plus loin qu'il pût atteindre, saisissant son bassin et poussant le sien vers le bas, alors que des giclées lourdes de sa semence éclataient dans sa vulve. Ils gémissaient ensemble, leurs corps cambrés, secoués par des spasmes dans l'orgasme mutuel. Hermione laissa échapper un cri doux et aigu, haletant son plaisir alors que Severus grommelait ce qui s'apparentait au prénom de la sorcière tout en grinçant des dents. Il lança encore plusieurs fois ses hanches en avant, remplissant son petit sexe chaud. Sa douce Princesse reçut son sperme riche et lacté. Ils tremblaient encore tous les deux quand ce fut terminé. Hermione se laissa retomber sur le tapis, le corps transpirant et endolori. Tout ce que Severus pouvait faire était de s'allonger à ses côtés, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration.

Sans se retourner, le souffle encore court, Severus prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il les approcha de ses lèvres et embrassa avec une grande douceur chacun de ses doigts, faisant frémir son amante, puis reposa leurs mains jointes sur sa poitrine, là où battait encore son cœur de manière saccadée. Ce simple geste de tendresse amena un sourire sur les lèvres de la sorcière qui crispa en retour la sienne dans une compréhension mutuelle. Elle était profondément émue.

Le cœur de l'homme débordait d'amour. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus savait vraiment ce que signifiait l'adjectif _heureux_. Rien dans sa vie ne lui avait apporté une once de bonheur, _rien_. Surtout pas son enfance, encore moins son adolescence, et pas plus ses années comme professeur. Il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres par arrogance, s'estimant au-dessus des autres et croyant trouver la puissance qui lui permettrait de reconquérir celle qu'il aimait, Lily Potter. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, et _elle_ était morte...

A présent, Lily n'était qu'un souvenir, le souvenir d'un amour fantôme qu'il conservait dans un coin de sa mémoire et qu'il chérirait toute sa vie, mais son esprit était apaisé. Il tourna la tête vers celle qui faisait battre son cœur comme un adolescent, mais l'amour qu'il lui portait était celui d'un homme, un homme pour une femme. Hermione suivit le même mouvement ; ils se regardèrent dans une compréhension mutuelle, et leurs yeux parlaient la même langue :

"Je t'aime..."

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

 _Quartier résidentiel de Brisbane, Australie, le 3 novembre 1998_

Toc toc.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Une séduisante femme d'une quarantaine d'années, mince, apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Elle avait peu changé, seulement une poignée de cheveux gris épars dans sa chevelure châtain. Ses yeux caramel montraient de la curiosité quand elle les détailla rapidement, de manière discrète. Son visage était empreint de bonté et elle avait bonne mine. Un sourire éclaira ses traits quand elle s'enquit doucement :

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Vous désirez ?"

Bien que s'étant préparée de son mieux à cette réaction naturelle, Hermione ressentit comme un coup de poing dans son ventre en voyant le visage douloureusement familier. Sa mère, celle qui l'avait mise au monde, qui avait veillé sur elle durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, qui la prenait dans ses bras quand un chagrin la submergeait, celle qui restait à ses côtés quand elle avait de la fièvre, ne la reconnaissait pas et la prenait pour une simple inconnue, une étrangère. La douleur éprouvée balaya l'appréhension du départ. Elle jeta un regard égaré vers son compagnon qui serra sa main brièvement pour lui donner du courage.

L'expression et le regard de souffrance n'étaient pas passés inaperçus aux yeux de Jean Granger. Elle se demandait ce que lui voulait ce couple si étrangement assorti, et pourtant, inexplicablement, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait leur accorder sa confiance. Les grands yeux noisette de la jeune femme lui semblaient étrangement familiers.

"Pourrions-nous vous parler, Madame ? demanda poliment Severus de sa voix soyeuse.

\- C'est à quel propos, je vous prie ?" interrogea Madame Granger, une pointe de curiosité transparaissant dans le ton. L'homme en imposait. Il n'était pas beau, loin s'en fallait, mais pourtant un charme certain se dégageait de cet homme à l'allure pourtant austère. Il y avait un _"je ne sais quoi"_ de séduisant en lui. Peut-être sa voix de velours ou... ses yeux sombres dans lesquels brûlait une flamme brillante, comme la promesse d'une passion ardente.

Le couple avait longuement débattu pour décider de ce qu'ils devaient expliquer afin de ne pas inquiéter ses parents et que ce fut crédible. Alors Hermione se lança :

"Nous sommes Anglais, originaires de Londres. Mon ami se nomme Severus Rogue et je m'appelle Hermione... Hermione Wilson. J'ai effectué des recherches généalogiques, et il semblerait que nous appartenions à la même ascendance toutes deux..."

La jeune sorcière guettait dans le regard, les gestes de son interlocutrice le moindre signe, aussi infime fut-il, que d'ouïr son prénom révèlerait un trouble, un émoi quelconque prouvant que sa mémoire avait conservé une trace de son ancienne vie. Hélas, non, elle ne put rien lire de tel dans les yeux limpides et le cœur d'Hermione vola en éclats dans sa poitrine et ses yeux la piquèrent.

"Oh, quel joli prénom et si original ! s'extasia Jean Granger. Il vous sied fort bien, Mademoiselle. Votre histoire m'intrigue. Vous allez tout me raconter, d'autant plus qu'avec mon époux nous avons vécu à Londres avant de venir nous installer ici. Vous avez effectué autant de kilomètres simplement pour me retrouver ?"

Tout en devisant, elle les fit entrer dans la maison. L'intérieur était coquet, meublé avec goût. L'influence anglaise se devinait aisément. Ils traversèrent un corridor décoré avec parcimonie, et arrivèrent dans un salon convivial. Elle les installa sur le canapé en cuir situé face à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit jardin fort bien entretenu. La mère d'Hermione avait toujours raffolé des fleurs, notamment des roses. Aussi pouvait-on s'émerveiller sur les roseraies aux parfums embaumeurs qui s'épanouissaient avec succès dans ce paradis verdoyant.

Quelques nuages cotonneux déambulaient paresseusement dans le ciel cobalt. Dans cette partie de l'hémisphère sud, la température extérieure était élevée, contrairement à celle d'Angleterre où les vêtements hivernaux étaient de rigueur depuis plusieurs semaines.

Machinalement, les yeux de Severus et Hermione se posèrent sur les photos réparties çà et là sur les murs et les meubles de la pièce. Seulement des photos de Jean et Christopher Granger, quelques-unes datant de leur vie passée en Angleterre, mais pour la plupart prises ici, dans leur jardin, ou encore devant l'Opéra de Sydney, en excursion dans les dômes de Kata Tjuta... Mais bien entendu, aucune prise avec leur fille, puisque qu'Hermione avait pris grand soin de faire disparaître son image des instantanés. Pourtant, un cadre au-dessus de la cheminée attira son attention. Ses mains se mirent à trembloter légèrement. Severus sentit son trouble et suivit son regard. C'était un texte à l'écriture soignée, mais que l'on devinait enfantine, agrémenté de quelques illustrations représentant des roses rouges, coloriées aux feutres.

 _Les églantines ont des nuances aussi vives que les pétales parfumées des roses, elles sont entourées des mêmes épines et elles se balancent aussi voluptueusement quand le souffle de l'été entr'ouvre leurs boutons, mais leur beauté est toute leur valeur, elles meurent sans qu'on les ait recherchées, elles se fanent sans avoir inspiré de tendresse, elles meurent pour elles-mêmes. Il n'en est pas ainsi des roses parfumées ; leur suave mort engendre des parfums délicieux ; de même pour vous, aimable et belle jeune femme, quand tous les charmes se flétriront, on distillera votre fidélité dans les vers._

C'était un poème que la jeune fille avait emprunté à William Shakespeare quand elle avait huit ans, et qu'elle avait recopié à la plume en soignant sa calligraphie, ne changeant que deux mots afin qu'il s'adressât à une personne de sexe féminin, non point un homme. Elle l'avait simplement signé de ses initiales : _HG_. C'était l'un des premiers cadeaux qu'elle avait offert à sa mère et qu'elle avait oublié de faire disparaître.

Severus avait expliqué à Hermione que pour pouvoir inverser le Sortilège d'Amnésie, il fallait que le sujet présentât un terrain propice, c'est-à-dire qu'il montrât un signe quelconque, ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de souvenance du passé en se retrouvant confronté à un élément important de son vécu.

"Vous admirez cet extrait d'un sonnet de Shakespeare ? interrogea Jean Granger.

\- Euh oui, j'apprécie beaucoup ce passage... répondit sa fille, la voix emplie d'émotion.

\- J'ignore malheureusement qui m'en a fait cadeau, certainement l'une de mes jeunes patientes quand nous exercions à Londres, dont j'ai oublié le nom et le visage, et pourtant, inexplicablement j'y suis attachée, comme si il détenait un secret, une importance particulière..."

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée, et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fol espoir qui envahissait son être.

"Ah, mon mari arrive, je vais vous le présenter..." réagit aussitôt la mère d'Hermione.

Des bruits de pas, puis un homme d'assez grande stature, aux yeux bleus, les cheveux courts poivre et sel, le regard franc, s'avança dans le salon.

"Chris, viens que je te présente à nos visiteurs. Ils viennent de Londres et tiens-toi bien : cette charmante jeune fille est l'une de mes nièces, mais de parenté éloignée, du côté de mon père."

Dès qu'il se retrouva devant Hermione, Christopher Granger marqua un temps d'arrêt. La jeune fille qui lui était présentée ressemblait étonnamment à son épouse lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Son regard vacilla : les yeux noisette étaient les mêmes, ainsi que la chevelure châtain foncé et... la petite fossette sur la joue gauche. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit dans son esprit. C'était comme si un mur se lézardait et menaçait de s'écrouler dans sa tête. Les jambes vacillantes, il dut s'appuyer contre le mur à cause du vertige qui s'était emparé de lui.

Avec son épouse ils s'étaient installés en Australie sur un coup de tête, mus par une force, un désir irrépressibles et avaient ouvert un cabinet dentaire qui marchait fort bien. Pourtant, au fond de lui, l'homme sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, que leur vie était lacunaire. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants et ne tenaient plus à en avoir, le cabinet dentaire occupant une grande partie de leur temps, mais il y avait comme une incomplétude. Sentant le regard perplexe et insistant de son père posé sur elle, Hermione intervint en souriant :

"Voilà : n'ayant plus de famille, j'ai recherché si je n'avais pas quelque cousine ou tante, et j'ai découvert que nous étions affiliés du côté de l'une de vos cousines germaines, une certaine Lucy Wilson."

Elle avait véritablement entrepris des recherches et ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer était rigoureusement exact, afin de ne pas être prise en défaut.

D'un petit signe de tête, Severus fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il était temps de lancer le Sortilège de Restitution de la Mémoire. Le sorcier l'avait enseigné à Hermione de longues heures dans son donjon, profitant des loisirs offerts par les vacances de la Toussaint, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le maîtrisât parfaitement, ce qu'elle réussît admirablement, prouvant ses grandes aptitudes magiques. Ils sortirent discrètement leur baguette et la jeune fille dut se faire violence pour réprimer le tremblement qui agitait ses mains. Ils lancèrent simultanément un "Petrificus totalus !", l'une sur sa mère, le second sur le père. Une fois que les parents furent immobilisés, les sorciers se cherchèrent du regard.

Le sorcier adressa un geste d'assentiment à sa compagne, et en parfait accord ils psalmodièrent d'une voix déterminée des incantations magiques, tandis que leur baguette diffusait une lumière bleutée qui enveloppa chacun des parents, de la tête aux pieds. Quand ils cessèrent le Sortilège, le halo s'estompa puis finit par disparaître. Severus prononça fermement :

" _Finite Incantatem_."

Anxieuse, Hermione guetta la réaction de ses parents, priant tout bas pour que le Sort de Réversion ait fonctionné...

.

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 _Sainte-Mangouste, Service Maternité, le 18 avril 2000_

Poppy sortit de la chambre de travail et annonça à la cantonade :

"L'enfant arrive !"

Severus se rongeait les ongles comme un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Il était sujet à des sueurs froides et ne pouvait empêcher le tremblement de ses mains. Contrairement au monde moldu, les sorciers n'assistaient pas à l'accouchement de leur épouse. L'enfant leur était présenté juste après sa venue au monde. L'on craignait que de l'énergie magique non contrôlée ne fût préjudiciable au nouveau-né. Certains pères étaient apparemment de nature trop émotive ou impressionnable...

"Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Severus. Tout se déroule normalement, et Hermione est une femme très courageuse. Plus que quelques minutes à patienter et tu seras père..."

Le sorcier ne sut que répondre. Il se faisait un sang d'encre et n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

"Bien, je retourne auprès de ton épouse."

La Médicomage s'en retourna, et une main apaisante se posa sur son bras.

"Tout ira bien, Severus. déclara la voix douce de Jean Granger. Hermione n'est pas en sucre", ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le comportement de son gendre la divertissait bigrement. Cet homme à l'apparence revêche, voire sinistre, qui d'ordinaire en imposait, semblait complètement désemparé en attendant l'arrivée imminente de son premier enfant. Chris avait eu du mal à accepter que son unique fille épousât un sorcier, son professeur, et qui, pour couronner le tout, appartenait à la même classe d'âge que lui. Mais Hermione avait tenu tête à son père, aussi têtue que lui - _les chiens ne font pas des chats_ \- défendant celui qu'elle aimait bec et ongles, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur son intelligence, son courage, son intégrité, appuyant sur le fait que c'était lui, et lui seul qui avait permis que la mémoire leur fut restituée. Et son mari avait cédé, acceptant qu'elle devienne l'époux du sorcier, la mort dans l'âme.

Les pensées de Severus suivaient le même chemin que Jean Granger alors que son regard était tombé incidemment sur son beau-père. Il savait que l'homme ne l'appréciait pas, et il le lui rendait bien. Pour Hermione, il prenait sur lui et restait courtois, mais plus d'une fois, il s'était surpris à crisper ses doigts sur sa baguette, des pensées peu charitables qui lui donnaient envie de lancer un Sort Cuisant sur ce père qui couvait un peu trop sa fille à son goût. Elle était à présent _sa_ femme, avant d'être sa fille...

Soudain, le cri d'un bébé se fit entendre, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement, il était _papa_. Une émotion particulière l'étreignit. La porte s'ouvrit, et Poppy lui enjoignit de la suivre dans la chambre, ce sanctuaire obstétrique qui enfin lui était autorisé. Il prit une grande inspiration, essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe et emboîta le pas de la Médicomage. Les grands-parents, jaloux, le suivirent du regard ; ils seraient appelés plus tard. Le regard du sorcier se fixa illico sur sa jeune épouse assise dans le lit, les traits fatigués mais pourtant ses yeux rayonnaient de bonheur. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bambin aux cheveux noirs de jais, hirsutes, et qui tétait déjà son pouce dans un doux bruit de succion. Son cœur fondit comme neige au soleil. Il n'osait bouger, alors Hermione l'encouragea :

"Sev, viens. Je te présente ton fils, Alexander Russel Rogue."

Il s'approcha du lit lentement, et s'assit auprès de sa femme et de son enfant, les deux êtres qui, à partir de ce jour, comptaient pour lui le plus au monde. Quand le petit bout d'homme s'empara de son index pour le porter à sa bouche, et le suçoter, toutes les incertitudes, tous les doutes qui tourmentaient Severus depuis la grossesse d'Hermione furent balayés en une fraction de seconde. Son épouse venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau de sa vie, et il se fit le serment de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger et entourer d'affection cet enfant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait vécu... Il posa doucement son menton sur la tête de sa femme, enveloppant une épaule de son bras, et déclara d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

"Merci..."

 ** _Finite Incantatem_**

.

.

 _Un p'tit com_ pour ce dernier chapitre ? (yeux d'épagneul ) Merci pour votre fidélité ^^

Ajout du 24/09/16 : encore un bug sur les commentaires. Je reçois une alerte, je peux lire votre review, mais elle n'apparaît pas pour le moment sur le site, il faut que FFN règle le problème... Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de poster quelques lignes ^^


End file.
